Red Light in Rainbow
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: Chap 9 up!/Setelah kekalahan Seirin di Inter-High, Kagami dipaksa pindah ke Teikou Academy oleh ayahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, untuk membantu Momoi, sepupunya, menyelamatkan tim basket Teikou yang dikenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai/sho-ai/GomxKagami
1. Chapter 1

Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan memenuhi stadium. Kelima _starter_ berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, berjabat tangan. Tim basket Teikou Academy, berdiri di sisi kanan lapangan, menatap musuh mereka dengan dagu terangkat.

Tim basket SMA Seirin, berdiri di sisi lain lapangan, menundukkan kepala mereka. Seirin kalah dari tim basket terkuat di Jepang yang dikenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai― _Generation of Miracle_ ;Generasi Keajaiban.

Pemuda berkulit dim itu menatap musuhnya dengan arogan sambil menjabat tangannya. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Mungkin Seirin tak berhasil mengalahkan Teikou, tetapi itu pertama kalinya pemuda itu merasa sangat lelah setelah pertandingan setelah _entah-berapa_ tahun terlewati.

Pemuda di depannya―memiliki iris _crimson_ dan rambut bergradasi merah-hitam―berada di posisi yang sama dengannya; seorang _ace_ dan _power forward_. Nomor punggungnya sepuluh. Sama dengannya, pemuda _crimson_ ini juga merupakan siswa kelas satu di sekolahnya.

Tetapi, kemampuannya setara dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kau kuat," ucap pemuda berisi _crimson_ itu sambil tertunduk. "Kau kuat. Kami belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanmu. Tetapi, kalian terlalu arogan, berpikir bahwa kalian yang terkuat."

"Tentu saja kami yang terkuat. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku."

"Mungkin sekarang kalian terkuat. Mungkin besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, atau tahun depan, kalian bukan lagi yang terkuat. Selalu ada yang lebih kuat dari yang terkuat. Itulah dunia yang kita tinggali. Jadi, jangan terlalu sombong, kalian, Kiseki no Sedai."

"Aku tahu," pemuda dim itu menghela napas, "tapi, kapan? Kapan dia―mereka akan muncul? Kau bahkan tak tahu kapan mereka datang."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," pemuda _crimson_ itu mendongak menatap pemuda dim itu. Di matanya terdapat kobaran api yang begitu membara, "karena aku bersumpah, aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai!"

Pemuda dim itu terpaku sesaat, lalu menyeringai, "Buktikan, kalau kau bisa."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

- **[telepon]**

 **|x|**

 **I.** Kekalahan Seirin di Inter-High

 **XxXxXxX**

Kagami frustasi.

Oke, kekalahannya dari Teikou di Inter-High memang membuatnya frustasi, depresi, stres, hingga membuat nilainya yang semula memuat dua nominal menjadi satu nominal.

Namun, sekarang bukan itu yang ia pusingkan. Bukan itu yang membuatnya frustasi.

Surat dari ayahnya yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Argh…Pak Tua sialan," geramnya menjambak rambut merah-hitamnya.

Surat itu berisi keterangan bahwa Kagami akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Yang jaraknya jauh dari Seirin dan apartemennya, walaupun hanya 20 menit dari stasiun dekat sini. Yang bikin lebih depresi adalah Kagami dipindahkan ke Teikou Academy.

Iya, Teikou Academy, sekolah elit berasrama, yang mempunyai slogan ' _Winning is Everything_ ', yang punya tim basket berisi monster; Kiseki no Sedai, yang baru dua hari lalu mengalahkan Kagami dan tim basket Seirin.

Dan, Kagami akan mulai bersekolah disana mulai minggu depan?

" _The hell…_ " umpat Kagami menghela napas berat, "jadi…bagaimana cara mengatakannya kepada Pelatih dan yang lain? Ugh, aku gak mau pindah ke sekolah elit itu. Udah tahu otakku cuman bisa dipakai sesekali aja. Aduh…gimana ini…!? Nanti yang lain mikir macem-macem…"

Kagami mondar-mandir di ruang tengahnya, memikirkan segala upaya untuk mengatakan hal ini ke teman se-tim-nya. Otak Kagami bukannya tidak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir, tetapi perlu energi banyak untuk memakainya. Kagami jenius―tentu saja, kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya, semuanya jenius―tapi mempunyai batas, sayangnya.

Makanya nilai di rapor-nya merah semua kecuali nilai UTS atau UAS.

Dan, semua orang memanggilnya 'Bakagami'.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oke, otak, aku tahu kau masih lelah―tubuhku juga lelah―karena Teikou memaksaku memakai otak dan insting dalam satu waktu, tapi kau harus mengerti bahwa aku disini makin depresi bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini!?"

Kagami menatap HP-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya. Setelah beberapa menit menatap benda itu, Kagami meraih HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

 **[Halo?]**

"Uh..halo, Fukuda?"

 **[Ada apa Kagami? Masih depresi?]**

"Iya…uh, tapi, aku…"

 **[Ada masalah?]**

"Iya…kau, bisa datang ke apartemenku? A-aku butuh bantuan."

 **[Oh, tentu saja. Sekarang?]**

"K-kalau bisa.."

 **[Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Mungkin Furihata dan Kawahara akan ikut karena aku sedang bersama mereka sekarang. Tak apa?]**

"T-tak apa sih, yang penting kau, atau yang lainnya, siapapun, datang."

 **[Baiklah, baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu, Kagami. Minum air putih atau mendengarkan lagu biasanya membantuku menenangkan diri.]**

"Te-tentu…terima kasih…Fukuda…"

 **[Sama-sama.]**

Sambungan terputus. Kagami menghela napas dan duduk di sofanya. Fukuda benar, dia harus menenangkan diri dulu. Dia beranjak dan menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas dan meminum air putih. Setelah minum dua gelas penuh, Kagami pergi menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan CD kesukaannya.

CD yang berisi lagu-lagu instrumental hasil permainan keluarganya. Ayahnya merekam permainan-permainan itu dan menjadikannya beberapa CD. Kagami menikmati alunan piano yang menenangkan itu.

Kagami ingat, lagu itu dimainkan oleh ibunya setiap kali Kagami atau kakaknya menangis. Lagu yang dapat menenangkan pikiran siapapun. Lagu yang lembut, nyaman, dan hangat.

 **Ting Tong!**

Kagami melonjak kaget. Ditatapnya jam, pukul setengah lima sore. _Apa aku ketiduran ya?_ batin Kagami.

"Kagami, kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Fukuda dari luar.

"Kagami! Kalau kau tidur, cepatlah bangun!" dilanjut suara Furihata.

"Atau perlu kita panggil ambulan saja? Sepertinya dia benar-benar depresi, kau tahu. Aku merasa kasihan padanya," sambung Kawahara.

"Sebentar, sebentar," seru Kagami berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Di luar, ia mendapati tiga orang pemain cadangan Seirin yang sama-sama kelas satu dengannya. Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara.

Kagami tersenyum, "Maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran."

"Mendengarkan musik seperti itu? Pantas saja," tutur Kawahara.

"Apa aku menyetelnya terlalu keras?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke arah _DVD Player_ -nya.

"Tidak," Furihata menggeleng, "karena kau membuka pintunya, lagunya jadi terdengar."

"Oh.." Kagami mengangguk pelan, mengusap tengkuk lehernya, "ayo masuk."

Ke-4-nya memasuki apartemen mewah milik Kagami. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengunjungi apartemen itu. Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara duduk di sofa sementara Kagami mengambilkan mereka minuman.

Setelah Kagami kembali dan duduk sambil membawa sebuah surat, pembicaraan pun dimulai. "Jadi, ada apa, Kagami?" tanya Fukuda.

Kagami menyerahkan surat yang ia pegang, "Baca dulu surat ini, baru kau mengerti."

Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara mengernyit penasaran, lalu membaca surat itu. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk membaca surat itu. Dan sukses membuat ketiganya membulatkan mata.

"Kagami.." Fukuda menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan pindah ke Teikou!?" seru Furihata menoleh ke arah Kagami tidak percaya.

"Bukan mauku pindah ke Teikou. Tetapi, ayahku memaksaku, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya disana. Aku bingung harus bagaimana," jawab Kagami menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau tak akan sekolah di Seirin lagi minggu depan?" tanya Kawahara.

Kagami mengangguk pelan. Lalu memandang ketiganya, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi, aku yakin aku harus menjawab panggilan itu. Tetapi, bagaimana cara memberitahu Pelatih dan yang lainnya setelah dua hari lalu kita dikalahkan oleh sekolah itu!?"

Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara terdiam. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka. Kagami memijit pelipisnya, frustasi. Emosinya sedang meluap-luap sekarang saking depresinya. Dia bisa saja nangis atau marah berlebihan sekarang.

"Kagami," panggil Fukuda.

"Ya?" Kagami melihat ke arah Fukuda.

"Kenapa ayahmu memaksamu masuk ke Teikou? Apa karena Seirin kalah dalam Inter-High?"

Kagami menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan karena itu. Ada sepupuku yang bersekolah disana. Dia manajer tim basket Teikou. Dia meminta bantuanku, memaksaku untuk masuk ke Teikou setelah aku sudah diterima di Seirin. Aku menolaknya. Tetapi, dia meminta bantuan ayahku dan akhirnya ayahku memaksaku pindah ke Teikou."

"Apa manajer berambut _pink_ itu sepupumu?" tanya Kawahara.

"Yeah, itu dia," Kagami mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Bantuan apa yang ia minta emangnya?" tanya Furihata.

Kagami terdiam sebentar, mengigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan setiap kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya secara garis besar. "Dia memintaku untuk menolongnya menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai."

 **…**

Kagami takut setengah mati.

Tubuhnya bergemetar, kakinya serasa goyah. Dia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia memandangi Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ketiganya hanya tersenyum, antara hangat dan sedih.

Kagami menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Perutnya terasa melilit. Dia bisa merasakan matanya menghangat.

 _Oh, Tuhan, andaikan manajer sialan itu menyeretku duluan sebelum aku diterima di Seirin, ini tak akan terjadi,_ umpat Kagami.

Para senior dan pelatih Seirin―seorang murid perempuan kelas dua bernama Aida Riko―menatap Kagami bingung.

"Jadi, Kagami-kun, kau ingin membicarakan apa dengan kita semua?" tanya Riko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Kagami meremas surat yang berada di sakunya. Kagami ingin berbicara, namun suaranya tak keluar. Kagami benar-benar takut. Dia mengambil napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia berharap membawa permen karet. Permen karet selalu bisa mengatasi ketakutannya―lumayan sih.

Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara sudah membantunya kemarin sore, dan membantunya memanggil Pelatih dan para senior untuk berkumpul. Sekarang tinggal Kagami yang berbicara, karena tidak mungkin Fukuda, Furihata, atau Kawahara yang memberitahu mereka.

Karena ini masalah Kagami. Kagami yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Oke…tenang…" ucapnya lirih sambil memejamkan mata. Cukup ampuh untuk meredakan ketakutannya. Lalu, ia menatap ke arah mata Riko. Kagami mengeluarkan surat yang sudah diremas sebelumnya dan menyerahkannya ke Riko.

"Kagami-kun, apa ini?" tanya Riko bingung.

"Semua penjelasannya, Pelatih," jawab Kagami merapatkan kedua bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, menjerit, mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia juga mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena terasa sangat hangat.

Kagami akan nangis sebentar lagi. Pasti.

Riko membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Para senior mendekat dan ikutan membaca surat itu. Tak lama kemudian, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kekagetan dan ketidakpercayaan. "Kagami-kun," dengan cepat Riko melihat kembali ke arah Kagami, "apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau akan pindah ke Teikou, Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi menautkan alisnya.

"Berikan penjelasan terhadap ini, D'aho!" seru Hyuuga yang sepertinya masuk ke _clutch time_ -nya.

Kagami memilih untuk melirik lantai di bawahnya. "Ya…mulai minggu depan, aku akan bersekolah di Teikou Academy. Ayahku memaksaku untuk pindah kesana karena permintaan sepupuku. Sepupuku, dia manajer tim basket Teikou, meminta bantuanku setelah aku diterima di Seirin. Aku menolaknya. Tetapi, dia memberitahu ayahku, dan ayahku malah memaksaku masuk ke Teikou.

"Bukan mauku untuk pindah ke Teikou, sungguh! Tetapi, sepupuku sepertinya sudah putus asa dan meminta bantuanku. Dia memintaku untuk menolongnya…uh…menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai..?"

"Menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Izuki tak mengerti.

"I-iya. Salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai ternyata anak dari teman…uh…bisnis? Ayahku. Jadi, Ayahku memintaku―memaksaku pindah ke Teikou untuk membantu sepupuku."

"Haruskah kau pindah, Kagami? Sekarang?" tanya Koganei yang diikuti anggukan Mitobe.

"I-iya, minggu depan," jawab Kagami.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Seirin setelah kau berhasil menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Tsuchida.

"Aku tak tahu…" jawab Kagami pelan, "tapi, aku ingin kembali. Aku suka Seirin. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada tim basket ini. Disini menyenangkan, hangat, nyaman. Aku-aku…aku tak mau…" dada Kagami terasa sesak. Matanya benar-benar panas sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan air membasahi pipinya.

Benar 'kan? Kagami menangis.

"AKU TAK MAU PINDAH DARI SEIRIN!" teriaknya meremas bajunya. Kagami terisak.

Masa' bodohlah dengan pepatah 'anak cowok gak boleh nangis'.

Masa' bodohlah dengan hancurnya _image_ sangar Kagami.

Kagami menangis, karena dia tak mau pindah.

Dia terlalu mencintai tim basket Seirin, walaupun dia baru tiga bulan berada di tim itu.

"Oh, Kagami-kun," mata Riko berkaca dan memeluk Kagami.

"Kagami," Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara berlari kecil dan memeluk Kagami.

Para senior juga tak bisa menahan air matanya, dan ikutan memeluk Kagami.

Siang itu mereka tidak latihan. Mereka menangis. Menangis karena tak ingin melepaskan salah satu anggota baru mereka. Menangis karena Kagami tak menginginkan apa yang sudah dirancang oleh ayahnya. Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin menangis karena mereka saling menyayangi dan tak rela melepas siapapun.

 **…**

Untungnya, tim basket Seirin mengerti dengan situasi Kagami. Mereka mengucapkan semoga sukses kepada Kagami. Kagami berjanji akan tetap menjaga kontak dan mengunjungi mereka setiap akhir pekan.

Di hari Sabtu, mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Kagami untuk perpindahan Kagami ke Teikou. Malam itu semua tersenyum bahagia, walaupun kesedihan masih menyelimuti mereka.

Dan, di hari Minggunya, seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin mengantar Kagami ke stasiun. Kagami tersenyum, berusaha menahan tangisnya, "Terima kasih semuanya. Aku akan berkunjung di akhir pekan nanti."

"Tentu, hati-hatilah disana, Kagami-kun," seru Riko.

"Kalau ada yang macam-macam, kau bisa menghubungiku dan yang lainnya, nak," Kiyoshi mengacak-acak rambut Kagami.

"Hei, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok!" seru Kagami.

"Kami tahu itu, Kagami," kata Furihata.

"Semoga sukses!" seru Koganei dan diikuti oleh Mitobe yang mengacungkan jempol.

"Kepindahan untuk Kesuksesan," gumam Izuki, "oh, itu lumayan."

"Diamlah, Izuki," Hyuuga menatap tajam temannya.

Semuanya tertawa. Kagami mengecek jam tangannya, "Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa," Kagami melambai dan pergi menuju kereta jurusannya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Kagami!" seru Kawahara.

"Kalau sudah sampai kabarin ya!" sambung yang lainnya.

Kagami hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Ketika ia sampai di bawah, pintu baru terbuka. Setelah menunggu penumpang untuk turun, Kagami masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ia mengambil HP-nya dari saku dan menelepon seseorang.

 **[Halo? Tai-chan?]**

"Hei, Satsuki, aku sudah di dalam kereta. Setelah sampai nanti, aku harus kemana?"

 **[Oh, oh, tenang saja, Tai-chan. Aku akan izin sebentar dan menjemputmu, oke? Jangan kemana-mana.]**

"Baiklah…kau sedang latihan basket, ya?"

 **[Yeah, begitulah. Besok kami akan tanding.]**

"Inter-High?"

 **[Inter-High sudah lewat Tai-chan, kami menang. Kami akan ada latih tanding dengan salah satu universitas di dekat sini.]**

"Universitas? Ohh…oke…kamarku bagaimana?"

 **[Tentu saja, aku dan Yuichi-san telah mengaturnya. Kau akan sekamar dengan** ― **bukan hanya satu, tapi dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai.]**

Kagami diam. _Sialan nih cewek_ , batinnya, "Hebat. Mampus aku. Apa mereka ingat denganku?"

 **[Kurasa sih iya, soalnya mereka sempat kelelahan setelah bertanding denganmu.]**

"Be..gitu…"

 **[Tenang saja Tai-chan! Teman sekamarmu gak se-arogan itu kok! Tetsu-kun orangnya baik, dan Ki-chan itu pengertian, walaupun berisik.]**

"Tetsu-kun…? Ki-chan…?"

 **[Ah, mungkin kau mengenalnya dengan sebutan Phantom Sixth Man dan Copy Cat, Tai-chan.]**

Dan Kagami langsung mematikan sambungannya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Kagami tersenyum masam.

"Hebat sekali. Aku akan sekamar dengan seorang manusia hantu dan sepupunya Spongebob."[]

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini apaan!?/lempar meja/Fic GomxKagami!? Kok lu tega bikin Kagami-maji-tenshi nanges hah!?/tabok author

Iya, iya, yang awal itu AoKaga momen~ Taulah, mereka mirip tapi tidak(?)/maksud lo paan-,-

Spesial edisi AoKaga day, soalnya selesai dalam satu hari di hari jadinya Idiotic Couple ini :v

Bukan, bukan, endingnya bukan AoKaga, Alice juga masih bingung, soalnya lagi kepincut sama KiKaga dan AkaKaga juga KiyoKaga/mikir keras

Abaikan judulnya, Alice gak tau mau kasih judul apa, jadilah gitu. Entah apa maksudnya, yang pasti koloni pelangi kita menemukan cahaya baru mereka, dha, gitu.

Chapter depan udah setengah jadi, jadi kemungkinan besar akan di post gak lama2

Chapter depan mungkin mengandung Kurokaga, Kikaga, dan bro!KagaMomo lebih banyak, jadi siap2 saja buat yang ngeship mereka~

Akhir kata, Alice mengucapkan tenkyu peri mac buat yang udah nge-baca, follow, fav, dan review fic ini~ :D

 _Anyway_ , ini fic kedua Alice di fandom Kurobas/gak ada yang nanya

* * *

 **Edited: 05/10/2016 ~ HAPPY AOKAGA DAY! ^0^)/ bagi yang merayakan O:v**


	2. Chapter 2

Momoi kelewat senang karena sepupunya akan pindah ke Teikou Academy. Sebenarnya, Momoi merasa bersalah juga karena sepupunya sudah masuk ke SMA yang dia cintai, dan kalah dalam Inter-High karena tim basket Teikou.

Tapi, Momoi perlu bantuan sepupunya.

Entah kenapa, Momoi merasa sepupunya dapat membantunya menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai.

Momoi merasa ada yang salah dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dimulai dari sahabat masa kecilnya yang mulai berubah sejak kelas tiga SMP, lalu berlanjut dengan anggota lainnya.

Walaupun Tetsu-kun kesayangannya gak terlalu berubah.

Momoi gak tahu dari segi mana sepupunya dapat menyelamatkan sahabatnya, tapi intuisi wanitanya berkata bahwa sepupunya akan membawa dampak besar.

Lagipula, Yuichi-san mendukung. Yuichi-san itu ayahnya sepupu Momoi, yang udah memasuk-paksakan sepupunya ke Teikou Academy.

Sekali lagi, Momoi merasa kasihan. Tapi, Momoi sudah berjanji kalau sepupunya berhasil menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai, sepupunya boleh kembali ke SMA-nya dulu.

"Oi, Satsuki!" terdengar suara familiar di telinga Momoi.

Momoi langsung menoleh. Wajahnya berseri-seri, "Tai-chan~!" Momoi berlari dan menerjang pemuda ber-iris _crimsoni_ itu.

"Wo-woi, _slow down_ , Satsuki! Aku nanti jatuh!" serunya menjaga keseimbangan.

Momoi menatap sepupunya dengan senyuman lebar, "Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Tai-chan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku datang. Kau meminta bantuanku, 'kan?"

 _Ah, sifat malaikatnya itu_ , batin Momoi berusaha menahan tangis bahagianya.

Di depannya, berdiri pemuda setinggi 190 cm dengan iris _crimson_ , rambut gradasi merah-hitam, dan alis terbelah dua; yang aneh namun lucu.

Ya, itu sepupu Momoi. Namanya Kagami Taiga, _ace_ tim basket SMA Seirin.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **II.** Teman Sekamar Baru  
 **Hints** : KuroKaga KiKaga bro!KagaMomo

 **XxXxXxX**

Momoi tak bisa berhenti mengoceh. Kagami tahu itu. Sifat cerewet perempuan berambut _pink_ itu memang membuat siapapun menjadi kesal. Dengan suaranya yang cempreng dan nyakitin telinga, Kagami sudah belajar untuk bertahan dari ocehan-ocehan Momoi selama bertahun-tahun.

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum. Momoi tak bisa berhenti mengoceh berarti Momoi benar-benar bahagia Kagami datang ke Teikou Academy.

Sedih mengingat dia harus rela meninggalkan Seirin dan pindah ke sekolah yang mengalahkannya di Inter-High kemarin. Tapi, melihat Momoi yang berseri-seri membuat Kagami tahu bahwa Momoi sudah benar-benar putus asa dalam menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai.

 _Plus_ , Kagami sudah melihat permainan tim basket monster itu.

Arogan, sombong, kekuatan mereka terlalu berlebih untuk anak SMA. Kagami tak percaya bahwa mereka sudah seperti itu sejak SMP. Bagaimana nasib mereka kalau sudah kuliah nanti? Kagami gak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya.

Mengingat kembali ucapan pemuda dim di akhir pertandingan Inter-High melawan Teikou membuat Kagami tersenyum masam.

Slogan 'yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' itu terdengar menyedihkan. Pemuda dim itu sepertinya sudah putus asa berharap bahwa ada orang yang dapat menyainginya. Kagami merasa kasihan.

Ditambah slogan Teikou yang benar-benar ingin Kagami robek-robek lalu dibakar. ' _Winning is Everything_ '? Yang benar saja. Hanya bocah yang berpikir kemenangan adalah segalanya.

Kemenangan sebagai kewajiban terlihat hampa.

Kemenangan sebagai tujuan dengan perjuangan keras baru terasa nyata.

Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutmu, lalu kau ingin melompat-lompat dan menjerit kegirangan. Kemenangan yang menyenangkan.

Kagami pengen bilang bahwa slogan dan tuntutan Teikou Academy membuat kerusakan terhadap moral anak-anak Jepang. Contohnya aja Kiseki no Sedai. Lihat betapa arogannya mereka.

'Kan kasian. Mereka masih bocah, jangan dituntut yang macem-macem deh.

Kagami bakal ngelabrak pendiri Teikou dan siapapun yang bertanggung jawab merusak moral anak-anak Jepang ini, kalau saja Teikou bukan sekolah elit, ayah dan ibunya bukan orang penting, asal Amerika lagi, dan Kagami gak mau berurusan dengan polisi, apalagi media.

Amit-amit deh.

Lagipula, Kagami bingung bagaimana dia dapat membantu Momoi menyelamatkan Kiseki no Sedai. Apa Kagami harus nantang semuanya dalam _one-on-one_? Kagami menggeleng. Dia pasti kalah telak. Yang ada koloni pelangi itu tambah songong.

Terus apa? Tabok kepalanya satu-satu? Si pendek berambut merah bermata belang itu lumayan ngeri. Bawa gunting kemana-mana lagi. Kagami 'kan masih sayang nyawa.

Laporin polisi? Nah, nanti dia yang malah di proses di meja hijau karena mencemarkan nama baik sekolah.

Andaikan kakaknya disini, dia bakal ngelakuin apa ya? Kakak Kagami, namanya Megu, adalah orang yang ekstrim sebenarnya. Dia selalu menyeret Kagami, Momoi, dan yang lainnya untuk melakukan hal-hal ekstrim seperti terjun bebas dari Empire State atau main _bungee jumping_ di Grand Canyon.

Sumpah, Kagami merinding mengingat masa lalunya yang _abnormal_.

Walaupun sekarang Megu sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak, ke- _abnormal_ -annya masih tak berubah. Dan dia menjadi FBI, agen lapangan. Kagami cuman bisa membayangkan kalau sang kakak nembak-nembak orang pakai dua pistol, lalu bilang ke atasannya kalau dia cuman main-main.

 _Kenapa ya gue punya kakak se-ekstrim dia?_ Kagami gak habis pikir, _bodo' amet deh. Gue 'kan harusnya mikirin gimana caranya nyelamatin si koloni pelangi._

"Tai-chan! Tai-chan~!" panggil Momoi.

"Hn?" Kagami menoleh ke arah Momoi.

"Tai-chan gak dengerin ih.."

"Dengerin apa?"

"Jadi, selama di Teikou, kau harus memanggilku Momoi, dan aku akan memanggilmu Kagamin di depan orang banyak, mengerti?"

"Napa?"

"Soalnya nanti kalau tahu kita sepupuan, yang lain pada curiga dengan siasat-mu berada di Teikou. Aku ingin misi penyelamatan ini tidak terendus oleh siapapun, terutama dari Akashi-kun."

"Akashi? Akashi yang mana ya?"

"Yang rambut merah! Kapten Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Oh, yang mata belang."

"Jangan ngomong gitu, Kagamin!" Momoi memukul punggung Kagami dengan keras, "ketahuan sama orangnya, digunting loh ama Akashi-kun."

"Maniak gunting tuh orang?"

"Pokoknya jangan ngomong gitu di depan Akashi-kun kalau gak mau digunting atau disayat ama orangnya!"

"Iya, iya," Kagami mengibaskan tangannya, "terus, rencananya gimana?"

"Untuk awalnya, aku ingin kau berteman akrab dengan _roommate_ -mu nanti, Kuroko-kun dan Kise-kun. Lalu, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan masalah mereka, atau…gitu-gitu deh. Oh ya, di Teikou, kau wajib ikut klub loh! Tai-chan mau ikut klub apa? Basket?"

" _No way_! Rasanya aneh kalau aku masuk ke klub basket. Seperti…uh…balas dendam dari dalam? Ogah deh. Yang lain, ada apa aja?"

"Umm…" Momoi berpikir keras, "ah! Mungkin kau mau masuk klub seni? Seni lukis! Klub itu sekarang hanya memiliki dua anggota saja. Kau senang melukis di waktu senggang, 'kan, Tai-chan?"

Kagami berpikir sejenak, "Bisa kupikirkan hal itu. Nanti kulihat klubnya."

"Oke," Momoi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berhenti berjalan.

Kagami yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa, Satsuki?"

"Ada apa? Tai-chan, kau tak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Sebelah kirimu," jawab Momoi menghadap ke sebelah kirinya, "kita sudah sampai."

Kagami menoleh ke arah kiri dan terpukau, kagum. Ia bisa melihat halaman depan yang luas, dengan taman bunga dan air mancur di tengah-tengah. Lalu, di belakangnya, terdapat bangunan tinggi berwarna putih. Di belakang bangunan itu, terlihat siluet gedung-gedung yang lebih tinggi.

"Selamat datang di Teikou Academy, Tai-chan."

 **…**

Kuroko meneguk minumannya. Latihan kali ini cukup melelahkan. Dan seperti biasa, cahayanya, Aomine Daiki, tidak datang ke latihan. Kuroko memandangi botol minumannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Aomine?

Tidak, apa yang terjadi pada Kiseki no Sedai?

Padahal dulu mereka sering jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama, dan bersenang-senang. Namun, seiringnya waktu berjalan, entah mengapa Kuroko merasa hubungan mereka terasa lebih renggang.

Momoi juga terlihat khawatir dan sedih. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, dia lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kise juga mulai terlihat jauh, namun masih dekat dengan Kuroko karena mereka sekamar.

Ngomongin soal sekamar, Kuroko jadi ingat bahwa dia dan Kise akan mendapat teman sekamar baru hari ini.

Momoi bilang, pindahan itu dari sekolah yang pernah dihadapi oleh tim Teikou di Inter-High. Kuroko jadi penasaran. Bagaimana bisa anak pindahan itu pindah ke Teikou? Maksudnya, bukankah dia merasa benci pada Teikou karena telah dikalahkan? Apa hatinya sekuat baja hingga terima-terima saja pindah ke Teikou?

Kuroko berharap teman sekamarnya orang yang baik-baik dan tidak merepotkan. Cukup mengurusi anak anjing seperti Kise, ia tak mau dibebani lagi.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise menghampiri Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya.

"Momocchi kemana, ssu?"

"Kurasa dia izin tadi dengan pelatih. Sepertinya mengecek murid pindahan itu."

"Eh? Murid pindahan?"

"Kise-kun, apa kau tak mendengar ucapan Momoi-san beberapa hari lalu?"

"Yang mana, ssu?"

"Kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan hari ini."

"Beneran, ssu!?" mata Kise berkilau.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Iya, dan dia akan menjadi teman sekamar kita yang baru."

"Wah, pasti mengasyikkan, ssu! Aku penasaran seperti apa teman sekamar baru kita," Kise berandai-andai, "apa dia main basket, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Eh!? Bagaimana Kurokocchi bisa tahu?"

"Momoi-san bilang teman sekamar baru kita adalah salah satu musuh kita saat Inter-High kemarin."

"Uh..oh…" Kise menundukkan kepala, "apa dia ingin balas dendam, ssu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun," Kuroko menggeleng, "kita akan tahu nanti."

"Baiklah, ssu!" Kise tersenyum mantap. Lalu terdengar suara peluit yang nyaring.

"Kita sudah dipanggil lagi. Ayo, Kise-kun," Kuroko meletakkan handuknya dan berlari menuju tengah lapangan.

"Oke, ssu!" Kise memberi hormat lalu mengikuti Kuroko.

 **…**

Momoi mengantar Kagami ke ruangan guru yang mengurus mutasi siswa untuk mengkonfirmasi perpindahan Kagami. Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mengkonfirmasi semua itu. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, Momoi mengantar Kagami ke kamarnya.

"Kamarmu ada di Gedung C, lantai 6 nomor 607. Gedung C mungkin jauh dari kelasmu, tapi dia yang paling dekat dengan _gym_ dan bukit belakang sekolah. Kalau gak salah, ada lapangan basket di belakang Gedung C," jelas Momoi.

"Jauh dari kantin gak?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalau yang kau maksud kantin sekolah, yah, lumayan sih. Tapi, setiap gedung terdapat ruang makan untuk makan malam dan sarapan dan minimarket di lantai dasar. Sebelum kau pergi ke kamarmu, kau harus memberitahu pengawas Gedung C."

"Pengawas? Ada berapa banyak? Semuanya laki-laki atau ada perempuan?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada empat pengawas. Tiga laki-laki, satu perempuan. Jam segini yang menjaga adalah Araki-sensei. Dia pembina klub kendo dan lumayan sadis. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik kok," jelas Momoi, "lumayan…sih."

"Dia galak ya?"

"Tegas kok."

"Dijamin sadis."

"Gak juga."

"Pengawas yang lain siapa?"

"Mm…ada Nakamura-sensei, Suzuki-sensei, dan Sawamura-sensei. Yang paling galak sih Suzuki-sensei. Dia masuk _list_ 'Guru Killer' di Teikou. Dia ngajar fisika untuk kelas dua."

"Astaga…gimana nasib otak idiot gue…"

"Tenang kok, Dai-chan juga idiot," Momoi megacungkan jempolnya.

"Dai-chan? Siapa tuh?"

"Salah satu anggota Kisedai. Bagiku, dia mirip denganmu loh; sama-sama _basuke-baka_. Tapi, masalahnya, selain idiot dan _basuke-baka_ , dia gak bisa apa-apa lagi. Gak kayak Tai-chan, yang bisa masak, ngurusin rumah, main musik, ngelukis, bahkan jaga anak pun mampu."

Kagami cuman manggut-manggut.

"Tunggu…" mendadak wajah Momoi menjadi serius, "bukankah Tai-chan itu material _housewife_ yang baik?"

"Hei…"

"Aku gak bercanda, serius! Tai-chan 'kan pandai bersih-bersih, bisa masak, imut lagi."

"Siapa yang lo panggil imut, hah!?" Kagami sewot sambil _blushing_.

"Tuh 'kan, imut~ Ih, Tai-chan, kenapa engkau begitu imut~?"

"Diamlah, Satsuki," Kagami memalingkan mukanya.

"Malu nih ye…malu…"

"Ughh…"

Momoi tertawa kecil melihat wajah _blushing_ Kagami. Walaupun Kagami sebelas-duabelas dengan Aomine, tetapi Kagami memang material _housewife_ yang baik, dan pemuda sangar ini mempunyai sisi imut yang benar-benar imut.

"Oh ya, barang-barang ku? Aku cuman bawa satu koper dan tas ransel yang isinya sebagian dari barang-barangku di apartemen lamaku," tanya Kagami baru sadar.

"Buku dan seragam? Sepertinya sudah dititipkan kepada pengawas Gedung C. Kalau soal lemari, rak, dan yang lainnya, mungkin besok baru datang. Pertama, kau harus mengonfirmasi bahwa kau memang akan belajar di Teikou dan menetap di asrama. Baru barang-barangmu datang keesokan harinya," jawab Momoi.

"Gitu ya..?" Momoi hanya mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Gedung C. Tak jauh dari sana, mereka melihat sebuah meja resepsionis dengan seoran wanita berambut hitam dan membawa pedang kayu mengawasi sekitar. Momoi dan Kagami mendadak mematung ketika pandangan si wanita beralih ke keduanya.

Momoi berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Kagami. "Konnichiwa, Araki-sensei," sapa Momoi yang diikuti bungkukan Kagami.

"Konnichiwa, Momoi," jawab Araki-sensei dengan nada dingin, lalu menoleh ke arah Kagami, "dan, siapa pemuda itu?"

"Dia murid baru yang akan menetap di kamar 607, sensei. Namanya Kagami Taiga," jawab Momoi.

"Na-nama saya Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, sensei," Kagami membungkuk dengan kaku.

"Begitu, jadi kau murid pindahan itu," Araki-sensei manggut-manggut, "perkenalkan, namaku Araki-sensei. Jangan coba macam-macam disini, mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti…desu," Kagami mengangguk dengan gugup, membuat Momoi geli.

"Sekarang, kau harus mengisi buku agenda ini dan bawa kardus di balik meja ini, yang ada tulisan nomor kamarmu," jelas Araki-sensei.

Kagami mengangguk dan menurut. Momoi memerhatikan Kagami mengisi buku agenda itu lalu mengambil kardus di balik meja resepsionis. "Biarkan aku membawa kopermu," kata Momoi dengan nada memaksa.

"B-baiklah," Kagami pasrah, "terima kasih, Araki-sensei."

"Terima kasih, Araki-sensei," sambung Momoi.

"Terima kasih kembali," Araki-sensei mengangguk dan memerhatikan keduanya yang berjalan menuju _lift._ Momoi menekan tombol naik. Tak lama kemudian, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan keduanya masuk. Momoi menekan tombol enam.

Terdengar alunan musik _mellow_ di _lift_. "Bukankah ini terlalu sepi?" ungkap Kagami.

"Sekarang akhir pekan, Tai-chan. Semua orang pergi bersenang-senang."

"Dan tim basket harus latihan?"

"Kami akan latih tanding besok dengan universitas, makanya kami latihan."

"Bukankah kau akan kena marah jika terlalu lama izin?"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku diharuskan mengawasi murid pindahan atas perintah kepala sekolah, jadi, ya, kurasa tak apa."

"Kau berbohong, ya?"

"Oh, ayolah, sesekali membolos dari neraka itu boleh, 'kan? Gak semua anak-anak Teikou itu sesempurna putri kerajaan."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau bahkan tak mendekati putri kerajaan selain penampilanmu."

"Dasar lo, Tai-chan," Momoi memukul perut Kagami yang langsung meringis.

"Satsuki, gue bawa kardus berat loh. Lo bakal tanggung jawab nanti kalo gue masuk UKS," dan Momoi hanya tertawa geli.

 **Ting!** _Lift_ sampai di lantai enam. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan keduanya keluar. Momoi memandu Kagami ke arah kanan. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu bertuliskan nomor 607.

Momoi mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu kamar. Momoi melepas sepatunya, begitu juga Kagami, yang kemudian menutup pintu dengan mendorongnya. Kamar itu seperti apartemen lamanya, namun lebih luas dan mewah.

Momoi memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna merah marun. Di sana terdapat sebuah _single bed_ dengan laci di dekat kasur. Dinding kamar itu berwarna _vermillion_. Momoi meletakkan koper itu tak jauh dari laci. Kagami meletakkan kardusnya tak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi, ini kamarku? Luas juga," tutur Kagami melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Teikou 'kan sekolah elit," jawab Momoi, "seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, barang-barangmu akan datang besok."

"Tapi, besok bukannya aku sudah mulai sekolah, ya?"

"Besok tanggal merah, Tai-chan."

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu."

"Tentu saja, yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makanan dan basket juga tidur saja."

"Hei, aku juga memikirkan hal lain, tahu."

"Terserah, aku akan menunjukkan hal lain di kamar ini," Momoi keluar dari kamar Kagami. Kagami mengekorinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu di dekat pintu masuk, "Ini kamar mandinya. Ada _shower_ dan _bathup_. Jadi, terserah kau mau mandi menggunakan apa. Saranku, kau _shower_ -an dulu baru berendam di _bathup_."

Kagami hanya mengangguk.

Lalu, mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah. Di sana terdapat karpet bundar berwarna biru dongker, dengan meja kaca di atasnya. Di depan meja terdapat TV, dan dibelakangnya terdapat sofa panjang berwarna oranye pucat. Tak jauh dari ruang tengah, terdapat dapur dengan alat-alat yang super lengkap, dan kulkas abu-abu berdesain bunga yang besar. Di samping dapur terdapat balkon.

Momoi melihat raut wajah Kagami. Matanya berbinar kagum. Kagami segera menghampiri kulkas dan melihat isinya. "Oh ya ampun, anak-anak ini pasti jarang memasak. Isinya hanya _snack_ saja," komentar Kagami.

"Makan pagi dan makan malam sudah disediakan oleh pengurus asrama di Ruang Makan. Tetapi, kau boleh melewatkannya dengan membuat makanan sendiri di kamar. Makan pagi di mulai pukul 06.15, soalnya kelas dimulai pukul 07.15―tetapi kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan pukul 07.30. Sedangkan makan malam dimulai pukul 19.25, dan paling lambat pukul 21.00 soalnya banyak lampu yang sudah dipadamkan saat itu."

"O…kee…" Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti, "apa isi minimarket?"

"Biasanya peralatan mandi, alat tulis, pembersih, atau makanan beku."

"Bahan-bahan masakan?"

"Kau harus pergi ke supermarket dekat sini. Lumayan jauh sih kalau jalan kaki."

"Gitu…"

"Ayo, kutunjukkan yang lain," kata Momoi berjalan menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari dapur. Kagami mengikutinya. Kamar itu bernuansa abu-abu pucat, terkesan rapi dan…sedikit suram sepertinya.

"Ini kamar Tetsu-kun. Dan, yeah, kamar ini terkesan suram. Tetsu-kun memang orang yang misterius dan wajahnya selalu datar. Tapi, itu yang membuatnya imut~" Momoi langsung _fangirling_ -an.

Kagami mengamati kamar itu. _Single bed_ , dengan laci dan jam weker biru muda di atasnya. Di sampingnya terdapat meja belajar dari kayu dan beberapa buku. _Sepertinya dia suka membaca_ , batin Kagami, _dan bukan tipe orang yang merepotkan. Tapi, hawanya yang tipis ituloh…ngeri banget, kayak hantu._

"Oke," Momoi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "ayo kita ke kamar sebelah, kamarnya Ki-chan."

Kagami menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamar di sebelah. Kamar itu berwarna _soft yellow_ dengan banyak barang yang…menyakitkan mata? Mungkin itu kata yang tepat, dan terkesan berantakan.

"Ini kamar Ki-chan. Ki-chan seorang model yang sibuk, jadi kamarnya berantakan begini, dan dia cerewet, sama sepertiku," jelas Momoi.

Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti. Kagami mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kise adalah orang yang _childish_ , cerewet, mungkin mirip Momoi cuman versi lebih parahnya. Kagami hanya berharap Kise tidak akan membuat hidupnya lebih parah.

Setelah puas mengamati kamar Kise, Momoi dan Kagami keluar. "Jadi, aku akan kembali ke _gym_. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Momoi.

"Menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu si manusia hantu dan sepupunya Spongebob sambil menikmati cemilan dan menonton TV lalu memutar lagu dan menggambar mungkin?" jawab Kagami.

Momoi menatapnya datar, "Bagaimana kalau memperlajari sistem Teikou Academy, denahnya, dan klub-klubnya? Aku akan mengambilnya dari kamar Tetsu-kun," Momoi memasuki kamar Kuroko.

Kagami menatapnya masam, "Biarkanlah aku istirahat sejenak, manajer sialan. Besok juga libur."

"Tidak bisa, Tai-chan. Rangkuman Teikou Academy aja segini, lebih baik kau mempelajarinya sekarang, sambil menyetel TV atau mendengarkan lagu, silahkan. Sambil memakan cemilanpun tak apa," Momoi keluar sambil membawa serta buku bersampul biru muda yang cukup tebal.

Kagami mengernyit, "Aku mual."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan muntah di kamar mandi, baru membaca buku ini," Momoi meletakkan buku itu di atas meja, "baiklah, aku akan kembali ke _gym_. Tiga jam lagi latihan akan berakhir, jadi siap-siaplah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Tai-chan."

"Ugh…yeah, sampai jumpa…" Kagami mengelus perutnya yang terasa seperti melilit.

Momoi keluar dari kamar itu, menyisakan Kagami sendirian. Kagami menatap buku tebal itu dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mendesah. "Terserah deh, daripada aku disayat si _em_ -pink sialan itu," Kagami menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya dengan enggan.

"Moga aja otak berkapasitas kecil gue bisa ngerti ginian, Sat…" gumam Kagami menghela napas berat.

 **…**

Kise mengatur napasnya. Pelatih benar-benar sadis hari ini. Apa karena besok akan ada latih tanding dengan universitas dekat sini? Tapi, gak se-sadis ini juga, 'kan?

Kise mendengar pintu _gym_ dibuka. Ia langsung menoleh, mendapati Momoi memasuki _gym_. Momoi terlihat lelah. Apa mengantar anak pindahan itu begitu susah?

"Momocchi!" Kise berlari menghampiri manajer tim basket itu.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" tanya Momoi tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat lelah, ssu. Apa mengantar anak pindahan itu benar-benar melelahkan?"

"Sebenarnya, jarak antara satu gedung dengan yang lainnya yang membuatku lelah. Untung kamarnya ada di Gedung C. Misalkan kamarnya di Gedung A, aku akan bolos hingga latihan berakhir."

"Momocchi curang, ssu," Kise memanyunkan bibirnya dan Momoi tertawa kecil. "Jadi, anak pindahan itu seperti apa, ssu?"

"Umm…sekilas dia mirip Aomine-kun, tapi dia tidak se-arogan si dim itu, dan kulitnya lebih putih."

Kise tertawa geli, "Apa dia menyenangkan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia mengeluh karena tak ada bahan buat memasak di minimarket. Dia suka memasak mungkin."

"Wahh…aku penasaran dengan masakannya, ssu."

"Mungkin kau bisa menemaninya membeli bahan-bahan makanan di supermarket nanti."

"Itu akan membuat hubungan kami jadi lebih dekat, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sekarang dia sedang apa, ssu?"

"Aku memaksanya membaca buku tentang Teikou Academy yang kupinjam dari kamar Tetsu-kun."

"Momocchi sadis~"

"Heh, kau harus tahu sistem sekolahmu sebelum kau memulai kegiatan belajar disini."

"Kau benar, ssu! Untungnya kita sudah sekolah sejak SMP di Teikou, jadi tak perlu mempelajari buku tebal menyebalkan itu lagi, ssu."

Momoi tertawa kecil, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali berlatih, Ki-chan, kau tak mau kena tusuk guntingnya Akashi-kun, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, ssu! Aku kembali berlatih, ya, Momocchi!" Kise melambai pada Momoi dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Semangat, tiga jam lagi kau akan bertemu dengan si murid pindahan, Ki-chan~" Momoi membalas lambaian tangan itu.

 **…**

Latihan selesai sekitar pukul empat sore. Kise dan Kuroko mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, keduanya bergegas pamit dengan yang lain dan pergi ke kamar mereka.

Berhubung kamar mereka dekat, jadi mereka akan mandi di kamar saja.

Lagipula, mereka sudah penasaran dengan teman sekamar baru mereka.

 _Tapi, masalahnya di teman sekamar kami yang baru adalah musuh yang kami kalahkan di Inter-High_ , batin Kuroko.

 _Jika dia berniat membalas dendam bagaimana?_ batin Kise, _tapi, Momocchi bilang dia baik sih._

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise.

"Ya, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku benar-benar semangat bertemu teman sekamar baru kita," ujar Kise, "tapi, disisi lain, aku juga takut. Bagaimana kalau dia…membenci kita?"

Kuroko diam menatap Kise, "Aku juga takut, Kise-kun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik kita bergegas pergi ke kamar. Tubuhku terasa lengket. Aku ingin segera mandi."

Kise mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu."

Mereka sampai di lantai dasar Gedung C. Disana, terdapat beberapa siswa yang sedang mengisi agenda dan Araki-sensei dengan pedang kayunya. Ketika mereka di dekat meja resepsionis, siswa tadi sudah menaiki _lift_.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Araki-sensei," sapa Kuroko.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Araki-sensei~!" seru Kise melambaikan tangan.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kuroko, Kise," Araki-sensei menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi, "kalian sepertinya sangat kelelahan."

"Iya, ssu! Pelatih sangat sadis hari ini, entah kenapa," jawab Kise masam, sedangkan Kuroko mengisi agenda.

"Mungkin dia lagi baper kali. Pelatih kalian 'kan baper-an orangnya," kata Araki-sensei.

"Eh? Pelatih orangnya baper-an? Muka sangar gitu baper-an?" Kise gak habis pikir dengan ucapan Araki-sensei.

Kuroko selesai menulis agenda, "Kise-kun, tanda tanganmu."

"Oh iya," Kise mengambil alih pena dan menuliskan tanda tangannya di agenda.

Kuroko menatap Araki-sensei, "Araki-sensei, apa kesan pertamamu melihat murid pindahan itu?"

Araki-sensei berpikir sejenak, "Dia mirip Aomine sih. Tubuhnya tinggi, besar―sepertinya dia ikut olahraga. Sedikit kaku sih. Bicaranya kasar, tapi dia berusaha untuk sopan. Mungkin bawaan dari sana."

"Dari _sana_?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Kudengar dia tinggal di Amerika sebelum sekolah di Jepang," jawab Araki-sensei.

"Eh, serius-ssu!?" mata Kise berbinar.

"Apa menurut Araki-sensei dia merepotkan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm…sebenarnya tidak terlalu, sepertinya. Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri?" jawab Araki-sensei.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami ke kamar dulu, permisi Araki-sensei," Kuroko berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Eh, tunggu, Kurokocchi," Kise menulis sesuatu di agenda, menutup pena, dan berlari mengejar Kuroko, "sampai jumpa nanti, Araki-sensei!"

Araki-sensei hanya mengangguk. Menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya pintu _lift_ terbuka dan tiga orang siswa keluar. Kuroko dan Kise segera masuk dan menekan tombol enam. Lagu barat terdengar di dalam _lift_. Mereka berhenti di lantai lima, dan dua orang siswa masuk.

Tak lama, _lift_ berhenti di lantai 6 dan kedua pemain basket Teikou itu keluar, berbelok ke kanan, menuju kamar mereka.

Kuroko memegang ganggang pintu, menelan ludahnya, menyiapkan mental. Ia menatap Kise yang berada di sebelahnya. Kise menatap balik Kuroko, lalu mengangguk. Kuroko menggerakkan ganggang pintu ke bawah dan membuka pintu.

Pemandangan yang disambut pertama kali oleh keduanya adalah sosok pemuda berambut gradasi merah-hitam yang sedang selonjoran di sofa sambil membaca buku tentang Teikou Academy dan TV yang menyala.

 _Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu_ , Kuroko mengingat siapa pemuda itu.

"Nomor punggung sepuluh Seirin!" seru Kise menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu.

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda itu menatap Kise dan Kuroko bingung. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu menjerit kaget hingga melempar buku tebal itu dan berlari bersembunyi di dapur. Mengintip mereka sambil memegang penggorengan.

 _Eh…?_ ekspresi Kuroko dan Kise tak bisa dijelaskan melihat reaksi si pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu.

"A-a-aku gak ngambil cemilan kalian, sungguh!" serunya terdengar gugup, "a-a-aku cuman nyalain TV sambil baca buku jahanam itu. Sumpah demi panci ini!"

 _Demi panci…?_ batin Kuroko dan Kise _sweatdrop_.

"Tenang nomor sepuluh Seirin, kami gak akan menggigit kok," kata Kuroko berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau teman sekamar kami yang baru, ssu?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

Pemuda itu mengangguk denga cepat. _Dia ketakutan_ , batin Kuroko dan Kise _sweatdrop_.

Kuroko melangkah mendekati dapur, "Tenanglah, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kami tak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Tentu-ssu! Kau sekarang adalah anggota baru di kamar kami, jadi kita teman-ssu, nomor sepuluh Seirin!" jawab Kise mengikuti jejak Kuroko.

"A-a-aku punya nama loh…" pemuda itu terdengar kesal namun suaranya gemetar.

"Kami juga. Ayo, kita perkenalkan diri masing-masing di sofa," ajak Kuroko mengulurkan tangan. Mata pemuda itu berkilau melihat aksi Kuroko. Kedua pemain basket Teikou itu menemukan bahwa ekspresi itu lucu.

"T-tapi, a-aku boleh megang panci ini, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu hati-hati.

Kuroko dan Kise saling pandang, lalu memandang pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau memeluk bantal saja, ssu?" usul Kise.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada panci itu. "Baiklah-ssu, kau boleh memegang panci itu," Kise tersenyum pasrah.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan keluar dari dapur. Kuroko tersenyum, "Ayo," dan menarik tangan pemuda itu yang bebas. Ketiganya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disana. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu duduk di tengah, sedangkan Kise dan Kuroko mengapitnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau yang pertama, nomor sepuluh Seirin?" usul Kise.

Pemuda itu merapatkan kedua bibirnya, lalu berbicara, "K-Kagami Taiga."

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Dan aku Kise Ryota, salam kenal juga, Kagami!" seru Kise dengan energik.

Kagami hanya mengangguk-angguk. "K-kalian tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh…'kan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Karena kalian menyeramkan di lapangan, jadi aku lumayan takut, kalau kalian akan ngapa-ngapain. Apalagi ketua kalian yang matanya belang itu. Pendek-pendek tapi ngeri," Kagami merinding mengingatnya.

 _Untung Akashi-kun/Akashicchi tidak ada disini_ , batin Kuroko dan Kise lega.

"Tak perlu cemas, Kagami-kun, kami tak seseram itu, di luar lapangan," jelas Kuroko.

"Itu benar, ssu! Jadi, Kagami gak perlu cemas!" seru Kise, "jadi, jadi, kenapa kau pindah ke Teikou?"

Kagami langsung diam. Kuroko menatap tajam Kise. Kise mendadak merasa bersalah, "Eh, ma-maaf, ssu. A-aku―"

"Tidak apa, aku cuman mendadak syok aja tadi," jawab Kagami tersenyum kecil, namun terlihat sedih, "aku dipaksa pindah ke Teikou Academy oleh ayahku."

"Kenapa?" tanya kuroko.

"Apa karena kami mengalahkan Seirin di Inter-High?" sambung Kise mengelus pundak Kagami.

"Tidak," Kagami menggeleng, "apapun alasannya, pasti ayahku ingin yang terbaik untukku, walaupun sebenarnya cukup pedih untukku. Orang tua zaman sekarang, kadang tidak memerhatikan perasaan anaknya," Kagami menerawang jauh ke luar balkon.

Mendadak, Kuroko dan Kise ikutan galau. "Tapi, ya sudah. Mohon kerja samanya kedepan, Kuroko, Kise," Kagami tersenyum lebar, membuat Kuroko dan Kise _blushing_ sedikit.

"Tentu, Kagami-kun," Kuroko tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, ssu!" seru Kise bersemangat sambil memukul dadanya, "jadi, apa kau akan masuk ke tim basket juga?"

Suasana menjadi berat lagi. Kuroko men- _death glare_ Kise, "Kise-kun…"

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku, ssu! Aku tak bermaksud untuk…uh…" Kise merasa bersalah dua kali.

"Tidak sih. Rasanya sia-sia saja masuk tim basket Teikou. Kalian sudah terlalu kuat. Apa untungnya jika aku masuk? Jadi _starter_ aja susah. S―Momoi bilang kalau di belakang Gedung C ada lapangan basket, jadi mungkin aku akan bermain disana saja di waktu luangku," jawab Kagami menatap penggorenga yang dia pegang.

Kuroko dan Kise menatapnya kasihan. "Kalau gitu, kita nanti main sama-sama, oke?" ajak Kise tersenyum lebar.

Kagami menatap Kise, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu."

"Aku juga ikut," kata Kuroko.

"Boleh saja," Kagami kini memandang Kuroko.

"Jadi…um…Kagami…kau akan ikut klub apa? Di Teikou wajib ikut klub. Minimal satu…" tanya Kise gugup.

"Hmm…" Kagami berpikir sejenak, "klub seni kurasa."

"Eh, Kagami bisa melukis!?" seru Kise kaget.

"Lu…mayan…lah…" Kagami terdengar tidak yakin, "ibuku seorang seniman. Kadang, beliau mengajariku berbagai teknik melukis."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan lukisanmu, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko penuh minat, yang diikuti anggukan Kise.

"Ah…itu…" Kagami mengusap tengkuk lehernya, wajahnya merah padam, malu.

"Oh ya, kata Momocchi, kau bisa masak, ya?" tanya Kise menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hah?" Kagami menatap Kise bingung.

"Kata Momocchi, kau mengeluh karena tak ada bahan masakan. Jadi, kukira kau bisa memasak..?" jawab Kise.

"Lumayan bisa sih. Aku tinggal sendiri sebelumnya, di apartemen. Jadi, aku harus bisa masak untuk menghemat pengeluaranku," jawab Kagami.

"Kita bisa ke supermarket bersama-sama jika kau ingin beli bahan-bahan, Kagami-kun," usul Kuroko.

"Tentu, kapanpun kalian senggang," Kagami tersenyum, "oh ya, kalian tidak mandi? Kalian berkeringat sekali."

"E-eh, tentu," Kise bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya, "aku sampai lupa untuk mandi karena terlalu bersemangat."

"Bersemangat?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Untuk bertemu Kagami-kun, teman sekamar baru kami," jawab Kuroko.

"O-ohh…" Kagami terlihat _blushing_ sedikit lalu bangkit, "a-aku akan meletakkan kembali panci ini," dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kuroko memerhatikan Kagami.

"Kata Momoi besok tanggal merah, ya?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk, "tetapi, kami ada latih tanding dengan universitas di dekat sini."

"Dengan universitas?" Kagami terkejut.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tidak ada musuh yang cocok lagi untuk berlatih dengan kami, jadi Pelatih meminta bantuan pada universitas sekitar."

Kagami manggut-manggut, "Kalian benar-benar kuat ya."

"Iya…" kata Kuroko lirih, memandang lantai, "terlalu kuat."

Walaupun ucapannya pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Kagami. Kagami berjalan mendekati Kuroko lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya. Kuroko mendongakkan kepala. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kau terlihat sedih tadi. Biasanya, ayahku akan mengusap kepalaku untuk menenangkanku. Atau ibuku akan memainkan sebuah lagu," Kagami tersenyum hangat.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dalam diam, "Kagami-kun ternyata orangnya baik ya. Kaku dan pemalu. Juga penakut."

"H-hei, aku tidak kaku, pemalu, apalagi penakut, ya!" sanggah Kagami dengan wajah merah padam.

Kuroko tertawa geli, "Kagami-kun lucu juga."

"Be-berisik!" Kagami menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Kuroko tertawa kecil. Lalu, Kise keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa set baju dan handuk berwarna cokelat tua.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Kagami marah?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Tidak, dia hanya malu," jawab Kuroko, "aku juga ingin mandi, Kise-kun, jadi kumohon untuk tidak berlama-lama mandinya."

"I-itu…akan ku usahakan, ssu," Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "aku mandi dulu~" Kise berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala. Kuroko bangkit dan mengambil buku yang dilempar Kagami tadi saat menjerit.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum.[]

* * *

 **A/N** : Kayaknya chapter ini panjang ya *lirik words* NJIRR, 4K LEBIH!? Hebat, hebat/bangga

Romance-nya kerasa gak sih? KuroKaga feels-nya? KiKaga feels-nya? Lanjut chapter depan ya KuroKagaKi nya~

Kayaknya disini kebanyakan _scene_ KagaMomo-nya,,

Dan sepertinya Kise terlalu ramah/dilempar Kise

Minggu depan mungkin update-nya, atau kapan, entahlah. Sebentar lagi Alice mau ujian akhir sems, nanti kalo kelamaan main laptop dimarahin emak, laptop disita nanti (tapi itu pasti gak mungkin karena Alice bakal mogok ngapa2in dan berdiam diri di kamar kayak kepompong #anak bejat)

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah membaca, follow, fav, dan nge-review fic ini~ :D

* * *

 **Edited: 05/15/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami telah membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah membuat catatan di otaknya. Dia juga sudah mengukirnya di hatinya. Bahwasannya, kamar itu adalah tempat yang terbaik. Apalagi dapur rumah.

" _Ja-japanese time rush…_ " Kagami syok bukan main melihat ruang makan yang ramai kayak pasar di pagi hari, "gue pengen cepet-cepet ke supermarket sekarang terus beli bahan-bahan buat masak sarapan sama makan malam."

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan kantin, Kagami-kun," tutur Kuroko.

"Hah!? Lo serius!?" Kagami syok kuadrat.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **\- [telepon]**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **III.** Manusia Hantu Menghilang **  
Hints:** KuroKaga KiKaga Papa!Kiyo x Son!Kagami

 **XxXxXxX**

"Sekalian bikin bekal buat makan siang," kata Kagami lirih dengan nada sewot.

"Bikinin buat kami juga dong, Kagami~!" seru Kise kelewat energik.

"Boleh _pass_ gak, jajan di minimarket aja?" tanya Kagami.

"Tapi, makanan disini enak loh. Sepertinya malam ini kita makan _carbonara_ ," jawab Kuroko.

" _Carbonara_? Yeah, makan malam hari ini juga enak, ssu!" seru Kise.

"Kagami-kun bisa menunggu di meja bersama Kise-kun sementara aku mengambil jatah buat kita semua," usul Kuroko.

"Eh, apa gak papa?" tanya Kagami khawatir melihat murid-murid Teikou rebutan makanan kayak tawuran di negri nun jauh disono.

"Tak apa, Kagami-kun. Biasanya juga begini. Sana, pergi cari tempat kosong, biar aku yang ngambilin," Kuroko mengusir Kagami dan Kise.

"Eh…baiklah…" Kagami pasrah.

"Ayo, sini, sini," Kise menarik Kagami ke meja di pojokan. Tempat yang terisolasi dari keramaian di ruang makan. Kise dan Kagami duduk bersebrangan. "Tenang aja, Kagami. Kurokocchi emang biasanya gitu, ngambilin jatah makan orang dan maksa kita nyari tempat duduk. Kalau dia yang nyari tempat duduk, malah diambil orang, soalnya orangnya gak nyadar."

Kagami manggut-manggut. "Kalian besok latih tanding ya…dengan mahasiswa…?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi sudah memberitahumu ya?" kata Kise, "iya, kata pelatih, tak ada SMA manapun yang dapat menandingi Kisedai, jadi dia meminta bantuan anak-anak kuliahan."

"Aku ingin berkomentar sombong sekali," Kagami melirik ke arah lain.

"Hei, kami bukannya sombong―" ucapan Kise diputus.

"―Tapi terlalu kuat untuk anak SMA, 'kan? Aku tahu. Kayak aku gak pernah tanding sama kalian," Kagami menatap bosan Kise. Kise langsung mingkem.

"Tapi, serius, kalian itu arogan sekali. Apalagi yang kulitnya item itu. Rasanya pengen gue tabok kepalanya pake meja."

Kise tertawa kecil, "Maksudmu Aominecchi? Dia emang kuat sekali, ssu! Aku mengaguminya! Karena dia, aku mulai main basket."

"Heeeee…" Kagami memandangi Kise tanpa minat.

"Ke-kenapa, ssu? Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?"

"Gak ada alasan khusus. Memulai basket karena mengagumi orang songong kayak dia."

"Tapi, Aominecchi gak kayak gitu, ssu, dulu. Dia sangat menyukai basket, lebih dari siapapun! Makanya dia…" Kise menunduk, tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ayahku, ibuku, kakakku, abangku, sepupuku; semuanya memanggilku seorang _basuke-baka_. Aku juga sangat menyukai basket, lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, aku tak seperti dia, 'kan?"

"Itu karena kau dari Amerika! Amerika 'kan banyak pemain kuatnya!"

"Kau tahu aku dari Amerika?"

"E-eh…Araki-sensei yang memberitahu kami, ssu."

"Gitu…" Kagami manggut-manggut, mengamati siswa yang lain, "tapi, tetap saja. Sombong sekali. Narsis lagi. Kulit gosong aja bangga."

Kise tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan lain dari Kagami. "Yah, berjuanglah," kata Kagami akhirnya sambil menatap Kagami.

"Tidak perlu berjuangpun, kami yang menang, Kagami," Kise tersenyum, tetapi Kagami tidak suka senyuman itu. Ada perasaan tidak enak di perutnya, seolah ususnya melilit. Seketika Kagami merasa mual.

 _Sifat arogan ini ya yang ingin dihilangkan Satsuki? Tapi gimana caranya? Udah tahu gue bukan orang jenius yang otaknya bisa dipake kapan aja_ , batin Kagami, lalu menatap Kise datar. "Pede amet lo. Gak usah sombong deh. Mirip Spongebob aja bangga."

"Hah? Spongebob?" Kise menatap Kagami bingung.

"Iya. Sama-sama kuning, idiot, nyebelin lagi. 'Kan lo berdua mirip tuh. Pas kecil tontonannya si kuning itu mulu? Atau jangan-jangan kalian kembaran yang terpisah? Tunggu, itu mirip judul sinetron yang pernah di tonton kakak gue. Kalo misalkan dijadiin film laku gak ya?" Kagami mulai nyeloteh gak jelas. Niat 'mengejek Kise'-nya seketika hilang ketika mengingat film yang ditonton oleh kakaknya sewaktu kecil.

"Haaaahh!? Masa' aku yang ganteng, _so febeles_ , kece badai tiada bandingan ini disamain sama spons kuning yang tinggal di dalam nanas di bawah laut sih!? Perbedaannya jauh drastis! Fans club-ku dapat membuktikannya!"

"Fans club?"

"Aku 'kan seorang model, ssu! Jadi, pastinya aku punya banyak fans yang tiap hari ngejer aku, ssu~" Kise mulai narsis.

"Idih, najis, siapa yang mau nge-fans ama sepupu Spongebob kayak lo?" Kagami menatap jijik Kise.

"Yang pasti bukan aku dan kau, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kagami.

"UWAAA!" sontak, Kagami dan Kise berteriak.

"Kuroko sialan! Jangan ngagetin gitu dong!" seru Kagami memegang dadanya, mengecek apa jantungnya belum jatuh ke lambung.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise pura-pura nangis.

Kuroko menyodorkan nampan ke Kagami dan Kise, "Ini, makan malamnya."

"Hmm…baunya enak," gumam Kagami mengambil garpu dan memakannya, "rasanya juga enak."

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun, Teikou adalah sekolah elit," kata Kuroko.

 _Tapi, jatahnya kedikitan sih…_ batin Kagami tidak berani bilang. Ketiganya mengobrol seputar 'ada apa saja di Teikou' dan 'hot news' di Teikou. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Kagami―karena kehadiran tipis milik Kuroko dan _mulut-perlu-disumpal_ milik Kise.

Kagami merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menatap layar HP-nya sejenak, lalu membulatkan mata. "Oh ya, aku belum menghubungi yang lain!" seru Kagami mengecek _inbox_ dan _miscall_ -nya.

"Uwaahh…nembus seribu…" gumam Kagami _sweatdrop_ melihat pesan yang kebanyakan berasal dari Kiyoshi Teppei yang ngaku-ngaku bapaknya Kagami.

Segera, Kagami menelepon nomor Kiyoshi. Hubungan telah tersambung, "Halo―"

 **[―KAGAAMIII!]**

Sontak, Kagami menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinga. _Jarang-jarang Kiyoshi-senpai marah…gimana nih?_ batin Kagami panik, "Iya, _senpai_ , maaf, aku―"

 **[Senpai? Siapa yang senpai?]**

"Maksudku…umm…err…" Kagami merasa enggan untuk menjawab.

 **[Siapa?]**

"―Maaf, maksudku…errr…ngg…Pa-Papa…"

 **[Nah, bagus. Anak pintar.]**

 _Uwaa…nyawaku selamat…lagipula, kenapa aku harus manggil dia 'papa' ya?_ batin Kagami tidak mengerti.

 **[Jadi, kenapa baru telpon sekarang? Kau tahu sekarang waktunya tidur, benar? Dan, kau belum tidur? Besok hari Senin tahu! SE-NIN!]**

" _Senpai―_ maksudku, P-Papa…besok tanggal merah."

Kiyoshi terdiam. **[Oh, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan, kenapa kau baru telpon sekarang!? Kubilang saat sampai disana langsung menghubungi, 'kan? Kau mulai nakal rupanya, nak.]**

"Ah…iya…maafkan aku, Papa, aku hanya…banyak urusan yang harus…diselesaikan, dan teman sekamarku…eng…gitu."

 **[Emangnya siapa teman sekamarmu?]**

"Kuroko dan Kise dari Kiseki no Sedai."

 **[Tunggu sebentar…]** Kiyoshi berpikir sejenak, **[si hantu dan si kuning itu?]**

"Ya, yang itu."

 **[Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepadamu?]**

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti aku akan menelepon Kiyoshi-senpai duluan."

 **[Mulailah membiasakan memanggilku Papa, nak.]**

"Kau bahkan bukan ayahku, _senpai_."

 **[Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengadopsimu.]**

"Ehh…?" Kagami bingung sendiri kenapa _senpai_ -nya yang satu itu terobsesi menjadikan Kagami sebagai anaknya, "emangnya bisa?"

 **[Tentu saja bisa. Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Besok malam ceritakan apa yang terjadi, oke?]**

"Tentu."

 **[** ** _Oyasumi, Taiga._** **]**

Kagami sedikit merinding mendengar Kiyoshi memanggil nama kecilnya, " _O-oyasumi mo…Pa…Papa…?_ "

Dan sambungan diputuskan oleh Kiyoshi. Kagami menatap layar HP-nya sebentar, memikirkan Kiyoshi, lalu tersenyum. Perhatian yang diberikan Kiyoshi mengingatkannya kepada kakaknya dan abangnya―walaupun dia dan abangnya tidak memiliki ikatan darah.

Lalu, Kagami mengirim pesan ke semua temannya di Seirin untuk memberitahu kabarnya dan meminta maaf. Setelahnya, Kagami meletakkan ponselnya di laci lalu tertidur pulas.

 **…**

Paginya, setelah sarapan, Kuroko dan Kise pamit untuk _morning practice_ sebelum latih tanding. Kagami hanya melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kamar. Bersandar di pintu dan menghela napas.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa, mendudukinya, lalu menyalakan TV. Kagami bingung untuk menonton apa. Ketika ia berhenti di salah satu _channel_ , _channel_ itu menayangkan sebuah acara mengenai zodiak. Dan, kebetulan, pembawa acaranya sedang membicarakan Leo, zodiak Kagami.

"Untuk Leo hari ini, kau akan mengalami situasi tak terduga dengan teman barumu. Berhati-hatilah untuk memilih kata agar teman barumu tidak tersinggung. Tetapi, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik menurut warna dan benda keberuntunganmu hari ini. Warna keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah putih, dan benda keberuntunganmu adalah bola basket. Nah, sekarang kita lanjut ke Virgo…"

Kagami diam dan larut dalam pikirannya tentang pernyataan pembawa acara tadi. _Situasi tak terduga? Apa maksudnya berkelahi? Dengan teman baru? Dengan Kuroko atau Kise? Serius? Se-apes apa hidupku kalau benar-benar terjadi? Lalu, kenapa warna keberuntunganku hari ini putih? Dan ada apa dengan bola basket? Jika aku belah nanti keluar perak gitu? Atau telur ayam? Ehh…membingungkan_.

"Yah, lagipula aku harus mengurus barang-barangku nanti. Tidak ada Satsuki lagi, hah…" Kagami menghela napas dan mengganti _channel_ lagi.

Setelah menunggu selama dua jam, akhirnya barang-barangnya sampai juga. Ada dua petugas yang membantunya mengurus barang-barangnya. Kagami bersyukur kedua petugas itu ramah, mengingat staff Teikou yang ia temui selalu bertampang dingin.

Mereka menghabiskan dua jam lagi untuk mengatur semuanya. Setelah berterima kasih dan memberi tip, kedua petugas itu pergi. Kagami kembali merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia berencana beristirahat sebentar sebelum membereskan buku, baju, serta barangnya nanti.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kagami bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Ia menyusun baju, buku, serta barang-barangnya. Kagami mencoba seragam barunya yang berwarba putih-biru muda-hitam itu. Kemarin ia tak sempat mencobanya.

"Ugh…kemeja dengan dasi, dan warnanya terlalu cerah…aku cinta seragam Seirin-ku," gumam Kagami menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Tapi lumayan sih."

Kagami berpikir untuk meninggalkan dasinya, dan membiarkan jasnya tak terkancing―atau tak memakainya sama sekali. Kagami tertawa geli, _Hell, gue pasti udah kena hukum pengawas asrama duluan sebelum guru di gedung utama_.

Kagami melepas seragamnya dan menggantungnya di lemari. Lemari yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya lumayan besar, dan mempunyai banyak rak. Awalnya Kagami cuman bisa tersenyum masam karena baju-bajunya hanya sedikit. Tapi, lemari ini bisa menyimpan buku pelajaran dan majalahnya juga, jadi meja belajarnya tidak terlalu penuh. Kagami juga menyimpan keperluan basketnya.

Setelah menata kamarnya lagi, Kagami merasa bosan. Di tatapnya bola basket yang ia pegang. Program pagi yang ia dengar tadi mengatakan bahwa dengan bola basket dan sesuatu berwarna putih, ia akan menemukan hal yang menarik.

Mungkin dia harus bermain basket? Kagami pikir ide itu lumayan juga. Ia mengambil tas olahraganya, mengisinya dengan minuman dan handuk kecil berwarna abu-abu pucat. Kagami pergi menuju lapangan basket yang dibicarakan Momoi kemarin.

Di bawah, ia bertemu dengan pengawas baru, seorang laki-laki. Setelah lima menit berbincang, Kagami akhirnya tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Sawamura-sensei―yang entah kenapa memiliki aura seperti Kiyoshi.

Kagami menikmati pemandangan menuju lapangan basket. Ada beberapa siswa berlalu lalang. Ada yang berbincang, bermain _skateboard_ dan sejenisnya, atau sekedar membaca buku di bawah pohon, di taman kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ketiga gedung.

Semakin mendekai lapangan basket, suara keramaian dari taman semakin menipis, tergantikan oleh suara bola basket yang memantul.

 _Tunggu, suara bola basket?_ batin Kagami, pikirannya langsung bekerja. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju lapangan basket yang berdinding jaring dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang mencetak _three-points_.

Mata Kagami berbinar. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mencium seberapa kuat seseorang itu. Dan, ia mencium sesuatu yang mirip dengan Kuroko, bau yang tak dapat didefinisikan selain _orang-itu-tidaklah-lemah-walaupun-tampangnya-begitu_.

"Hei!" panggil Kagami. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kagami.

Kagami langsung memasuki lapangan dan menghampiri laki-laki itu, "Hei, hei, apa aku boleh bermain basket denganmu?"

Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah lain, berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Binar di mata Kagami bertambah. Segera, ia meletakkan tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan bergabung dengan laki-laki itu. Kobaran api terlihat di matanya. Cengiran bodoh terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yang mendapat 10 poin pertama, dia yang menang," lanjut Kagami penuh semangat.

 **…**

Kuroko mencuci wajahnya, membiarkan keran terus mengalir. Ia dan tim basket Teikou sedang berada di universitas―yang namanya Kuroko tidak ingat―untuk latih tanding. Tapi, sejak _quarter_ pertama tadi, ia terus mencuci wajahnya.

Biarlah ia boros air. _Mood_ Kuroko sedang buruk sekarang.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau menghalangi jalan, Tetsu."/"Tak ada gunanya kau di lapangan lagi."/"Lebih baik kau tidak bermain saja."_**

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa matanya hangat, ia kembali mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Perkataan cahayanya tadi begitu menusuk hatinya. Kuroko benar-benar peka terhadap kelakuan aneh tim-nya, terlebih Aomine.

 _Tapi…bukankah ini sudah melampaui batas…?_ pikir Kuroko, merasa dadanya sesak.

Kuroko membasahi wajahnya lagi, terus-menerus untuk menahan tangisnya. Bukan hanya Aomine yang berpikir begitu, anggota tim yang lain juga sepertinya merasa kehadirannya tidak diperlukan lagi―pengecualian untuk Kise.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang…? Aku tak akan bermain untuk quarter seterusnya, toh, kami juga akan menang_ , batin Kuroko menutup keran. Mengusap air di wajahnya, Kuroko pergi menuju ruang ganti tim Teikou dan mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

 **…**

Kagami mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa bersemangat. Pemuda yang ia hadapi sekarang memiliki eksistensi seperti Kuroko. Kagami terus-menerus kehilangan jejaknya, namun sebenarnya ia tak peduli. Bermain dengan pemuda ini menyenangkan, menantang.

Walaupun bersama Kiseki no Sedai lebih menantang. Tapi, bermain _one-on-one_ bersama pemuda ini membuat Kagami merasa…lebih ringan? Sepertinya begitu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bermain, Kagami juga tidak ingat _score_ yang ia raih. Ia terlalu menikmati permainan ini.

Keduanya berhenti ketika kaki mereka tak bisa berlari atau melompat lagi. Mereka menyandar pada jaring-jaring. Pemuda itu mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna merah muda, sedangkan Kagami meneguk air minumnya dengan rakus.

"Hah…" ucapnya lega, lalu menatap pemuda disampingnya, "ah, warna rambutmu putih!"

"Huh? Lalu?" tanyanya, suara datar, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Kuroko.

Kagami baru sadar bahwa pemuda disampingnya berambut putih. _Warna keberuntunganku hari ini, warna putih…benda keberuntunganku…bola basket...aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik…_ batinnya. "Kau sesuatu yang menarik itu!"

"Hah!?" pemuda disampingnya memandang Kagami bingung.

"Tadi pagi aku menonton acara tentang zodiak. Katanya, aku akan menemukan sesuatu menarik, dengan warna putih dan bola basket. Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah kau. Wow…benar-benar akurat…" gumam Kagami.

"Bodoh."

"Hah? Lo bilang apa!?"

"Memercayai horoscope. Hanya orang bodoh yang memercayainya. Jangan tumbuh seperti Midorima."

"Midorima? Siapa?"

"Hn? Anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang rambutnya mirip daun."

"O-oh…" Kagami manggut-manggut, "apa kau ikut klub basket?"

"Nah, tidak, aku sudah keluar," pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau terlihat senang bermain basket tadi."

"Tak ada gunanya ikut klub basket jika ada Kisedai."

"Ah…kau benar juga…" Kagami larut dalam pikirannya, begitu juga pemuda disampingnya. Keheningan itu terlalu sunyi, membuat Kagami sedikit merinding. Namun, ia bisa mendengar beberapa suara hewan yang tinggal di bukit.

"Kau baru? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Iya, aku baru pindah kemarin."

"Kau dari mana?"

"Seirin."

"Seirin?"

"Iya…kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Kau dikalahkan oleh Teikou, 'kan? Aku jadi berandai-andai, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ayahku memaksaku untuk pindah disini, entah untuk apa. Mungkin membantu sepupuku. Sepupuku juga bersekolah disini."

"Begitu…" pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit sambil menenteng barang-barangnya. Badannya menjadi siluet hitam karena terkena sinar matahari, namun Kagami masih bisa melihat jelas raut wajah pemuda itu, sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Satu…"

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku _senpai_ karena aku kelas tiga," tuturnya, "mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, anak baru."

"Mungkin," Kagami tersenyum―lebih mirip menyengir, "saat kita bertemu lagi, aku yang akan menang _one-on-one_ , Shiro*- _senpai_."

"Sayangnya akulah yang akan menang, anak baru," Kagami bisa melihat pergerakan di wajah pemuda itu, membentuk sebuah senyuman seringai. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan, menyisakan Kagami sendirian disana.

Kagami menyandarkan kepalanya di jaring-jaring, menatap langit. Silau, ia menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tangan kanannya, menyipitkan mata. "Aku harus ngapain lagi ya…?"

 **…**

Momoi khawatir bukan main. Walaupun ia duduk agak jauh dari teman-temannya, namun percakapan mereka masih terdengar. Percakapan yang benar-benar menghancurkan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak _quarter_ satu berakhir, ia tak melihat Kuroko dimanapun. Momoi sempat izin ke kamar mandi untuk mencari Kuroko. Namun hasilnya nihil. Momoi bertanya kepada pelatih mengenai hal ini. Pelatihnya bilang, biarkan saja Kuroko sendirian untuk sementara.

 _Masalahnya Tetsu-kun itu eksistensi-nya mirip hantu, kalo gak ketemu-ketemu, gue jamin elo dijeblosin ke penjara_ , batin Momoi kesal.

Berusaha untuk melupakan Kuroko sejenak―namun tak bisa―Momoi memerhatikan latih tanding itu. Momoi menghela napas pelan, rasanya tak ada yang beda dengan latih tanding biasanya. Mungkin lebih lama, tapi tetap sama.

Kiseki no Sedai terlalu kuat. Bahkan anak mahasiswa pun tak bisa mengalahkannya.

 _Monster_ , batin Momoi memerhatikan bagaimana Murasakibara menghentikan seorang mahasiswa sebelum mencetak skor dengan mudah, _jika lama-lama seperti ini, mereka benar-benar akan menjadi monster_.

Momoi memerhatikan satu persatu anggota tim-nya. Akashi terlihat dingin seperti biasa, dengan aura _emperor_ -nya yang benar-benar mengintimidasi. Midorima kaku seperti biasa―Momoi melirik ke kanan dengan tampang masam―dengan _lucky item_ -nya yang berupa bebek karet; yang entah kenapa berwarna _pink_ stabilo.

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya bisa katarak lama-lama memandangi bebek karet itu.

Murasakibara tetap dengan wajah bosannya dan gaya khas bayi besarnya. Momoi seperti mendengar bahwa bayi titan bewarna ungu itu ingin cepat-cepat makan _snacks_ -nya. Kise terlihat cerita seperti biasa, namun Momoi tahu, Kise masih khawatir dengan Kuroko.

Bagaimanapun, Kuroko adalah tutor-nya, teman sekamarnya, dan teman yang paling dekat dengannya sejauh ini selain Aomine.

Ngomongin soal Aomine, Momoi melihat ke arah sahabat kecilnya. Tampang bosannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Aomine seperti berkata, 'sudah, nyerah aja, kalian juga bakal kalah nantinya.'

Momoi mengepalkan tangannya. Tampang bosan namun arogan itu yang ingin ia rubah―yang ingin ia selamatkan. Momoi ingin Aomine-nya yang ceria dan kekanakan seperti dulu lagi. Momoi ingin melihat senyum bodoh milik sahabatnya lagi.

Lalu, pikirannya melayang ke Kagami. Sepupunya yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Aomine, namun versi polos dan inosen-nya. Yang lebih kekanakan, yang lebih bisa diandalkan, yang selalu dikira orang keturunan malaikat karena pemuda berwajah sangar itu terlalu baik.

 _Too pure for the world_. Momoi teringat ucapan kakaknya Kagami.

Momoi merapatkan bibirnya sambil terus menonton latih tanding―yang kelihatan tak ada gunanya. _Kalau ada Tai-chan, pasti aku bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Tenang saja Dai-chan, orang yang kau cari selama ini sedang kupersiapkan untuk muncul di atas panggung_.

 **…**

Setelah bosan bermain sendiri, Kagami menelusuri bukit belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau bertemu dengan serigala.

 _Hell_ , dia masih mending bertemu dengan singa daripada serigala.

Serigala itu mirip anjing, cuman versi seniornya, versi besarnya. Dan Kagami seratus persen membenci anjing. Benar-benar membenci anjing. Karena, anjing telah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Kagami gak mau _flashback-_ an tentang si anjing dari Amerika yang ganasnya luar binasa. Kata ayah, tak baik _flashback-_ an terus, nanti gak bisa _move on_. Kagami yang waktu itu tidak mengerti cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Bukit belakang sekolah benar-benar hijau―maksudnya, benar-benar asri. Banyak hewan―yang untungnya tidak buas―disana, seperti tupai, burung, Kagami juga menemukan kelinci berwarna cokelat.

Entah kemana ia pergi, Kagami menyerahkannya kepada insting dan kakinya. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah taman mini tersembunyi, terlihat seperti itu. Dibalik semak-semak tinggi, ia melihat sebuah pohon besar―usianya lebih tua dari ayahnya, mungkin kakeknya―dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Kagami mengenali beberapa karena ibunya memberitahu. _Marigold_ , dahlia, lili, mawar, bunga matahari. Kagami tersenyum kecil, mengingat bagaimana ibunya membicarakan tentang bunga dengan semangat. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tempat itu terisolasi oleh semak-semak, membuatnya seperti ingin terus tersembunyi.

Kagami sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan datang kesana jika sedang buntu ide atau _mood_ -nya _down_.

Kagami berbalik dan kembali menjelajahi bukit. Tapi, kenyataannya, ia tersesat. "Hebat," cowok bersurai merah-hitam itu tersenyum masam, "sekarang, balik ke kamar kayak mana?"

Akhirnya, setelah keliling sana-sini mengikuti insting dan kakinya, Kagami berhasil keluar dari bukit dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa, ia mengisi buku absen, yang sekarang diawasi oleh Suzuki-sensei―setelah Kagami berkenalan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kagami meletakkan tasnya di atas kasurnya, mengambil handuk, lalu mandi karena tubuhnya berkeringat. Setelah menikmati mandinya selama 20 menit, Kagami bersantai di sofa sambil mendengarkan _channel_ musik.

Perlahan, matanya mulai terpejam.

 **…**

Kise tidak bisa tenang. Momoi juga terlihat seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, selesai latih tanding―yang Kise sudah yakini mereka bakal menang dengan mudah―ia tidak menemukan Kuroko dimanapun, bahkan tasnya tidak ada.

Kise panik dan ribut mengenai hilangnya Kuroko. Momoi menambah keadaan menjadi berisik. Hingga Akashi melempar gunting merah suci-nya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu mencari Kuroko, Kuroko tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Ingin rasanya Kise membentak kapten pendek bermata belang-nya itu. Kuroko adalah teman se-tim mereka, sahabat mereka. Seharusnya, sebagai teman yang baik, mereka mencari Kuroko dan membuatnya ceria lagi. Tapi kenapa…kapten pendeknya ini…malah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan Kuroko yang tengah patah hati!?

Tapi, Kise bisa apa? Akashi itu _emperor_ , _king_ , tapi bukan dewa. Selalu berkata bahwa dia absolut dan bawa gunting merah suci-nya kemana-mana. Sebagai manusia yang mempunyai akal, Kise tentu akan tunduk pada si pendek bermata belang karena Kise masih sayang nyawa.

Namun, disisi lain, Kuroko…Kurokocchi-nya…pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi kesedihannya! _Hell_ , gara-gara Aomine yang berkata sekasar itu, Kuroko jadi hilang. Kise tahu Aomine emang _cowok-gosong-berhati-hitam_ , tapi, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu akan sejahat itu kepada Kuroko.

"Momocchi…kita harus bagaimana, ssu? Kurokocchi ngilang kemana, ssu? Kurokocchi ngilang gak bilang-bilang. Udah tahu dia kayak hantu," bisik Kise yang duduk bareng Momoi di kursi kedua dari depan.

"Namanya juga ngilang, Ki-chan, ya gak bilang-bilang dong," bisik Momoi menatap datar Kise.

"Ih, Momocchi, aku serius!"

"Aku juga."

"Argh…"

"Tentu saja kita harus mencari dia, Ki-chan."

"Tapi, Akashicchi bilang―"

"Aku tahu, kalau ketahuan kita bisa mampus. Tapi, Tetsu-kun itu teman kita. Gak mungkin dong kita nelantarin dia gitu aja. Lagian, yang buat dia kabur 'kan kita juga. Kita harus minta maaf."

Kise mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, nyari dia dimana, ssu? Masa' iya dia pergi ke Majiba beli _vanilla shake_?"

"Itu gak mungkin. Dia bukan Aomine-kun yang kabur ke Majiba, atau tempat jual majalah Mai-chan nya. Pasti Tetsu-kun akan bersembunyi di tempat-tempat sepi."

"Kamar mandi?"

"Ki-chan, jangan bercanda."

"Aku setengah-serius."

"Yang berarti kau setengah-bercanda."

Kise dan Momoi mendiskusikan dimana tempat-tempat ideal yang menjadi persembunyian Kuroko hingga mobil mereka sampai di sekolah. Ketika turun dari mobil, Kise merasa bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Kise tahu siapa yang mencengkramnya.

Aura intimidasi-nya itu loh yang buat dia tahu sekaligus merinding.

"Y-ya, Akashicchi…?" Kise menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup.

"Ryota, jika kau berpikir bisa mencari Tetsuya tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau salah besar," kata Akashi dengan mata melotot.

"T-tapi, Akashicchi―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika itu mau Tetsuya untuk menghilang, maka biarkan saja dia. Kau sebaiknya urus dirimu sendiri dan beristirahat. Kembali ke kamarmu, mengerti?"

Kise ingin bilang tidak, namun kata itu tak pernah keluar dan berakhir hanya anggukan. Akashi tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Kau lebih baik mandi sebelum beristirahat."

"Baiklah, ssu…" jawab Kise dengan lesu. Berpisah dengan yang lainnya, dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada Momoi dengan senyum pedih, Kise melangkah menuju gedung asramanya. Kise berharap saja Kuroko berada di kamar sekarang.

Kise membuka pintu kamar, dan yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah Kagami yang tertidur di sofa. Si surai kuning tersenyum geli, ia sempat lupa kalau ia dan Kuroko kedatangan teman baru kemarin. TV dibiarkan menyala begitu saja.

Meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, Kise meraih _remote_ dan mematikan TV. Ketika ia ingin membangunkan Kagami, Kise mematung. Kagami tertidur bersandar di sandaran sofa, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, posisi tubuh miring, dengan kepala miring ke kanan. Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu mendengkur dengan pelan.

Kening Kise mengernyit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, memerhatikan alisnya. "Astaga, aku baru sadar Kagami punya alis kebelah kayak gini," Kise tertawa kecil sambil menyentuh alis itu dengan telunjuk.

Kise mundur sedikit, memerhatikan wajah tertidur Kagami. Wajahnya damai, seperti anak kecil yang tak memiliki masalah apapun di dunia ini. Terlihat polos, dan tanpa penjagaan. Wajah Kagami ketika tidur benar-benar imut. Tanpa sadar, Kise mengambil HP-nya, lalu memotret Kagami yang sedang tidur.

Semenit ia memandangi hasil jepretannya, seketika wajahnya terasa sangat panas. "Ya ampun, aku ngapain…!?" gumam Kise gelagapan. Sepupu spongebob itu bimbang, antara ingin menghapus atau membiarkan gambar itu.

Tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, Kagami mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya. Kise sontak mundur hingga menabrak TV. Ia ketakutan setengah mati, takut Kagami tahu Kise barusan memfoto wajah tidurnya.

"Uh…" Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, "Kise…?"

"H-hai, Ka-Kagami…" sapa Kise canggung, tak berani menatap mata Kagami.

Kagami menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, "Kuroko mana?"

 _Oh ya, Kurokocchi_ , batin Kise mendadak murung, "ah…dia…menghilang, ssu."

"Hah!? Si manusia hantu ngilang!?" seru Kagami gak percaya.

"Julukannya Phantom Sixth Man, ssu," ralat Kise.

"Kok dia bisa ngilang sih!? Tunggu, kenapa lo gak cari dia, Kise?"

"A-ah…Akashicchi bilang…aku tak usah mencarinya, ssu."

"Hah!?"

"A-Akashicchi bilang…biarkan saja Kurokocchi hilang…karena itu kemauannya…untuk pergi…" makin lama suara Kise semakin mengecil.

"Oke, tunggu, jadi, Kuroko hilang, Akashi bilang gak usah cari, jadi lo gak cari dia?"

"A-Akashicchi mengancamku, ssu. Jika aku―"

"Aku gak peduli dia ngancam lo atau apa. Intinya, lo gak nyari Kuroko gara-gara si mata belang itu nyuruh lo buat gak nyari!?"

Kise mengangguk pelan, takut. _Kagami kelihat marah banget, ssu_.

"Astaga…moral kalian kemana sih!? Temen kalian ngilang malah dibiarin aja. Kalo kenapa-napa gimana!?" Kagami memegang keningnya.

"Aku juga ingin mencari Kurokocchi, ssu…"

"Tapi karena Akashi? Gitu? Karena dia ngancam pake gunting?" Kagami nyolot, "Kise, dengar ya, walaupun Akashi mengancam lo, ataupun menteri, presiden―siapapun lah, yang namanya temen ngilang, harus dicari dong! Gak peduli siapapun yang menentang. Temen itu ada untuk membantu kita dalam kesusahan, dan menemani kita dalam suka cita! Selalu ada di setiap situasi apapun! Kalo lo tunduk gitu aja dan ngebiarin Kuroko ngilang, lo berarti bukan temen yang baik."

Kise diam seribu bahasa. Perkataan Kagami ngena banget di hatinya. Dan dia dibilang bukan teman yang baik. Kise hanya berlaku waras. Dia hanya…hanya…hanya apa?

"A-ah, gu-gue bukannya bermaksud buat nyinggung lo ya, gue cuman…ngasih masukan aja…hahaha…" Kagami tertawa canggung, "pokoknya sekarang, lo ganti baju deh."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Ya nyari Kuroko-lah, ngapain lagi."

"Tapi tadi lo bilang―"

"Itu cuman masukan, Kise, bukan gue nyebut kenyataan. Gue tahu lo tuh orang baik. Buktinya, lo masih punya niat buat nyari Kuroko," Kagami berdiri, "oke, sekarang lo ganti baju, gue tunggu di bawah."

Kagami mendorong Kise ke depan kamarnya dan memaksanya untuk masuk. Setelah Kise masuk, Kagami menutup pintunya dengan keras, dan terdengar langkah hentakkan kaki yang semakin menjauh. Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi.

Kise diam, memproses apa yang terjadi. Kagami Taiga, teman sekamarnya yang baru datang kemarin, baru saja menceramahinya bahwa kadang kita harus sedikit sinting demi teman, walaupun itu berarti menentang kapten absolut asal Teikou.

Kise tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya, "Lama-lama kupanggil dia Kagamicchi deh."

 **…**

Menunggu Kise mengganti baju sebenarnya cukup lama, Kagami akui itu. Mungkin sekitar 15 menitan, atau lebih. Pokoknya, ketika Kise sudah dibawah, Kagami langsung mengumpat dengan kesal, dan Kise meminta maaf.

Kise menyarankan untuk mencari di perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Momoi bilang, tempat-tempat sepi selalu menjadi target orang-orang yang kabur. Selama perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, Kise menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga Kuroko menghilang.

"Jahat," satu kata yang menjelaskan semuanya. "Kalian temannya atau sekedar _tim-tanpa-ikatan_?"

"Kami teman se-tim, ssu! Cuman ya…banyak yang berubah sejak kelas tiga kami…" Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

Kagami manggut-manggut. Ia tak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kecuali kalau Kise ingin menceritakannya. Setelah itu, Kise mulai mengoceh bagaimana ia bisa bermain basket lalu kejadian-kejadian konyol yang ia alami. Kagami menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, tertawa, dan berkomentar 'bodoh'.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, mereka mulai mencari Kuroko di setiap sudut. Setengah jam pencarian, mereka tak menemukan hasil. Keduanya lanjut ke tempat berikutnya, atap sekolah. Namun, disana juga tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko.

Keduanya mencari-cari di segala tempat. Di gedung utama, sekitarnya, sekitar gedung asrama, hingga keluar sekolah. Hingga malam pun mereka tidak menemukan Kuroko. Kagami dan Kise kembali ke sekolah dengan tangan kosong.

Kise masih mencoba menelepon Kuroko di sepanjang jalan. Namun, pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu tak mengangkatnya. Kise mendecak kesal, memandangi HP-nya dengan tatapan khawatir. Keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Kagami mengecek jamnya, "Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Dan Kurokocchi belum kembali, ssu…" ujar Kise lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata ada di kamarnya?"

"Kurasa itu tak mungkin, ssu. Kalau Kurokocchi ingin menghilang, maka dia akan menghilang hingga ia merasa ingin kembali."

"Tch, menyusahkan saja," Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya, "apa dia pernah memberitahumu suatu tempat gitu? Atau sejenisnya?"

"Hmm…sepertinya tidak, ssu," gumam Kise, "mungkin Momocchi tahu."

"Nah, telpon dia dan tanyakan!"

Kise segera menelepon Momoi. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, Kise mematikan sambungannya. "Momocchi bilang, Kurokocchi pernah menyebut-nyebut tempat rahasia di bukit belakang sekolah! Tempat itu…uh…bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya…? Hmm…pokoknya dia indah, dan banyak bunga."

"Apa tempat itu tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak?"

"Hmm…kurasa sejenis itu," Kise mengangguk sambil berpikir, "kau tahu dimana?"

"Kurasa aku tahu," Kagami mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menyalakan senter, "tapi berada di bukit malam-malam…dia memang raja hantu."

"Hahaha, Kurokocchi memang tidak mudah ketakutan dengan hal-hal horor seperti itu, Kagami―kun."

Kagami memandangi Kise, membuat si surai kuning sedikit gelisah. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-kun'?"

"E-emangnya salah?"

"Gak, biasanya cuman Kuroko yang memanggilku begitu," Kagami mengendikkan bahu, "sebenarnya itu tak jadi masalah. Ayo, sebelum Kuroko kenapa-napa."

"Oke, ssu!" Kise tersenyum dan mengikuti Kagami.

 **…**

 _Tadi nyaris_ , batin Kise lega. Remaja berprofesi model itu memandangi punggung pemuda _crimson_ di depannya, yang menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat yang disebut Momoi.

Kise masih merasa ragu untuk memanggil pemuda di depannya dengan akhiran '-cchi'. Ucapannya di kamar tadi benar-benar membuatnya menumbuhkan rasa hormat kepada Kagami. Permainan basket Kagami juga bagus―Kise melawannya seminggu yang lalu.

Tapi, tetap saja, Kise ingin melihat kejadian ini hingga akhir. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Kagami ketika ia berhasil menemukan Kuroko. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kagami sepertinya bukan tipe seperti Midorima yang doyan ceramah, atau Murasakibara yang acuh tak acuh.

Kagami tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mereka sudah memasuki hutan. Kise menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"H-hei, Kise…" Kagami menoleh ke arah Kise gemetaran, "me-menurutmu…di-di hutan…nanti…hantu…muncul―"

"Tunggu," Kise memotong ucapan Kagami, "Kagami-kun…kau ketakutan?"

"H-hah!? Si-siapa yang ketakutan, hah!? A-aku cuman…cuman…gak mau ketemu hantu doang!" seru Kagami gelagapan dengan muka memerah.

Kise diam sebentar, menatap Kagami, lalu tertawa. "Kagami-kun ternyata takut hantu, hahaha!" kata Kise disela tawanya.

"A-aku gak takut hantu, Kise!" seru Kagami yang membuat Kise tambah tertawa.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kise mendekati Kagami lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Tenang kok, kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan melindungi Kagami-kun," Kise mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum ganteng. _Backgorund_ bunga-bunga menghiasi latar belakang Kise.

Kagami mundur lima langkah dan menatap Kise jijik, "Menjijikan."

"HEEE!? Menjijikan!? Perempuan-perempuan saja langsung klepek-klepek!"

"Gue bukan cewek, bego!" Kagami mendekati Kise lalu memukul belakang kepalanya, yang membuat si kuning meringis.

"Ayo, kita lanjut nyari Kuroko," Kagami menarik tangan Kise dan menyorot jalan dengan senter.

Kise membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Kagami. Perjalanan dipenuhi oleh kesunyian diantara keduanya, dan suara hewan malam.

"Kagami-kun…" panggil Kise.

"Ya?" tanya Kagami tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, 'kan?" tanya Kise kurang yakin.

"Tahu," jawab Kagami, "tapi gak tahu jalannya."

Kise syok seketika.

 **…**

Kise mengoceh tanpa henti ketika Kagami memberitahu bahwa dia tidak tahu jalannya. _Bising amet sih nih kuning_ , batin Kagami sewot, _lebih parah lima persen dari Satsuki_.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka jalan-jalan di hutan―Kagami perkirakan satu jam. Kagami membiarkan insting dan kakinya mengambil alih, menuntun mereka ke tempat yang dimaksud.

 _Si Kuroko emang hebat ye…_ batin Kagami, _di hutan, sendirian, malem-malem…gue di pinggir hutan satu detik aja udah ngeri_.

"Kagami-kun! Serius deh, kalo kita tersesat bagaimana-ssu!? Besok juga kita udah mulai sekolah-ssu! Dan aku jarang ke hutan sini! Kagami-kun! Denger gak sih!?" seru Kise.

"Kise," kata Kagami dengan suara rendah.

Kise bergidik, "I-iya?"

"Sebenarnya kita udah sampai," Kagami menoleh ke arah Kise, "tempatnya ada di balik semak-semak tinggi ini," Kagami menunjuk semak-semak di depannya dengan jempol.

"O-oh…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Kise, "i-itu beneran tempatnya-ssu?"

"Sepertinya," Kagami menyibakkan semak-semak itu.

"Hah!? Sepertinya!? Kau jadi tidak yakin―"

"Kise…" Kagami menatap tajam Kise saking sewotnya, "ayo."

"O-oke…" Kise mau tak mau mengikuti Kagami. Menyibakkan semak-semak beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka sampai di balik semak-semak itu. Kagami dan Kise terpukau.

Di tengah-tengah tempat itu terdapat pohon besar, dan disekitarnya terdapat bunga-bunga, dan beberapa bunga yang mekar di malam hari. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukan Kuroko.

"Mungkin di balik pohon itu," ujar Kagami menunjuk pohon besar. Keduanya berjalan dengan hati-hati―takut merusak bunga-bunga itu. Mereka melihat di balik pohon besar itu, dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon sambil membaca buku.

"E-eh!?" Kuroko terlihat bingung bagaimana Kise dan Kagami berada disini, "Kise-kun? Kagami-kun?"

"Kurokocchi~ Kenapa kau menghilang seperti itu, ssu!? Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana, ssu~!" seru Kise menangis sambil memeluk erat Kuroko.

"Aku…" Kuroko berhenti sejenak, "aku yakin Akashi-kun menyuruh kalian untuk tidak mencariku."

"Itu benar, ssu…" Kise melonggarkan pelukannya, kepalanya tertunduk, "awalnya aku dan Momocchi ingin mencarimu diam-diam, tapi Akashicchi mengancamku saat turun dari mobil tadi."

"Terus, aku memaksa Kise untuk mencarimu setelah tahu kau menghilang," lanjut Kagami.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kuroko menatap bingung Kagami.

Kagami menatapnya datar, "Kau bodoh atau apa? Kita 'kan teman. Wajar kalau teman khawatir ketika temannya menghilang dan mencarinya, walaupun sudah malam-malam begini."

Kuroko dan Kise terdiam mendengar penuturan Kagami. "Tapi Akashi-kun selalu bilang untuk mem―"

"Aaaaarrrgghhh! Masa' bodo' sama si mata belang itu!" seru Kagami menutup telinga dan matanya, lalu menatap Kuroko serta Kise dengan alis bertaut, "dia bukan bapak atau emak lo! Dan lo gak seharusnya ngikutin semua perkataannya! Gak semua perkataannya itu bener! Walaupun terkadang lebih baik membiarkan orang bermasalah seperti lo, Kuroko," Kagami menunjuk ke arah Kuroko, "untuk sendirian, tapi kalo sampe malem begini gak pulang-pulang, ya jelaslah kita khawatir―kita nyari lo! Ngerti!?"

Kuroko dan Kise mengangguk antara yakin dan tidak yakin. Kagami mendengus puas sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, "Yosh, sekarang karena Kuroko udah ketemu, dan waktu makan malam tinggal setengah jam lagi, jadi ayo kita keluar dari tempat tersembunyi ini!"

Kuroko tersenyum lalu berdiri, "Baiklah."

"Tapi, Kurokocchi yang nunjukkin jalan! Kagami-kun tidak tahu jalan," seru Kise.

"Terus, bagaimana cara kalian kesini?" tanya Kuroko mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mengikuti arahan insting dan kakiku," Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Kuroko tertawa geli, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian mengikutiku dengan cepat sebelum kehilanganku."

"Ayo Kise, perhatikan terus dia!" seru Kagami yang menamengi dirinya dengan tubuh Kise dan menunjuk ke arah Kuroko layaknya pulau harta karun.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mengeryitkan dahi.

"Kagami-kun takut hantu," jelas Kise melirik Kagami.

Wajah Kagami merah padam, "Gue gak―"

"Ya, ya, ya," Kise mengibaskannya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kuroko dan mendorong cowok berwajah datar itu pelan, memaksanya berjalan, "ayo Kurokocchi~ Aku sudah lapar, ssu~"

"Eh, Kise, Kuroko, tunggu!" seru Kagami berlari kecil menghampiri Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah pergi duluan.

Kuroko memandangi keduanya sambil tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala, "Ya ampun…" gumamnya lirih.

 **…**

Kenyang, lelah, dan sudah waktunya tidur, Kagami segera merebahkan diri ke kasur setelah menyalakan AC. Menutup matanya sebentar, setelah itu ia bangkit―memaksakan diri―untuk mengganti baju dengan _boxer_ hitam polos dan kaos putih polos.

Setelah itu, cowok beralis _double_ ini merebahkan diri lagi di kasur. Merasa sangat mengantuk. Tiba-tiba, rasa kantuk itu hilang ketika ia ingat belum mengabari Kiyoshi-senpai―atau si papa #2―bakal ngomel-ngomel di keesokan harinya.

 _Bapak gue juga gak seribut dia…_ batin Kagami dengan enggan mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon Kiyoshi, _tapi rada gak normal sih…lebih dewasaan Kiyoshi-senpai deh._

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya diangkat juga. **[Ah,** ** _konbanwa_** **, Kagami.]**

" _Konbanwa senpai_ ~"

 **[Taiga, panggil aku papa.]**

" _Ha'i, ha'i,_ Papa~"

 **[Kau kedengaran lelah sekali, apa yang terjadi?]**

Kagami mulai mengoceh―yang dia sendiri tidak pahami. Kiyoshi hanya membalasnya dengan 'hm', 'hn', 'benarkah?', 'lalu?', dan sebagainya.

 **[Hm, hm, hari yang berat ya.]**

"Yeah~ Menyenangkan juga sih~ Mulai besok aku sudah sekolah~"

 **[Semangat buat besok, Kagami.]**

"Makasih _sen_ ―Papa~"

 **[** ** _Oyasumi_** **, Taiga.]**

" _Oyasumi_ Papa~"

Klik! Sambungan diakhiri oleh Kiyoshi. Kagami meletakkan HP-nya di atas meja laci dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Lalu, kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan, menghadap tembok. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang belum ia lakukan padahal ia sudah mengantuk sekali.

.

.

.

"Ah, gue gak tahu gue di kelas mana!" serunya tiba-tiba ingat. Kagami segera mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon Momoi.

 **[** ** _Moshi-moshi,_** **Kagamin?]**

"Oi, besok gue di kelas mana?"

 **[Ah, aku belum bilang ya?]**

"Belum."

 **[Hee…coba ku ingat-ingat…kelas 1-C…ya, walikelasnya….Watanabe-sensei…cowok.]**

"Ngeselin?"

 **[Ngajar P.E…jadi gak ngeselin…badannya roti sobek…warna kulitnya cokelat eksotis…]**

"Oh. Jadi tuh guru gak bakal sok-sok jual mahal, sok-sok dingin 'kan?"

 **[Yup! Dan, untuk mapel besok ada…** ** _lucky_** **, jam pertama sampe jam ketiga P.E! Terus satu jp MTK…wow…sadis…]**

"Hahahaha…" Kagami tertawa sarkistik, "hebat."

 **[Istirahat 45 menit, lanjut MTK dua jam…istirahat 45 menit lagi…]**

"MTK tiga jam mapel…mampus, demi sempak neptunus, mampus gue."

 **[Hahaha…habis itu…dua jam pelajaran seni…ah, kau bisa bertanya padanya soal pendaftaran klub seni, soalnya dia pembimbing klub seni. Baik kok orangnya. Cewek, dan namanya Shimazaki-sensei.]**

"Oke…sip, makasih, Mo."

 **[Tentu Kagamin~** ** _Anything for you_** ** _Oyasumi_** **, Kagamin~]**

" _G'nite_ , Momoi."

Dan sambungan di putuskan. Bersambung dengan Kagami yang dilema; nyiapin buku sekarang atau besok pagi. Akhirnya, ia tak sempat memikirkannya lagi karena tertidur dengan HP di genggamannya.[]

 **…**

 **A/N** : Uwooohhh! _Finally_ , selesai~

Di chap ini kayaknya kebanyakan kata 'songong' 'sombong' 'arogan' 'kisedai aneh' dan sebagainya…maklumi aja, Alice emang kepentok disana sebelumnya mengenai Kisedai :v

FFn...yang kamu lakuin itu...JA-HAT! Jangan PHP pliss, ternyata masih error TAT, jadi yang review maafkan Alice jika tak terbaca, salahkan FFn #nunjuk staff FFn

Tapi, makasih banget udh meluangkan waktu anda sekalian untuk me-review fic ini

Dan makasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca, follow, dan fav fic ini~

Ngomong2, pada tau kan siapa yang main bareng Kagamin tadi? Hintnya itu loh, *Shiro=putih, kelas tiga, Kuroko wannabe :v/ditampar; Dan, Kiyoshi kayaknya OOC beut deh di sini. Alice suka aja ngeliat Kiyoshi pura-pura jadi Papa, gara2 KnB text di tumblr sih :v

Di chap selanjutnya, slight KuroKaga dan KiKaga, Kagamin dengan teman sebangkunya yang anggota Kisedai (hayooo tebak siapa? Yang pasti dia pinter loohh :v), Kagamin _join_ klub seni, terus mungkin di _ending_ PapaKiyo dan SonKagami, karena Kagamin wajib ngabarin PapaKiyo tiap malem XD

Dan, andaikan genre bisa mencakup tiga, Alice bakal nambahin 'humor' di genre. Menurut kalian, genre 'drama' perlu diganti 'humor' gak, soalnya gaya tulisan Alice gak ada drama2nya sekali―menurut Alice.

 **Edited: 05/20/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami terbangun karena _alarm_ HP-nya berbunyi dengan sangat kencang. Denga enggan, ia bangkit dan melihat HP-nya yang ternyata masih tergenggam di tangannya. _Jam empat…_ batin Kagami mengusap matanya, _ngapain ya…? Minimarket dah buka belum ya..? Mau jajan…gak mau ke kantin…_ Kagami _flashback_ -an ke waktu makan malam.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar. Mendapati ruangan yang gelap gulita, Kagami mematung sedetik, masuk ke kamarnya, dan membantingnya dengan keras. Sedetik, dua detik berlalu.

"Ajsgkfnhahfelhusrghklawj," lidah Kagami kayaknya kelipat, "demi kancut dewa! Di luar gelap bangeeettt! Oh me gat! HP, HP, HP mana!? WOII HP GUE MANA!?" Kagami sibuk nyari HP-nya.

Setelah ketemu dan menyalakan senter, dengan secuil keberanian dan keharusan, Kagami membuka pintunya dan menyorot apapun di depan dengan senter di HP-nya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Kenapa Kagami gak nyalain saklar? Karena dia gak tahu, dan dia gak mau nyalain, tapi sebenarnya mau…intinya dia takut buat nyalain karena gak tahu dimana letaknya.

Oke, kembali ke Kagami dan senter HP-nya.

Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu mendekati kulkas dan melihat ada makanan beku atau tidak, "Sialan…isinya cuman _snack_ dan minuman doang."

Krieett…ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup. Sontak, bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri. Dia segera menyorotkan sinar ke arah pintu kamar di dekat dapur. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Kagami merinding.

 _Demi bapak gue balapan kursi roda di rumah sakit waktu SMP_ , batin Kagami ketakutan setengah mati, _lebih baik gue terjun bebas dari Empire State daripada kejebak di situasi ini._

Ia kembali fokus pada kulkas yang belum ia tutup. Kagami menutup kulkas, lalu menyorotkan sinar senter HP-nya ke arah kiri.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kagami-kun," dan muncul hantu berambut _baby blue_ dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" insting, Kagami berteriak sangat kencang.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka secara kasar, dan entah kenapa Kagami malah menyinari arah suara itu.

"Kagamicchi! Kau tidak apa, ssu!?" dan muncul seorang hantu kuning berwajah hijau.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Kagami naik level.

 _Ayah, ibu, kakak, abang, Papa Kiyoshi, Pelatih, Hyuuga-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara, Momoi, siapapun, maafin Taiga ya, karena mati dengan tidak elitnya karena ngelihat hantu papan triplek dan hantu kuning bermasker hijau_.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **\- [telepon]**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **IV.** Bayam Bermata Empat, Hantu Putih, dan Abang Cantik **  
Hints:** Teman Sebangku(hayo siapa? :v) x Kagami | slight! KuroKaga dan KiKaga | bro!MayuKagaMibu | bro!KagaMomo | KiyoKaga

 **XxXxXxX**

"Mou, Kagamicchi, jangan bikin orang ketakutan, ssu," Kise memajukan bibirnya.

"Gue yang ketakutan, kampret!" seru Kagami sewot.

"Teriakan Kagami-kun begitu menggetarkan hati," lanjut Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Maksud lo paan!?" Kagami sewot kuadrat, "dan kenapa lo manggil gue dengan akhiran '-cchi'!? Kemarin pake '-kun'!"

"Kise-kun hanya memanggil orang dengan akhiran '-cchi' kepada orang-orang yang ia hormati," jelas Kuroko.

"Aku tersanjung karena kau menghormatiku Kise," Kagami menatap datar Kise, "tapi panggilannya menjijikkan."

"Heeee!? Menjijikkan darimana, ssu!? Itu bagus loh!" seru Kise dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Gak, gak, dan gak," Kagami menyilangkan tangannya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan memanggilmu 'Kagamicchi'!" seru Kise ngotot.

Kagami menatap Kise sewot, yang terus memperjuangkan panggilan 'Kagamicchi' kepadanya. Akhirnya, cowok beralis belah itu menghela napas, "Terserah deh, aku pasrah."

"Yeaaahh!" Kise bersorak.

"Oh ya Kuroko," Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "bantuin aku beresin buku ya."

"Kagami-kun memang berada di kelas berapa?"

"Aku di kelas 1-B, ssu~" kata Kise.

"Sedangkan aku berada di kelas 1-E," sambung Kuroko.

"Hmm…1-C," jawab Kagami mengingat-ngingat.

JGLERR! Muncul petir di belakang Kuroko dan Kise. Entah kenapa mereka kecewa karena tidak sekelas dengan Kagami. Terlebih, di kelas 1-C itu ada…ada…ada… _dia_!

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa, ssu," Kise mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Kagami-kun, lalu setelah aku mandi, baru kita bereskan buku dan sarapan. Kise-kun kalau mandi lama," usul Kuroko.

"Baiklah…" Kagami pergi ke kamar, mengambil peralatan mandinya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kuroko dan Kise mengamati gerak-gerik Kagami hingga memasuki kamar mandi. Lalu mereka murung sama-sama. "Kise-kun…aku memercayakan Kagami-kun kepadamu…karena kelasmu lebih dekat dengannya."

"Serahkan padaku, ssu! Aku akan menjaga Kagamicchi dengan baik!" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Jangan sampai _dia_ menyakiti Kagami-kun, Kise-kun," _effect_ dramatis terlihat di _scene_ ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukannya, Kurokocchi," dan mencakup _scene_ ini juga.

"Kalian ngapain…?" Kagami menatap keduanya _sweatdrop_.

"Cepatnya!" seru Kuroko dan Kise berbarengan.

 **…**

"Kagamin~" seru seorang perempuan berambut _pink_.

"Oh, Momoi," Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kise menoleh ke arah Momoi.

" _Ohayou_ , Momoi-san," sapa Kuroko.

" _Ohayou_ , Momocchi~!" sapa Kise.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan," sapa Momoi riang, "kita ke ruang guru, Kagamin."

"Ha? Sekarang? Sarapan juga belum," kata Kagami keberatan.

"Udah, jajan di minimarket aja, ayo…" Momoi menyeret paksa Kagami, "sampai jumpa nanti, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan," Momoi melambai ke arah kedua anggota tim basket Teikou, lalu memasuki minimarket.

Kuroko dan Kise memandangi kejadian tadi dengan perasaan aneh. "Momocchi kok tidak memelukmu seperti biasa, ssu?" Kise menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Oh, pantas saja rasanya aneh tadi, seperti ada yang hilang," Kuroko menoleh balik ke Kise.

Sementara itu, Momoi dan Kagami berada di rak berisi roti. "Napa sih tiba-tiba dateng?" bisik Kagami kesal sambil memilih-milih roti, "kalo mereka curiga kita ada apa-apa gimana?"

"Gak bakal, karena emang aku yang ngurus elo, 'kan?" bisik Momoi, "lagian, gue lupa ngomong sesuatu ama lo kemarin."

"Nape?" Kagami memasukkan roti isi ayam pedas.

"Kelas lo juga udah dirancang sama Yuichi-san. Lo masuk ke kelas 1-C, disana ada salah satu anggota Kisedai."

"Hm, hm, sudah kudagu," Kagami bingung memilih roti _blueberry_ atau _strawberry_.

"Kuduga, bego!" Momoi memukul kepala Kagami yang meringis, "masalahnya, yang satu ini lumayan susah diatasi."

"Hm, hm, yang mana?" Kagami memasukkan roti isi _hazelnut_ dan krim keju ke keranjang belanjaan-nya.

"Yang ijo, pake kacamata, Mirodin, Midorima Shintarou, ya―" ucapan Momoi diputus.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_!?" teriak Kagami melotot ke arah Momoi.

PLAK! Momoi menampar mulut Kagami, "Jangan ngomong kasar, bodoh."

"Paan, sih!? Lo juga sering ngomong gitu kok dulu," Kagami mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Kita lagi di Teikou, Baka! Bukan Amerika!"

"Terserah," Kagami memutar bola matanya, "tapi, seriusan, gue sekelas sama si ijo empat mata itu!?"

"Iya," Momoi mengangguk, "dan, lo sebelahan sama Midorin, di bangku kedua dari depan, pinggir dekat jendela. Soalnya itu satu-satunya bangku kosong. Siswa sebelumnya dipindahkan ke kelas lain sebulan yang lalu."

" _Shit_!" umpat Kagami memasuki roti isi ambon ke dalam keranjang belanjaan dengan kasar.

"Yuichi-san juga udah bilang sama Watanabe-sensei untuk menyuruh Midorin menunjukkan sekolah ini, bersamaku saat istirahat nanti."

" _Oh, God, why!?_ " Kagami meremas roti isi daging sapi lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaan.

"Lo itu musti mendekati seluruh anggota Kisedai dulu, berteman baik dengan mereka―semuanya. Setelah itu, kita masuk ke tahap kedua, mencari tahu permasalahan yang mereka hadapi dan berusaha memecahkannya."

"Uhh…" Kagami menatap roti pandan-nya.

"Masih untung loh Yuichi-san memasukkan lo ke kelas Midorin. Daripada Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi…yang…oh, si mata belang kampret yang nyuruh gak usah nyari Kuroko pas ngilang kemaren," Kagami tiba-tiba bete sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus roti.

"Panjang amet julukannya," Momoi _speechless_ , "yah, ayo kita ke ruang guru nyari Watanabe-sensei, dan Tai-chan…" Momoi menatap Kagami tidak yakin.

"Hm? Ya?" Kagami mengambil roti isi daging panggang lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Itu…apa gak kebanyakan…?" Momoi menatap horor keranjang belanjaan Kagami yang hampir penuh dan rak berisi roti yang tinggal kurang dari 10 bungkus roti disana.

"Hm? Ini 'kan porsi normal," jawab Kagami dengan watados.

"Normal pala lu, kampret!" Momoi memukul kepala Kagami dengan keras, dan pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu meringis.

 **…**

Setelah sarapan, Kise dan Kuroko berangkat bersama-sama ke kelas. Tetapi, karena kelas Kise di lantai satu, sedangkan Kuroko di lantai dua, mereka berpisah di tangga.

"Kise-kun, ingat, sebisa mungkin kau awasi Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko setelah naik 5 anak tangga.

"Iya Kurokocchi~" kata Kise tersenyum masam, "kayaknya Kurokocchi _overprotective_ banget ya sama Kagamicchi…"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Kagami-kun tipe yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan akan ngomong blak-blakan, gak peduli dengan siapa dia. Kalau dia kenapa-napa dengan _dia_ , bagaimana?"

"Daritadi ngomong ' _dia_ ' mulu…kenapa gak pake namanya aja?"

"Biar kesannya misterius gitu loh, Kise-kun kok bodoh ya, katanya mantan anak klub drama."

"E-eh…?" Kise gagal paham, "baiklah…sampai ketemu istirahat nanti, Kurokocchi~"

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kise-kun," Kuroko tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

Kise menikmati suasana pagi di sekolah sambil bersiul. Banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang sendiri, berdua, berkelompok, dan lainnya. Banyak cewek yang menyapanya dan menghampirinya. Kise cuman bisa senyum―berharap ia segera ditinggakan dan menuju kelas.

Kise berhenti di depan kelas 1-C, melihat keadaan kelasnya, _Tentu saja Kagamicchi tidak ada, dia 'kan sedang bersama Momocchi di ruang guru_ ― _mungkin_.

"Kau sedang apa, nanodayo?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kise.

Kise segera menoleh ke belakang, "Pagi, Midorimacchi!" seru Kise riang.

"Tch, kutanya sedang apa kau disini, nanodayo? Kau menghalangiku masuk," Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Midorimacchi tahu gak, ssu," Kise mendekati Midorima, "kau akan kedatangan murid baru, loh~"

"Hm? Aku sudah tahu."

"Eh!? Kau sudah tahu, ssu!?"

"Oha-Asa memberitahuku bahwa akan ada seseorang―yang baru di tempatku."

"Hee….Oha-Asa…ssu…" Kise tersenyum masam sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu perhatiannya tertuju kepada barang yang di pegang tangan kiri Midorima, "itu...apa?"

"Tentu saja _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, nanodayo. Oha-Asa bilang _cancer_ hari ini berada di posisi ke-4 terbawah."

"E-eh…cat lukis…?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau ada keperluan denganku lagi, nanodayo?"

"Ti-tidak kurasa…" Kise melirik ke arah lain, "ah! Teman barumu adalah teman sekamarku yang baru,ssu."

"Oh? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia tinggi―mungkin 190 cm―lalu memiliki rambut gradasi merah-hitam di ujung. Terus, terus, matanya berwarna _crimson_ , dan, tahu gak, ssu? Alis-nya kebelah! Itu…aneh banget, ssu! Lalu, dia―" Kise berhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia mengingat wajah tidur Kagami yang sempat potret, lalu memerah seketika.

"Hm? Kau terkena demam mendadak, Kise?" tanya Midorima menatap datar pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"E-eh…ti-tidak, ssu, hanya…" Kise mengibaskan tangannya, "aku ke kelas duluan, Midorimacchi! Baik-baik dengan teman barumu!" Kise langsung kabur ke kelasnya.

Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang, pinggir sebelah kanan. Kise melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan kepalanya disana. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merogoh HP-nya dan memerhatikan _lockscreen_ HP-nya―yang adalah gambar wajah Kagami ketika tidur.

Kise memandangi gambar itu, "Kagamicchi imut banget, ssu…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Kise _blushing_ parah, _Lo ngomongin apaan sih, Kise!? Kagamicchi 'kan wajahnya sangar-sangar_ ― _eh, tapi dia 'kan baik…peduli sama teman.._ ― _tapi, Kagamicchi itu 'kan setinggi Aominecchi_ ― _tapi wajah tidurnya imut banget, ssu…_ ― _eh, tapi, tapi_ ―

Kise melempar HP-nya ke dalam laci mejanya, lalu memejamkan mata, menghadap ke meja, "Gue mikirin apa sih…?" Kise memposisikan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan, dengan dagu menyentuh tangan, dan bibir maju 2 senti, "gara-gara Kagamicchi 'kan…pikiranku kacau."

 **…**

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri, ia melirik ke kanan-kirinya was-was, _Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue nih…siapa ye…? Jangan-jangan si guru Biologi lama gue gegara gue belom ngumpulin makalah gue._

Sekarang dirinya sedang berada di ruang guru―yang suasananya serasa berada di kandang singa―bersama Momoi dan Watanabe-sensei. Watanabe-sensei berbadan tegap, besar, dengan otot-otot yang…mahabesar, dan perut roti sobeknya yang…mirip roti sobek. Dan ternyata dia penganut aliran Saitama-sensei―kepalanya mirip telur panggang(?) karena cokelat warnanya.

Watanabe-sensei guru yang ramah―tapi bisa jadi sadis, kata Momoi. Dia murah tersenyum dan suka tertawa serta bercanda. Dan, katanya dia satu SMP dulu sama ayahnya Kagami, Yuichi. Momen yang paling ia ingat adalah lomba balap kursi roda ketika mereka sedang mengajak salah satu sahabat Yuichi bersenang-senang karena terjebak di dalam rumah sakit―hingga dikejar para dokter, suster, dan _security_.

Kagami dan Momoi cuman bisa _speechless_ dan tertawa garing. _Dulu papa juga sering banget ceritain balapan kursi roda itu...gue cuman bisa mikir kalo bapak gue emang gak waras otaknya, pantesan kakak gue ekstrim, pantesan gue kayak gini,_ batin Kagami.

Tak lama bel berbunyi. Momoi pamit dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Kagami mengikuti Watanabe-sensei. "Nah…Taiga…" panggil Watanabe-sensei tanpa menoleh.

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Kagami.

"Lebih baik kalau kau tidak membuat onar berlebihan," Watanabe-sensei menoleh ke arah Kagami, "tapi, menikmati masa muda itu penting. Jika bisa memilih, aku juga tak akan mengajar di sekolah ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu mau pindah kemana, dan anak-anak ini membutuhkan guru yang menyenangkan. Jadi, aku akan mengajarkan mereka bagaimana indahnya masa muda itu," Watanabe-sensei tersenyum.

Kagami tertegun. _Guru ini cocok jadi mentor para Kisedai_ , batin Kagami, _ternyata dia bijak juga ya_.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku sudah mengenal ayahmu cukup lama dan tiba-tiba aku bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi. Rasanya seperti naik pesawat; ketika kau sedang enak-enak makan, tiba-tiba pesawat jatuh," Watanabe-sensei kembali berjalan.

Kagami cuman bisa tersenyum kecut, _Tolong jangan ingatkan saya kepada metafora itu. Itu mengerikan_.

"Oke, ini kelasmu," kata Watanabe-sensei berhenti dan menunjuk pintu di sebelahnya, "tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu. Ketika kupanggil, masuklah."

Kagami hanya mengangguk. Watanabe-sensei memasuki kelas dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat. Lalu, Watanabe-sensei menyuruh Kagami masuk. Kagami mengambil napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia memasuki kelas dan berdiri disamping Watanabe-sensei.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan, ketika matanya melihat Midorima, pemuda berambut hijau itu membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Kagami kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. "Namaku Kagami Taiga, pindahan dari LA, salam kenal," kata Kagami.

 **…**

Tadi pagi Midorima menonton acara wajibnya, Oha-Asa, yang mengatakan sesuatu mengenai kejadian yang akan dialami oleh seorang _cancer_. Zodiak Midorima _cancer_. Dan, Oha-Asa bilang, bahwa _cancer_ akan kedatangan seseorang yang akan mengubah kehidupannya― _plus_ , _lucky item_ -nya kali ini adalah cat lukis yang akan membantunya menghadapi si 'orang pengubah hidup'-nya itu.

Saat Kise bilang bahwa kelasnya akan kedatangan murid baru, Midorima merasa bahwa orang itulah yang akan mengubah kehidupannya―yang ternyata teman sekamar barunya Kise. Wajah Kise tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah ketika membicarakan si murid baru dan kabur.

Midorima cuman bisa bingung, berpikir Kise terkena demam dadakan atau murid barunya ini…sedikit berbahaya―dalam artian tertentu.

Dan, ketika Midorima tahu siapa murid baru itu―yang ternyata mantan musuhnya di Inter-high, yang bisa menghentikan tembakannya dan membuat Midorima keki―Midorima ingin mengatakan 'tidak mungkin', 'mustahil', ' _impossible_ ', 'Oha-Asa pasti salah', namun nyatanya, Oha-Asa itu selalu benar.

 _Tapi, kenapa harus dia? Lagipula, bagaimana si nomor sepuluh bisa mengubah hidupku? Bagaimana dia bisa disini?_ batin Midorima, lalu melirik ke samping kirinya, _aku yakin seratus persen dia akan duduk di sampingku_.

"Nah, Kagami, kau duduk di kursi kosong sebelah sana―sebelahnya Midorima," kata Watanabe-sensei melihat ke arah Midorima. Pemuda berkcamata itu kembali ke _stoic face_ -nya, menatap Kagami.

Kagami terlihat gugup, namun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Watanabe-sensei. Dia duduk di bangku sebelah Midorima, lalu Watanabe-sensei memulai pelajaran.

"H-hai," sapa Kagami canggung.

"Halo," sapa Midorima meliriknya.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Aku sudah tahu, kau memperkenalkan diri tadi," kata Midorima, "namaku Midorima Shintarou."

Kagami cuman manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, Midorima," panggil Watanabe-sensei. Midorima dan Kagami langsung menoleh. "Saat istirahat nanti, kau antar dia keliling sekolah, oke?"

"S-saya sensei?" Midorima kaget, _pemuda ini pasti benar-benar orang yang disebut Oha-Asa_.

"Iya," Watanabe-sensei mengangguk, "kau pasti bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

Midorima diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan, "Bisa…sensei."

"Bagus," Watanabe-sensei tersenyum puas, "nah, mari kita lanjutkan materi kita minggu lalu. Hari ini kita hanya akan membahas materi dan tidak praktek."

"Yahhh…" satu kelas mendesah kecewa.

"Materi juga diperlukan di P.E tahu…" Watanabe-sensei mulai mengoceh.

Midorima memutar sedikit kepalanya ke kiri, memerhatikan Kagami. Wajah pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu memasang muka horor―pasti karena perkataan Watanabe-sensei tadi.

"Hei," panggil Midorima.

Kagami sadar, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke arah Midorima, "Ya?"

"Apa zodiakmu?"

"Zodiak…?" Kagami mengerutkan kening, " _L-Leo_ …"

 _Bagi_ cancer _,_ leo _mungkin akan merepotkanmu, tetapi dia akan membuatmu takjub nantinya, tapi dia benar-benar akan membuatmu repot loh,_ Midorima memutar ulang ucapan Oha-Asa, _dan pemuda ini adalah Leo. Hebat._

 **…**

Guru matematika mereka memberikan soal latihan. Midorima menyelesaikannya dalam 10 menit. Bosan, ia menoleh ke kirinya. Kagami tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi buku latihannya yang sama sekali belum ia isi.

Midorima mendapat ilham bahwa pemuda disampingnya sama idiotnya dengan Aomine dan pasti benar-benar merepotkan.

Kagami melirik Midorima lalu kembali menatap buku latihannya, melirik Midorima, dan menatap buku latihannya, begitu seterusnya selama beberapa menit. Lama-lama, Midorima risih dan akhirnya berbicara, "Ada apa?"

"A-ah…a-aku hanya berandai…jika kau bisa…menga…jarkanku…?" tanya Kagami gugup, melirik ke atas sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hah," Midorima menghela napas berat, "apa kau tidak memerhatikan ketika guru menjelaskan-nanodayo?"

"A-aku perhatikan cuman…" Kagami menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Midorima menghela napas lagi, mendekatkan sedikit kursinya ke Kagami, dan mulai mengajarinya. Midorima bingung bagaimana pemuda ber-zodiak _leo_ ini bisa pindah ke Teikou yang bergengsi. Mungkin orang tuanya orang penting.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh soal selesai dikerjakan, dan dikumpulkan karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Setelah guru keluar, banyak siswa yang berhamburan. Midorima merasa malas ke kantin, lagipula ia sudah membawa roti sebagai bekal.

Midorima berdiri dan menatap Kagami, "Ayo."

"Oke," Kagami mengangguk, "sebentar," lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya―sekantong plastik berisi roti berbagai jenis.

Midorima diam tak berkutik, "Kau akan memakan semuanya…?"

"Hm? Ya," Kagami berdiri sambil membawa kantong plastik itu dan memakan roti yang sudah dibuka.

 _Dia bisa mengalahkan Murasakibara di kontes makan_ , batin Midorima, "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Eh, tapi, katanya Momoi juga ikut…"

Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami, "Dia juga ikut?" Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Kagamin~!"

"Kagamicchi!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dua suara yang menyakitkan telinga, menghampiri Midorima dan Kagami. "Momoi…Kise…" Kagami menatap bingung Kise, "kau sedang apa Kise?"

"Mou, aku gak boleh disini, ssu?" Kise langsung cemberut.

"Aku gak bilang gitu, cuman nanya," jawab Kagami.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengantar Kagamicchi keliling, ssu~" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Karena kau sudah ada Kise sekarang―" ucapan Midorima dipotong.

"Tapi, Watanabe-sensei menyuruh Midorima yang mengantarku keliling," kata Kagami.

Midorima keki. Rencananya untuk menyerahkan segala urusan ini ke Kise dan Momoi batal karena pemuda disampingnya yang tiba-tiba nyerocos.

"Bukan berarti aku gak bisa ikut, 'kan, ssu?" kata Kise mengedipkan mata.

" _Gross_ ," balas Kagami melahap rotinya dan menatap jijik si surai kuning.

"Kok jijik sih!? Itu tuh―" ucapan Kise dipotong.

"Ayo Midorima, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini lebih cepat," ajak Kagami menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo," Midorima mengangguk, lalu mengambil cat lukisnya. Kagami memandangi cat lukis itu.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ini _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, nanodayo."

"Midorin seorang penganut Oha-Asa," jelas Momoi yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Oha-Asa?" tanya Kagami.

"Program tiap pagi yang memberitahu ramalan zodiak, ssu," jelas Kise.

"Ohh…" Kagami manggut-manggut, "ayo," Kagami jalan keluar duluan.

Midorima tidak berkutik, memandangi Kagami keluar kelas, _Dia…tidak mengejekku, nanodayo?_

"Ah, tunggu, Kagamin~" Momoi mengejar Kagami.

"Kagamicchi~" diikuti Kise.

"Tch," Midorima mendecih dan mengikuti ketiga remaja itu.

 **…**

Diajak keliling oleh dua manusia paling berisik yang ia kenal, ditambah manusia pembawa cat lukis bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Kagami lebih memilih untuk diajak keliling oleh Kuroko walau eksistensi-nya mirip hantu. Tapi sayang, Kuroko tak bisa menemani, karena suatu alasan.

Masih mending daripada kupingnya berdarah lebih banyak dan diacuhkan oleh si mata empat.

Sebenarnya tidak diacuhkan, hanya si mata empat bersikap dingin, dan itu membuat Kagami kesal.

Momoi bilang bahwa Midorima itu _tsundere_. Kagami tersenyum masam, _Tsundere tuh apa, bego? Gue 'kan baru di Jepang._

Kise berkomentar bahwa Kagami makan terlalu banyak. Kagami membalas bahwa ini porsi normal, dan Kise langsung ribut bukan main―yang Kagami langsung sumbat dengan roti mulutnya.

Sekarang, Momoi dan Kise sedang menjelaskan serba-serbi di Teikou Academy, hingga dilihatin oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bilang Kagami jahat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan kedua insan yang kayaknya makan _megaphone_ sewaktu kecil ini. Daripada tidak mendengar, kata 'tidak paham' adalah yang tepat untuk menamai situasi Kagami saat ini.

"Hei, nomor sepuluh Seirin," panggil Midorima tanpa menoleh.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, bodoh!" seru Kagami sewot, "yang benar saja, ingat baik-baik namaku dong!"

"Tergantung," jawab Midorima, membuat Kagami sewot bukan main, "kau akan masuk klub apa nanti, nanodayo?" lanjutnya.

"Klub seni kurasa," jawab Kagami.

Midorima menoleh, "Kau tak akan masuk ke klub basket? Dengan talenta seperti itu?"

"Tidak…tak ada gunanya jika Kiseki no Sedai ada di klub basket," jawab Kagami, "lagipula, nanti aku dikira ingin cari gara-gara karena dikalahkan saat Inter-High kemarin."

Midorima diam sebentar, sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan keputusan Kagami. Kagami mengerutkan kening, _Emangnya si ijo ini siapa gue sampe masang muka gak seneng gitu?_

"Jadi, kau tak akan main basket lagi, nanodayo?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu," jawab Kagami, "aku hanya tidak ingin masuk ke klub basket. Aku akan tetap melatih tubuhku dan bermain basket di lapangan kosong belakang Gedung C. Aku suka basket, jadi aku tetap memainkannya."

Midorima memandangi Kagami, "Lalu, kenapa kau memilih klub seni, nanodayo?"

"Karena ibuku seorang pelukis. Aku pernah diajarkan melukis oleh-nya. Kata Momoi, klub seni tinggal dua orang, bukankah klub harus terdiri minimal oleh lima orang?"

"Klub seni dan klub basket pengecualian," jawab Midorima, "dari dulu, klub seni dan klub basket adalah dua klub yang paling banyak memberi tropi kepada Teikou Academy. Makanya, walaupun klub seni hanya memiliki dua anggota saat ini, mereka tetap berdiri, nanodayo."

Kagami manggut-manggut, "Aku berencana untuk mendaftar nanti, apa kau…keberatan kalau kau menemani aku…?"

"Setelah sekolah, aku ada latihan basket, nanodayo."

"Oh ya…"

Midorima melirik Kagami, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya dan melirik ke arah lain, "Tapi, aku bisa minta izin sebentar dan menemanimu, nanodayo."

"Benarkah?" mata Kagami berbinar, menatap Midorima.

Midorima jadi salah tingkah, dan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kagami tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Midorima," menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Wajah Midorima jadi merah padam, dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, "A-aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku mau, nanodayo, a-aku hanya menjalani tugasku sebagai pe-pengawasmu…"

"Tentu," Kagami masih tersenyum.

"Nah, Kagamicchi, yang satu ini ruang musik," seru Kise menarik lengan baju Kagami dan menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang pintunya setengah terbuka, "ketika kau belajar musik, kau akan belajar disini."

"Ketika aku belajar seni?" tanya Kagami.

"Bukan, Kagamin," Momoi mengibaskan tangannya, "seni dan musik disini dibedakan. Seni lebih merujuk ke melukis dan seni rupa, sedangkan musik ya musik. Gurunya juga beda. Kalau tidak salah, kalian akan diajarkan oleh…Arima-sensei untuk pelajaran musik."

Kagami manggut-manggut dan melihat ke dalam ruangan musik, melebarkan mata. Ruangan itu terlihat luas. Kagami hanya bisa melihat sebuah piano, dengan dinding kaca dibelakangnya dan tirai merah. "Megahnya…" gumam Kagami.

"Kagamin, ingat, ini Teikou," kata Momoi.

"Kau bersekolah di sekolah elit sekarang, Kagamicchi," sambung Kise.

"Oh ya," Kagami tersadar. Midorima _sweatdrop_.

"Nah, nah, ayo kita lanjut, di sebelah sana ada…" Kise menarik lengan Kagami dan Momoi mendorongnya. Midorima menghela napas dan mengikuti dari belakang. Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Kise dan Momoi yang bersemangat.

 **…**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Murid-murid bersiap pulang. Shimazaki-sensei berbicara sesuatu mengenai 'tugas' atau sejenisnya, Kagami tidak mendengar. Ia mendekatkan diri ke Midorima, "Jangan ninggalin aku loh, kamu udah janji."

Midorima melirik Kagami dengan tatapan sinis, "Aku mengerti, nomor sepuluh."

"Ingat namaku, napa!?" seru Kagami sewot.

"Namamu susah diingat, nanodayo."

"Susah diingat apaan!? Cuman tiga silabel doang! Nama lo, empat silabel!"

"Tch, berisik, nanodayo."

"Dasar, nanodayo."

Midorima melototi Kagami, yang membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah. Tak lama, Shimazaki-sensei meninggalkan kelas, dan murid-murid berhamburan. "Ah, Shimazaki-sensei," panggil Kagami mengejar Shimazaki-sensei. Midorima bangkit dan mengikuti Kagami.

"Shimazaki-sensei!" Kagami meraih lengan Shimazaki-sensei, yang langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, ada apa, Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun?" tanya Shimazaki-sensei.

"Dia ingin masuk ke klub seni, nanodayo," jawab Midorima.

"Kau ingin masuk ke klub seni!?" seru Shimazaki-sensei terkejut.

"I-iya…" Kagami mengangguk, mengusap tengkuk lehernya, terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo ikut aku," Shimazaki-sensei langsung menarik lengan Kagami, "bagaimana denganmu, Midorima-kun?"

"Di-dia menemaniku, sensei," jawab Kagami sebelum Midorima menjawab.

"Oke, oke, ayo kita ke ruang guru dulu, mengambil formulir pendaftaran, lalu kau bisa menjadi anggota resmi klub seni!" seru Shimazaki-sensei girang dan berlari ke ruang guru, sambil menarik lengan Kagami, yang menarik lengan Midorima.

"Aku tak perlu ditarik juga, 'kan, nanodayo!?" seru Midorima kesal.

"Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditarik oleh guru kelewat girang," jawab Kagami menyeringai. Midorima mendecih.

Mereka sampai di ruang guru, menuju meja Shimazaki-sensei. Setelah mengisi formulir pendaftaran, Kagami dan Midorima dibawa ke ruang klub seni yang berletak di sudut gedung, di lantai empat.

Shimazaki-sensei sedari tadi mengoceh bagaimana senangnya dia ketika Kagami berkata ingin bergabung ke klub seni, bagaimana anak zaman sekarang menghina seni dan mengatakan seni adalah hal yang tidak penting. Kagami hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Midorima pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Jumlah anggota klub seni semakin sedikit ya, dari tahun ke tahun?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya…" Shimazaki-sensei tersenyum sedih, "yang tersisa adalah satu anak kelas tiga, dan satunya anak kelas dua. Mereka seorang seniman yang hebat! Apalagi siswa kelas tiga-nya!"

"Siapa saja, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Yang kelas tiga bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang kelas dua Mibuchi Reo. Ah, Reo-chan suka dipanggil 'Reo-nee' oleh orang lain," jawab Shimazaki-sensei.

"Mibuchi Reo…?" tanya Midorima terlihat terkejut.

"Iya," Shimazaki-sensei tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Dulu dia adalah salah satu dari Uncrowned Kings, pemain basket yang, bisa dibilang, setara dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Kudengar, dia keluar dari klub basket di akhir semester kemarin, nanodayo," jawab Midorima.

"Dia pasti keluar karena kalian," kata Kagami tersenyum mencibir.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan kami, nanodayo?" Midorima terlihat tidak senang.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, tak ada gunanya masuk ke klub basket kalo ada Kiseki no Sedai," Kagami mengulang kalimat yang sering kali ia ucapkan.

Midorima ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun dipotong oleh Shimazaki-sensei, "Reo-chan bilang, ia lebih senang melukis dan memasak, jadi dia keluar dari klub basket dan masuk ke klub seni dan klub memasak."

"Ohhh…" Kagami mengangguk-angguk, "bagaimana dengan yang kelas tiga?"

"Chihiro-kun? Ah, dia lumayan pendiam. Tapi, lukisannya begitu indah, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lukis. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa mengerti lukisannya. Hanya ketua klub seni sebelumnya yang mengerti, namun dia sudah lulus," jawab Shimazaki-sensei, "dan sekarang Chihiro-kun yang menjadi ketua klub seni."

Shimazaki-sensei berhenti, begitu juga Kagami dan Midorima. "Kita sudah sampai," kata Shimazaki-sensei, menggeser pintu di sebelahnya, "selamat datang di klub seni, Kagami-kun."

Kagami dan Midorima melihat isi ruang klub seni. Mereka melihat banyak kanvas yang sudah dilukis, patung-patung dari tanah liat, atau yang diukir, dan karya-karya seni lainnya yang memukau. Mereka juga melihat sosok pemuda cantik sedang mengangkat kardus, dan seorang lagi sedang melukis, tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Kagami, Midorima, dan Shimazaki-sensei.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_ , Haru-chan~" sapa pemuda cantik itu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Reo-chan," sapa Shimazaki-sensei memasuki ruang klub, diikuti oleh Kagami dan Midorima.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Mibuchi melihat ke belakang Shimazaki-sensei, "aku tahu yang berkacamata itu Midorima-kun, sampingnya siapa?"

"Ini Kagami-kun, dia baru pindah ke Teikou," jawab Shimazaki-sensei.

"Na-namaku Kagami Taiga, a-aku ingin bergabung ke klub seni," Kagami membungkuk kaku, lalu menunjuk ke arah Midorima, "Midorima hanya menemaniku. Dia pengawas sementara-ku."

Mata Mibuchi berbinar, "Kau ingin bergabung dengan klub seni!?" Kagami mengangguk.

"Chiho-chan! Chiho-chan! Kita kedatangan anggota baru!" seru Mibuchi berlari ke arah pemuda yang sedang melukis dan menarik-nariknya. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal.

Midorima tiba-tiba seperti menyadari sesuatu, Kagami menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tak menyadari keberadaannya tadi, nanodayo," jawab Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "hawanya tipis, seperti Kuroko."

 _Seperti Kuroko?_ batin Kagami. Pasalnya, dia tadi menyadari pemuda berambut putih itu―tunggu, rambut putih? Kagami memerhatikan pemuda yang diseret oleh Mibuchi untuk menemuinya. Mata Kagami membulat.

"Shiro-senpai!"

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menatap Kagami, lalu matanya sedikit melebar, "Anak Baru…"

Ketiga orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam, menatap Kagami dan pemuda itu―Mayuzumi―bergantian. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Shimazaki-sensei.

"Bertemu dengannya kemarin," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Dimana?" tanya Mibuchi penasaran.

"Lapangan basket," jawab Kagami.

"Lapangan basket?" tanya Shimazaki-sensei bingung.

"Di belakang Gedung C. Kebetulan bertemu, kami _one-on-one_ entah sampai kapan," jelas Mayuzumi singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kau bermain basket, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Hanya hobi. Tak tertarik masuk ke klub basket," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Chiho-chan, jawabnya yang niat dong," kata Mibuchi menatap datar senior-nya.

"Aku tak ada niatan," jawab Mayuzumi melirik Mibuchi, lalu berpaling ke Kagami, "jadi, kau ingin menjadi anggota klub seni?"

"Ya," Kagami mengangguk dengan mantap, "aku tak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini, Shiro-senpai."

"Namaku Mayuzumi, Anak Baru."

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, senpai," Kagami tersenyum menantang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melukis sesuatu di…" Mayuzumi pergi, mengambil salah satu kanvas, lalu balik dan menyerahkannya kepada Kagami, "disini."

Kagami menerimanya, "Tapi, aku tak membawa alat gambarku," lalu menoleh ke arah Midorima, "pinjam punyamu, dong. Gak dipake juga, 'kan?"

Midorima ragu-ragu, "Ini _lucky item_ -ku, nanodayo."

"Pinjem sebentar doang buat ngelukis, mata empat."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'mata empat', nanodayo, nomor sepuluh Seirin?"

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Kagami. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu mengambil paksa―"Hei!" seru si empunya―menuangkan cat hitam ke wadah, mengambil kuas yang terlihat, lalu balik lagi ke depan Midorima.

Midorima menatap bingung Kagami, menjadi waspada dengan setiap gerakan Kagami. Tiba-tiba, Kagami mengambil tangan kiri Midorima, dan menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "Dah, tuh, baca baik-baik, dan hafalkan!" seru Kagami tersenyum puas.

Rasa dingin menyeruak ke tubuh Midorima ketika Kagami menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Ia segera melihat apa yang ditulis pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu. Mata Midorima berkedut.

 ** _Kagami Taiga, mata 4  
Bukan nomor sepuluh Seirin lagi  
Bodoh :P  
Dan gue pinjem cat-nya :P_**

Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya, namun Kagami sudah tidak ada disana. Matanya mencari-cari sosok itu, mendapatkannya sedang duduk, memulai untuk melukis sesuatu. Di belakangnya sudah ada Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, dan Shimazaki-sensei.

Midorima menatap kesal telapak tangan kirinya yang dicoret-coret oleh anak asuhnya. Tapi, bibirnya mengkhianatinya, dengan sudut yang terangkat sedikit. Ia mendekati Kagami dan yang lain, melihat apa yang dilukis Kagami.

Kagami melukis dengan cepat. Midorima sudah bisa melihat sosok empat remaja dengan seragam Teikou Academy―dengan rambut warna-warni. Satu perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Perempuan, dan salah satu laki-laki mengajak dua laki-laki di belakang mereka dengan senyum riang. Laki-laki di samping kanan tersenyum, sedangkan di samping kiri tersenyum kecil sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Latar sudah sedikit jelas―sebuah lorong sekolah.

Tunggu…Midorima memerhatikan lukisan itu kembali. Perempuan itu berambut merah muda, mengingatkannya kepada Momoi. Laki-laki disampingnya berambut pirang―Kise. Laki-laki di bagian kanan belakang, memiliki rambut merah bergradasi hitam―Kagami. Dan, laki-laki disampingnya memiliki rambut hijau, dan parahnya berkacamata―Midorima.

Midorima terhenyak. _Kagami sedang menggambar kami?_ batinnya tidak percaya. Kagami hampir menyelesaikan gambar itu. Suasananya terlihat hangat dan nyaman. Senyumannya terlihat bahwa mereka bahagia dan ceria sekali. Seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami meletakkan kuasnya dan berbalik ke arah Midorima dan yang lain, "Sudah."

"Wow, Tai-chan, gambarmu indah sekali," komentar Mibuchi terpukau.

"Jadi, Mibuchi-senpai akan memanggilku Tai-chan…?" tanya Kagami terlihat tak nyaman.

"Yup! Dan, kau harus memanggilku Reo-nee," jawab Mibuchi.

"Aku akan berusaha," Kagami tersenyum masam sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Shimazaki-sensei kagum dengan kemampuan Kagami, lalu tersenyum bangga. Ia menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi, yang sedang mengamati gambar itu dengan serius.

"Kau menggambar teman-teman barumu, Anak Baru?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan tampang serius, tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Ya, tadi saat istirahat, Momoi, Kise, dan Midorima mengantarku keliling," jawab Kagami mengangguk.

Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan, mengamati gambar itu. Serasa berjam-jam, akhirnya Mayuzumi selesai menilai, tangan di masukkan ke saku, "Lumayan. Kau belajar dari siapa?"

"Ibuku. Dia seorang pelukis. Mungkin kau tahu, Garnetta Fay K.?" jawab Kagami memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Mata Mayuzumi membulat, "Kau anaknya…!?" serunya tak percaya. Kagami mengangguk. "Aku tak percaya bidadari seperti Garnetta memiliki anak sepertimu," Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya, memegang kening.

"Hei!" seru Kagami tidak terima.

"Baiklah…" Mayuzumi memandang Kagami dengan wajah datar, "apa kau bisa mengartikan lukisan yang kubuat hari ini?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju lukisannya.

Kagami mengikutinya, diiringi oleh yang lain. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu mengamati lukisan yang dibuat Mayuzumi. Gambar seorang wanita, sampai perut, tanpa baju―tapi dada-nya terhalangi oleh kedua lengan wanita itu. Kulitnya berwarna abu-abu.

Kagami _blushing_ , gambar itu membuatnya malu. Tapi lukisan memang kebanyakan begitu.

Lengan kiri wanita itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga tidak nampak. Di lengan kirinya terlihat aliran air yang memutari lengan. Lengan kanannya seperti baru membuka sebagian wajah yang lain, ingin menunjukkan seperti apa ekspresinya. Menurut Kagami, ekspresi itu cukup mengerikan. Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikan, dengan bibir merah merekah, lalu mata melebar dengan pupil mengecil, yang berwarna _amber_.

Dari keningnya, terlihat cairan berwarna merah stoberi membasahi pinggiran wajahnya. Mendekati mata, cairan itu berubah menjadi gambar tato, lalu menetes di dagu. Alisnya menekuk tajam, berwarna cokelat dengan sedikit warna merah.

Rambut wanita itu bergelombang, berwarna cokelat dengan di campur merah dan sedikit emas. Kagami memerhatikan lengan kanan. Sebagian lengan itu tertutupi warna merah stoberi―sama seperti yang diwajah. Latar lukisan itu berwarna abu-abu pekat, semakin ke pinggir, semakin memudar warnanya.

Di perut wanita itu terdapat gambar bunga yang diketahui Kagami sebagai dianthus, sedangkan di latar terdapat beberapa gambar bunga calendula, daffodil, dan begonia.

"Menurutku seperti _quotes_ ; _broken inside, OK outside_ ," gumam Mibuchi yang diikuti anggukan Shimazaki-sensei.

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena melakukan sesuatu, nanodayo," sambung Midorima.

"Bukan," kata Kagami dengan tampang serius, semuanya menoleh kearahnya, "wanita itu gila."

"Hah?" Midorima, Mibuchi, dan Shimazaki-sensei bingung. Mayuzumi melebarkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Eh, tunggu, jadi itu benar?" Shimazaki-sensei menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi tidak percaya. Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dibilang Mibuchi-senpai," Kagami langsung dipelototin Mibuchi, "maaf, maksudku, Reo-nee, itu hampir mendekati. Tapi, wanita itu _broken inside, broken outside_. Mentalnya rusak. Dia seorang yang sering berhalusinasi. Bunga dianthus berarti imajinasi, calendula berarti kesedihan, daffodil berarti tidak berperasaan, dan begonia berarti kekhawatiran.

"Berarti, karena kesedihannya, mungkin orang-orang disekelilingnya yang tidak berperasaan, dia menjadi khawatir dan gila lalu berhalusinasi, berimajinasi. Jika kita tahu apa bunga itu dan maknanya, kita bisa langsung tahu makna lukisan ini. Tapi, jika kita tidak tahu, kita bisa melihat ekspresi mengerikan wanita ini."

"Mengerikan?" Midorima melirik Kagami.

Kagami _blushing_ karena malu, "A-aku menganggapnya mengerikan, diamlah mata empat!" serunya mengibaskan tangannya di dekat Midorima, "senyum wanita itu mengerikan, matanya melebar, pupilnya mengecil. Itu bisa bertanda bahwa dia gila, frustasi, khawatir. Lalu, gambar yang seperti cairan berwarna merah itu mungkin darahnya, begitu juga di tangannya. Mungkin si wanita ini telah membunuh orang.

"Dan, seperti kata Midorima, dia merasa bersalah melakukan itu, atau mungkin itu penanda kesedihannya. Seperti mengungkapkan…ng…dia tidak ingin melakukannya, namun kalian yang membuat dia melakukannya. Ya, seperti itu."

Kagami menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi. Pemuda bersurai putih itu memandang Kagami tidak percaya, lalu mengangguk-anguk setuju, "Wanita ini gila. Dia sering berhalusinasi karena perlakuan kejam yang tidak berperasaan orang tuanya yang ia lihat. Dia menjadi khawatir, bahwa dia akan dilakukan seperti itu juga. Akhirnya, dia membunuh orang-orang yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak mau."

"Kau terinspirasi dari apa, Chihiro-kun? Mengerikan sekali," tanya Shimazaki-sensei.

"Novel yang akhir-akhir ini kubaca," jawab Mayuzumi.

Kagami merinding, "Kau tidak takut dengan itu, Mayuzumi-senpai?" memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau takut…?" Mayuzumi menyeringai.

"Itu 'kan mengerikan!" seru Kagami.

"Chiho-chan baca novel yang seram-seram ya…" gumam Mibuchi.

"Novelnya bagus kok, cuman ya gitu ceritanya," kata Mayuzumi.

"Oh ya, Midorima," Kagami menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Apa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima bingung.

"Tunggu," Kagami berlari ke tempat ia melukis tadi, membereskan cat lukis, lalu berlari ke depan Midorima dan menyerahkan set lukis itu ke pemuda di depannya, "nih."

"Oh, kau mengembalikannya, nanodayo," Midorima menerimanya.

"Tentu saja," Kagami menatap datar Midorima, "nanodayo."

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Midorima, membuat Kagami tertawa dalam diam. "Kau tidak akan kena marah pelatih atau Akashi? Kau sudah lama menemaniku, loh," kata Kagami spontan.

Midorima mematung di tempat. Merasa nyawanya sedang terancam bahaya. _Demi Oha-Asa, aku lupa ada latihan hari ini_.

"Hayoloh~ hayoloh~ Nanti kena gunting si mata belang loh~" Kagami menggoda Midorima. Yang lain pada tercengang mendengar godaan Kagami, karena berani menyebut Akashi 'mata belang'.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "permisi," lalu segera pergi dari ruang klub seni. Kagami cekikikan melihat Midorima ketakutan.

"Kau sepertinya tak takut pada Sei-chan, Tai-chan," kata Mibuchi.

"Huh?" Kagami menoleh ke arah Mibuchi, "ngapain takut sama orang pendek, matanya belang lagi."

Ketiga manusia selain Kagami di ruang klub seni mematung mendengar penuturan Kagami. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menyebut Akashi seperti itu secara terang-terangan. Bisa-bisa kita dibunuh oleh si empunya nama.

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun itu…ketua OSIS loh…jangan diejek seperti itu…" ujar Shimazaki-sensei.

"Bodo'," balas Kagami dengan wajah datar. Yang lain langsung mingkem, menganggap Kagami makhluk yang ajaib.

"Oh ya, aku mau lihat lukisannya Mibuchi-senpai, dong!" seru Kagami.

"Reo-nee, Tai-chan," kata Mibuchi.

"Iya, Reo-nee," ulang Kagami.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat lukisan sensei?" tanya Shimazaki-sensei.

"Emang sensei bisa melukis?" tanya Kagami.

"Bisa dong, kalo gak, sensei gak mungkin jadi pembina klub seni," jawab Shimazaki-sensei cemberut.

"Gitu…" Kagami manggut-manggut. Klub seni menjadi lebih berisik dari biasanya, terima kasih kepada anggota baru mereka, Kagami Taiga, yang anak baru di Teikou, yang pandai melukis, yang merupakan anak dari pelukis terkenal, dan orang yang berani bilang Akashi 'orang pendek bermata belang' secara terang-terangan.

Mayuzumi tersenyum simpul, memandangi anggota barunya. Lalu, dia terperangah. Melihat senyum lebar Kagami, mengingatkannya ketika mereka sedang _one-on-one_ kemarin, saat Kagami melakukan _dunk_.

Saat itu, Mayuzumi terperangah. Dia melihat cengiran bodoh milik si surai merah, dan sekilas, ia melihat sepasang sayang di belakang tubuhnya. Ketika pemuda itu mendarat, Mayuzumi tersadar dari halusinasinya.

 _Anak dari Garnetta Fay K.;Kagami…, pantas saja, pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan ibunya, malaikat seindah permata merah_ , batin Mayuzumi, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

 **…**

Midorima berlari sekuat tenaga menuju _gym_. Dia tidak ingin dicincang oleh pelatih atau kaptennya. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia masih ingin berada di klub seni, menemani Kagami.

 _Seseorang yang mengubah hidupmu_ , mengingat pesan Oha-Asa membuat wajah Midorima merah padam, lalu ia memandang telapak tangan kirinya, _si bodoh yang otaknya tidak bekerja untuk matematika? Yang benar saja_.

Namun, Midorima tersenyum.

 **…**

Pulang dari kegiatan klub, Kagami langsung menelepon Kiyoshi.

 **[Halo, Taiga?]**

"Papa, dengar," seru Kagami bersemangat, "aku masuk ke klub seni! Dan ternyata, Shiro-senpai ada disana! Ada juga anggota Uncrowned Kings bernama Mibuchi-senpai. Ah, tapi aku disuruh panggil dia Reo-nee."

 **[Mibuchi?]**

"Papa tahu dia?"

 **[Ya, lumayan dekat sebenarnya. Dan, selamat Taiga, sepertinya kau senang sekali.]**

"Tentu saja! Oh ya, Pa, aku sekelas dengan Midorima―yang pake kacamata, rambutnya hijau. Kata Kuroko, dia itu _tsundere_ , tapi aku gak ngerti, jadi kubiarkan aja asalkan sifatnya bukan psikopat."

 **[Yang rambut ijo itu ya…?]**

"Walikelas-ku guru P.E! Dia menyenangkan banget! Terus, pembina klub seni, namanya Shimazaki-sensei. Dia juga menyenangkan! Kesannya, dia itu masih mahasiswa, Pa."

 **[Wah, seru deh kayaknya. Papa dan yang lain udah kangen loh! Sepi kalau gak ada Taiga.]**

Kagami tertawa kecil, "Aku juga kangen Papa dan yang lain. Gimana hubungan Papa dengan Hyuuga-senpai?"

 **[Baik-baik aja kok~ Dan, tadi Riko nyaris menjejalkan hasil masakannya ke mulut kami.]**

"Hahahaha, ya ampun, dan Papa dan yang lain selamat?"

 **[Yeah…untungnya.]**

Kagami tertawa lagi, "Oke Pa, nanti kutelpon lagi. Salam untuk semuanya."

 **[Oke, Taiga, jangan lupa kerjakan PR.]**

"Sip!"

Klik! Kagami mematikan sambungannya, menyapa Nakamura-sensei yang sedang mengawas, dan mengisi agenda.

 **…**

Sementara itu, Kiyoshi dan seluruh anggota Seirin minus pelatih mereka sedang makan di Majiba. Kiyoshi sedari tadi tersenyum menatap HP-nya, membuat Hyuuga curiga.

"Hoi, lo abis ngapai? Senyam-senyum mulu," tanya Hyuuga menyipitkan matanya.

"Tadi, Taiga telpon aku," jawab Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar, "dia titip salam."

"Gimana kabarnya?" tanya Izuki.

"Baik, katanya dia masuk ke klub seni. Ada Mibuchi disana," jawab Kiyoshi.

"Salah satu Uncrowned Kings?" tanya Koganei. Kiyoshi mengangguk.

"Kok dia tidak masuk ke klub basket?" tanya Furihata.

Kiyoshi menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Kagami tidak memberitahu apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali karena Kagami menelepon, Kiyoshi," kata Tsuchida.

"Hahahaha," Kiyoshi hanya tertawa, _habisnya, dia manggil aku Papa tanpa aku suruh. Siapa sih yang gak senang pas calon anakmu memanggilmu 'Papa'?_ []

* * *

 **A/N** : Uwaaahhh selese akhirnya dengan _deadline_ yang Alice tentukan~

Lumayan susah menulis chap ini sebenarnya, karena susah menuangkan isi pikiran Alice ke dalam tulisan. Imajinasi itu luar biasa hebat, tapi kalau dituangkan kadang jadi abstrak XD

MidoKaga, MayuKagaMibu, dengan sedikit KuroKaga dan KiKaga dan KiyoKaga di ending~ Perasaan banyak amet ya…ah, biarkan, namanya juga harem!Kagami XD

KuroKaga dan KiKaga kayaknya nyaris bakal ada di setiap chapter karena KiKuro teman sekamarnya Kagami, bukan berarti endingnya jadi salah satu dari mereka loh, ending masih abstrak(?)

Yosh! Besok Alice ulangan bindo dan agama dan belum sama sekali belajar :v jadi, karena berhubung ada UAS, Alice tidak bisa meng-update minggu depan―entahlah, tak tahu.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review fic ini, I LUV YA~~ REALLY, REALLY LUV YA ALL 'v')/

Dan, chapter depan kita akan masuk ke MuraKaga zone XD

Ngomong2, Alice coba bikin _cover_ buat fic ini dan satu lagi yang isinya Papa Kiyo dan Son Gami judulnya 'Father and Son' bisa di cek di profile Alice/promosi/dan hasilnya lebih memuaskan dengan cover 'Father and Son'~ '-')~


	5. Chapter 5

"Hei, Tai-chan," panggil Momoi. Kagami menoleh. Sekarang, kedua sepupu itu sedang berada di taman, selesai makan malam. Karena porsi yang dibuat oleh Teikou sangat sedikit―bagi Kagami―jadi dia beli―menghabiskan―roti di minimarket lagi dan nongkrong di taman malam-malam―tanpa Kise ataupun Kuroko.

Beruntung Momoi bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan, jadi Kagami tidak akan ketakutan.

"Hm?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke arah Momoi dengan pipi menggembung.

"Besok kau ada acara apa?"

"Besok? Klub mungkin. Kalau kau berencana mengajakku pergi besok, sayang sekali, karena baru hari ini aku bergabung dengan klub seni, seperti saranmu."

Momoi mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan anggota yang lainnya ya? Aku harus memikirkan plot nih untuk mempertemukan kalian."

"Cepat atau lambat kami akan segera bertemu. Dan, gak perlu pake plot-plotan lagi. Cukup sekamar dengan Kuroko dan Kise lalu sekelas dengan Midorima."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Momoi mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut, "kupastikan besok kau akan bertemu salah satu anggota Kisedai."

Kagami menatap datar Momoi, "Kau ngerti 'kan dengan yang kukatakan padamu?"

"Ya, ya," Momoi mengibaskan tangan, "tapi, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Kisedai."

"Ugh…terserah."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, karakter lain fandom yang nyelip kesini bukan Alice loh, inget tuh!, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **\- [telepon]**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **V.** Bayi Titan Ungu **  
Hints:** bro!MibuKaga | MuraKaga | KiyoKaga

 **XxXxXxX**

Besoknya, Kagami bangun sambil berteriak histeris lagi karena melihat Kise yang memakai masker―dan si kuning mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Kuroko. Sarapan bersama di ruang makan―dan jajan di minimarket, menghabiskan roti lagi―Kagami berjalan menuju kelas bersama teman sekamarnya, berpisah di tangga dengan Kuroko, lalu di depan kelas Kagami dengan Kise.

Di kelas, Midorima sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan _lucky item_ baru berupa celengan ayam. Kagami _sweatdrop_. _Celengan ayam? Serius?_ batin Kagami.

Ketika Kagami duduk di bangku, beberapa siswa mendatanginya dan berkenalan dengannya. Mengobrol tentang ini-itu hingga bel berbunyi dan guru pun masuk. Kagami sudah menerima semua jadwal pelajarannya dari Momoi kemarin malam.

Kagami mengambil napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Berharap waktu akan cepat berlalu karena pelajaran hari ini semua seperti di neraka.

Menghafal ayat-ayat fisika, (sialnya) mengatasi masalah si matematika lagi, lalu harus _flashback_ -an dengan kerajaan di eropa sana. Sebagai _pemanis_ di akhir, Kagami harus bergulat dengan kanji-kanji Jepang yang…demi dewa, susah sekali.

 _Hari Rabu membunuhku. Cepatkanlah bel pulang berbunyi, Tuhan_ , batin Kagami menangis dalam diam.

 **…**

Kagami bersorak―dalam hati―ketika mendengar bel pulang. Setelah guru bahasa Jepangnya keluar, Kagami langsung pergi menuju ruang klub seni―sambil menyeret Midorima lagi karena tidak tahu letaknya.

Tapi, untungnya dia bertemu dengan Mibuchi di tengah jalan. "Ah, Mibuchi-senpai!" seru Kagami riang.

Mibuchi menoleh, "Tai-chan! Hai, Midorima-kun," Mibuchi mendekati Kagami.

"Karena kau sudah bertemu dengan Mibuchi, aku akan pergi ke _gym_ , nanodayo," ujar Midorima balik arah sambil membawa celengan ayamnya di tangan kiri.

"Baiklah, makasih Midorima," seru Kagami melambaikan tangannya. Midorima melirik ke belakang dan mengangguk.

Mibuchi menoleh ke Kagami, "Tai-chan, kau mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana, senpai?" Kagami menoleh juga ke Mibuchi.

"Mou, panggil aku Reo-nee," Mibuchi memasang muka cemberut.

"Eh, b-baik, Reo-nee…" Kagami merasa canggung, "ngomong-ngomong mau kemana?"

"Perlengkapan seni kita banyak yang udah abis. Chiho-chan sedang ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi Haru-chan menyuruh ku untuk membelinya. Sekalian aja kuajak Tai-chan. Tai-chan sudah pernah keliling sekitar sini belum?"

Kagami menggeleng. Senyum Mibuchi melebar, "Bagus! Nah, sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah, oke? Oh ya, bagi e-mail mu, Tai-chan," Mibuchi mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Oke," Kagami juga ikutan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Keduanya pun saling menukar e-mail dan pergi bersama meninggalkan gedung utama. Tanpa disadari, seseorang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Hehehehe, aku punya plot yang bagus, heheheheh."

 **…**

Momoi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika menemukan titan berambut ungu yang sedang mengunyah _snack_ -nya.

"Mukkun!" panggilnya mendekati si titan. Si titan pun menoleh.

"Sat-chin~ ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Kudengar café yang dekat toko seni itu sedang diskon loh hari ini! Maukah kau membelikanku beberapa potong kue, Mukkun? Kau tahu, aku tak bisa membolos latihan. Namun, Akashi-kun sudah memberikan kalian keringanan untuk…tidak mengikuti latihan, 'kan?"

"Males ah, Sat-chin~ tempat itu 'kan jauh~" katanya menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ayolah Mukkun~ aku kasih ongkos deh," bujuk Momoi tersenyum lebar.

Mukkun―atau yang lebih tepat Murasakibara―masih enggan menatap Momoi.

"Ongkosnya _double_ , keh?"

Murasakibara masih diam.

Momoi berpikir. Pakai apalagi dia menyogok si titan ungu ini? Tiba-tiba Momoi kepikiran sesuatu yang sangat nista, tapi sebenarnya ia enggan mengakuinya. "Mukkun…kalau kau menolak, kau harus mencoba resep baru yang kutemukan di internet, loh~" ujarnya dengan senyuman nista.

Murasakibara langsung tersedak _snack_ -nya. Matanya membulat, mukanya langsung se-ungu rambutnya. Menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu si titan mengangguk.

Momoi tersenyum puas, "Pergi sekarang juga, oke? Ganti baju dulu, lalu temui aku di aula lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan ongkosnya."

Murasakibara mengangguk lalu nagcir ke _lift_. Dalam hati, Momoi tertawa nista. Momoi merasa seperti bukan dirinya mem- _bully_ bayi besar Kisedai itu. Tapi, demi skenario yang telah tertulis di otaknya, dia rela mengorbankan uangnya dan mengancam Murasakibara.

"Oke, akan kupastikan Taiga bertemu dengan Murasakibara nanti."

 **…**

Mibuchi dan Kagami pergi ke tujuan menggunakan bus. Mereka berhenti di halte dekat toko serbaguna. "Nah, jangan jalan jauh-jauh, oke? Kau masih tidak mengenal daerah ini," peringat Mibuchi.

"Baik, sen―Reo-nee," Kagami mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan. Kagami memerhatikan jalan. Terdapat banyak toko disana. Dari butik hingga restoran. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang daripada kendaraan. Kagami melihat jam di HP-nya.

Pukul 14.20, "Apa orang-orang masih jam makan siang, senpai? Ah, maksudku, Reo-nee?" tanya Kagami.

"Mungkin ada beberapa. Kebanyakan adalah anak-anak sekolahan yang baru pulang sekolah dan nongkrong di sekitar sini," jawab Mibuchi, "kau mau mampir dulu ke suatu tempat?"

"Hmm…entahlah, mungkin toko roti, untuk persediaan makananku. Aku kasihan sama penjaga minimarket Gedung C."

"Emangnya ada apa?"

"Hm…yah, gitu deh…" Kagami enggan menjawab, "tapi, mungkin kita beli peralatan yang sudah habis dulu. Sebenarnya, beberapa bahan lukisku juga sudah habis."

"Oke," Mibuchi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka memasuki toko seni. Kagami terpukau, "Selamat datang," kata penjaga kasir. Tempat itu besar, lebih besar dari tempat dimana Kagami membeli alat-alat lukisnya.

"Oh, halo Reo-nee," sapa penjaga kasir.

"Halo, Ricchan~" sapa Mibuchi menghampiri kasir itu, diikuti Kagami.

"Itu siapa?" tanya penjaga kasir itu.

"Anggota baru klub seni, namanya Kagami," Mibuchi langsung memeluk Kagami dengan senyum riang. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Ohhh," mata penjaga kasir itu berbinar, "ingin beli apa?"

"Cat dan kanvas sudah habis. Chiho-chan juga ingin dibelikan kuas baru," jawab Mibuchi.

"Oh ya, Chihiro-kun dimana?"

"Sedang ada pelajaran tambahan," jawab Mibuchi, "ayo Tai-chan."

"O-oke," Kagami mengangguk kepada penjaga kasir, yang membalas, lalu mengikuti Mibuchi. Mereka sampai di rak yang memuat banyak cat dari berbagai perusahaan. Mata Kagami berbinar. Dia seperti telah menemukan surga ketiganya.

Keduanya tentu saja toko perlengkapan basket yang tak sengaja ia temukan bersama Kawahara dulu.

Ngingetnya jadi galau.

Kagami memandangi Mibuchi yang sibuk memilih cat poster. "Mibuchi-senpai," panggil Kagami. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Lalu, Kagami teringat sesuatu, "Reo-nee."

"Hm?" sahut Mibuchi tanpa menoleh.

"Reo-nee lebih suka melukis apa?"

"Kalo soal lukisan sih," Mibuchi menatap langit-langit toko, lalu menoleh ke Kagami, "pemandangan. Apapun itu. Jika pemandangan yang kulihat mampu membangkitkan jiwa seniku, aku akan menggambar."

"Mibu―Reo-nee bisa apalagi selain melukis?"

Mibuchi memasukkan tiga botol cat putih dan hitam ke dalam kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa, "Aku suka membuat sketsa."

"Sketsa?"

"Ya, sketsa," Mibuchi mengangguk sambil memilah-milah cat akrilik yang akan dia beli, "aku sering membantu anak drama membuat sketsa panggung. Klub seni dan klub drama cukup dekat karena saling membantu sebenarnya."

"Aku tak percaya jika Mayuzumi-senpai akan ikut membantu," Kagami tak bisa membayangkannya.

Mibuchi tertawa kecil, "Jangan salah, Chiho-chan sangat senang melukis―apapun. Jadi dia _fine-fine_ aja membantu anak drama dalam urusan properti."

Kagami manggut-manggut. Ia melihat-lihat deretan cat di rak itu, menentukan apa yang sebaiknya dia beli. "Letakkan saja di dalam kantong belanjaanku, Tai-chan," ujar Mibuchi. Kagami mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Kagami sudah memilh beberapa cat yang akan dia beli lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belanjaan Mibuchi. Kagami tersenyum miris, "Mibuchi-senpai―maksudku, Reo-nee banyak amet belinya."

"Yang minta Chiho-chan sama Haru-chan. Sekalian anak-anak drama nitip," jawab Mibuchi memasukkan beberapa botol cat ke dalam kantong belanjaan, "ayo, ke rak lainnya," Mibuchi menarik tangan Kagami menjelajahi toko itu.

Mereka keliling disana selama berjam-jam hingga kantong belanjaan Mibuchi penuh. Mereka segera ke kasir untuk membayarnya. "Ini semua, Ricchan," Mibuchi memberikan kantong belanjaannya.

"Banyaknya…" komentar Ricchan mulai men-scan satu persatu barang.

"Yeah, begitulah," Mibuchi tersenyum kecil, "oh ya, Tai-chan, kenalin, ini Ricchan, Kawaei Rina."

"Halo, Kagami-kun," sapa gadis itu.

"Halo, Kawaei-san," sapa Kagami membungkuk sedikit.

"Ricchan saja gak papa kok," kata Ricchan, namun Kagami terlihat kurang yakin, "atau Rina saja."

"Baiklah, Rina-san," Kagami tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah membayar belanjaan―lebih dari 4.000 yen―Kagami dan Mibuchi keluar dari toko seni. "Tai-chan, aku ingin mengecek beberapa toko dulu. Kau mau ikut atau nunggu di café itu?" Mibuchi menunjuk ke sebuah toko bernuansa _vintage_ di seberang toko seni.

"Itu café, ya? Kukira toko kue," gumam Kagami memerhatikan bagaimana para pelanggan disana.

"Yeah, café itu terkenal karena kue-nya. Benar-benar enak dan manis! Kau harus mencobanya, Tai-chan!" kata Mibuchi, "jadi, kau mau ikut aku―aku yakin ini bakal lama―atau menunggu di café itu saja?"

"Mungkin menunggu di café," jawab Kagami.

"Bawa beberapa barang, oke," Mibuchi mengasih Kagami tiga kantong belanjaan yang paling besar, "aku keliling dulu, selamat menikmati hidangannya!" lalu berlari meninggalkan Kagami.

Kagami hanya mengangguk, lalu menyebrang menuju café itu. Terdengar suara bel ketika Kagami membuka pintunya dan ucapan, "Selamat datang," dari salah satu pelayan.

Kagami melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat yang kosong. Ia menemukan satu. Kagami berjalan menuju tempat itu. Tapi, tak sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang hingga barang yang ia bawa jatuh.

"Ah, maaf," kata Kagami melihat barang apa yang jatuh, _sial, makanan?_

"Tch, itu 'kan pesanan Sat-chin tahu! Aku harus mengeluarkan duit, 'kan jadinya," gerutu seseorang yang ia tabrak.

Kagami menatap orang yang ia tabrak, mendongak. Pria itu tinggi sekali―padahal tinggi Kagami mencapai 190 cm. Tampangnya bosan dan rambutnya berwarna ungu. Dia jadi ingat salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, _center_ mereka.

Lalu, Kagami membelalakkan mata, "Kau _center_ Kisedai!" serunya kaget.

"Huh…? Kau siapa?" tanya _center_ Kisedai―Murasakibara―menatap sinis Kagami.

 _Nih titan gak ingat siapa aku?_ batin Kagami kesal, "Pemain nomor sepuluh Seirin. Kita pernah bertanding di Inter-High."

"Apa kami mengalahkan kau?"

"Yeah…begitulah…" batin Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, _'kan kalian juara pertama Inter-High…harusnya udah logika kalo aku kalah_.

"Kalo gitu, aku tidak ingat."

 _Heh?_ Muncul perempatan di pelipis Kagami. Si pemuda berambut merah-hitam kesal, mencengkram erat kantong-kantong belanjaannya. Kuroko, Kise, bahkan Midorima saja mengingatnya. Bagaimana si titan ungu ini tidak mengingatnya? Kagami keki.

"Dan, kau harus ganti kue-kue yang Sat-chin minta," lanjutnya menatap tajam Kagami, "juga belikan aku kue-kue lainnya."

"Hah!? Yang aku jatuhin 'kan cuman buat si Sat-chin itu!" seru Kagami kesal.

"Itu karena kau membuat waktu dan uangku terbuang sia-sia, jadi kau harus membayarnya."

"Kenapa pula aku!? Aku cuman nabrak dan jatuhin kue buat si Sat-chin!"

"Gak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus beliin aku kue!"

"Ogah! Emang kau siapa? Inget aku aja kagak!"

"Aku korban disini!"

"Korban paan!? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron, lo!"

"Pokoknya beliin aku kuee~~~!"

"Gak mauuuu!"

Dan, keduanya cekcok hingga menjadi tontonan gratis di café. Tak ada yang menghentikan keduanya, karena menurut semua pengunjung café, cekcok antara keduanya itu unyuk, imut, lucu. Beberapa siswi SMA merekam kejadian itu dan menamai _file_ -nya 'Bayi Titan vs Harimau Unyuk'.

"Udah dong, Mura-kun, jangan berantem mulu," tiba-tiba, keduanya dihampiri oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian pelayan.

"Tapi, Nyan-Nyan…" seru Murasakibara memelas. Kagami hanya memandang bingung si wanita karena panggilan tadi.

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Kojima Haruna, Kojiharu, tapi bisa dipanggil Nyan-Nyan kok~ aku penanggung jawab disini~" seru wanita itu―Kojiharu.

"Halo, Kojima-san," Kagami membungkuk sedikit.

"Kojiharu! Ada banyak Kojima disini," seru wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"O..ke…Kojiharu-san…" Kagami manggut-manggut.

"Dan, bagaimana kalau kuberikan dua potong Red Velvet gratis lalu kalian berhenti berantem dan duduk di pojokan sana saja? Ada lagi yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Kojiharu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Aku ingin…" Murasakibara mulai mengucapkan satu persatu kue yang ingin dibelinya. Kagami mematung. _Well_ , kalo dia mungkin juga bakal beli sebanyak itu―mungkin sedikit, karena Kagami lebih _prefer_ daging daripada makanan manis. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaannya gak enak.

"…Terus, yang bayar semuanya dia," tanpa dosa, Murasakibara menunjuk ke arah Kagami.

"Hah!?" Kagami histeris.

 **…**

Kagami menopang dagu dengan kesal. Pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu menyeruput cappucino-nya dengan kesal, lalu menyuap sesendok Red Velvet. Kagami mendapat sepotong kue merah itu secara cuma-cuma, dengan membeli dua potong Choco Truffle.

Beda dengan Titan Ungu yang duduk di seberangnya, yang membeli dari kue berawalan A sampe Z, yang membayarnya dengan uang Kagami. Syukur-syukur dia bawa uang banyak, coba nggak? Polisi urusannya nanti. Kagami 'kan malas.

"Hei…" panggil Kagami.

"Hm?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Tidak perlu datang juga tak apa."

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aka-chin bilang kalau aku tidak mau datang berarti aku tak usah datang. Kalo Sat-chin tidak mengancamku dengan makanannya yang mengerikan, aku tak akan berada disini."

 _Positif si Sat-chin ini Satsuki. Sialan lo_ , batin Kagami kesal, "Bukannya itu agak…kepedean? Maksudku, aku tahu kalian ini kuat, tapi.."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, Alis Belah."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'alis belah' hah, Titan Ungu?"

"Hah…" Murasakibara menghela napas, "tak ada gunanya latihan. Lagipula, aku ingin cepat-cepat makan _snack_ -ku."

Kagami tersenyum kecut dan menghela napas, "Apa kau suka basket?"

"Tidak."

 _Tidak…?_ batin Kagami bingung, "Lalu, kenapa kau masuk ke klub basket?"

"Karena potensi ku bagus di basket, makanya aku masuk. Aku dipaksa oleh sepupuku yang juga suka basket. Apa coba bagusnya olahraga ini…? Menyusahkan tahu."

"Tentu saja karena itu menyenangkan," ucap Kagami dengan suara rendah. Ada perasaan panas di dadanya ketika Murasakibara mengatakan itu, "kalau kau tak suka, kenapa tidak berhenti saja? Keluar dari klub basket dan ikut klub memasak mungkin agar dapat makanan gratis."

Murasakibara menatap tajam Kagami, "Kau menyindirku, Alis Belah?"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu, Titan Ungu," balas Kagami.

Murasakibara menyantap sesendok kuenya, "Kau itu dari mana?"

"Seirin," jawab Kagami yang matanya berkedut kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?"

"Aku tak peduli pada pemain yang tidak mengalahkan kami, lagipula kami tak terkalahkan," jawab Murasakibara menyantap kuenya lagi.

"Capek aku dengarnya," Kagami menghela napas ketika mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, "bagaimana jika kau dikalahkan oleh seseorang suatu saat nanti?"

"Tapi, Aka-chin bilang, kami tak terkalahkan."

"Akashi lagi, Akashi lagi," Kagami bingung, "emang Akashi itu siapa sih?"

"Kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Bagaimana kau tidak tahu akan hal itu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi bagimu, Akashi itu siapa? Apa? Dewa-mu?"

"Dia kaptenku, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tak bisakah kalian menentangnya sekali saja? Bilang bahwa kalian tidak sekuat itu. Bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih kuat. Sebenarnya aku muak dengan kata-kata 'kami tak terkalahkan' itu atau 'kami selalu menang' lalu 'Akashi bilang..' 'kata Akashi..' Akashi ini, Akashi itu. Kalian menganggap si cebol itu dewa."

"Jangan mengejek Aka-chin. Aka-chin itu hebat. Buktinya, dia menjadi kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Aka-chin itu jenius. Aka-chin itu pemimpin yang baik. Aka-chin itu absolut," Murasakibara terlihat marah.

"Dan menyuruh Kise serta Momoi tidak mencari Kuroko saat dia hilang? Apakah itu yang dinamakan 'baik'? Wow, aku tercengang," Kagami tersenyum sarkastik.

Murasakibara berhenti makan dan menatap Kagami, "Maumu apa, Alis Belah?"

"Ingin mengalahkan kalian. Menyadarkan kalian bahwa masih ada yang lebih kuat dari kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak latih tanding saja dengan tim-tim Amerika? Daripada kau bolos latihan mulu," Kagami mengambil cappucino-nya dan menyeruputnya.

"Jangan bermimpi deh, Alis Belah. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami sendirian," Murasakibara melanjutkan makan.

"Aku tak bilang aku akan mengalahkan kalian sendirian," Kagami meletakkan gelas cappucino itu, lalu memakan sisa kue yang ia beli.

"Dengan siapa kau akan mengalahkan kami? Dengan tim Seirin-mu itu?"

"Tentu. Atau mungkin yang lain. Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku akan mengalahkan kalian bersama tim-ku."

"Hah, hanya khayalan anak kecil."

"Itu namanya mimpi, target, Titan Ungu."

"Terserah," Murasakibara telah selesai menghabiskan kue-kuenya, lalu bangkit bersama sebungkus kue yang digantikan oleh Kagami, "aku pergi dulu, Alis Belah," dan pergi.

Kagami mengamati Murasakibara yang sudah pergi, lalu _speechless_ , "Gak ada rasa terima kasih-nya ya tuh anak. Di didik Akashi kayaknya, makanya jadi kayak gitu si Titan Ungu."

Tiba-tiba, Murasakibara balik lagi dan berdiri di samping Kagami dengan tatapan bosan dan sinis. Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu.

"Aku lupa bawa uang lebih," jawab Murasakibara.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin beli sesuatu. Dan itu harus sekarang."

"La…lu…?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku dan membelikan semua makanan yang harus kubeli, Alis Belah."

"Hah!? Kau gila apa!? Emang aku siapa mu!?"

"Alis Belah…ayolah…belikan aku _snack_ ," Murasakibara mulai ngambek. Kagami _speechless_ kuadrat.

 _Hasil didikkan Akashi nih…? Hebat…banget…malaknya_ , batin Kagami tidak mengerti. Lalu, di belakang dia melihat sosok Kojiharu di balik kasir. Dia tersenyum pada Kagami dan seperti berkata, 'lakukan saja, dia baik kok, cuman kekanakan aja. Kamu juga kenal dia 'kan?'.

Pandangan Kagami beralih lagi ke Murasakibara yang sedang cemberut, "Hah…" Kagami menghela napas, "kueku belum habis."

"Cepetan habisin, terus belikan aku _snack_ , Alis Belah," Murasakibara kembali duduk di seberang Kagami, dan Kagami hanya nurut.

 _Balik-balik ke Teikou, kutagih si Satsuki dan Akashi gara-gara ngabisin uangku_ , batin Kagami melahap kue Choco Truffle-nya.

 **…**

Kagami lelah fisik dan mental. Murasakibara bukannya kekanakan saja, tapi 'sangat' kekanakan. Dia mampir ke minimarket untuk memborong seluruh _snack_ yang Kagami ketahui sebagai Maibou dengan berbagai rasa.

Setelah habis 2,500 yen gara-gara si Maibou Sialan, Murasakibara menyeret Kagami untuk pergi melihat-lihat toko yang lain. Ketemu _snack_ dijalan, mampir dan merengek minta dibelikan. Kalo gak diturutin, Kagami malah kena tabok.

 _Hell, emang dia siapa!?_ batin Kagami keki. Tapi, dia turuti aja. Sekarang dia entah dimana, dan langit sudah menjadi oranye. Di kedua tangannya, banyak kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Bukan cuman dari toko seni tadi, tapi beberapa barang yang dibeli Murasakibara―entah apa gunanya, Kagami juga gak ngerti.

Murasakibara berjalan di depannya. Kagami memerhatikan. Gaya jalannya kayak anak kecil sambil memakan gulali yang ditemuinya di jalan. Entah sudah habis berapa ribu yen dia hari ini gegara si Titan Ungu. Kagami bersumpah untuk menagih Momoi dan Akashi.

"Titan Ungu, sekarang jam berapa?" Kagami tak bisa mengecek jam karena tangannya penuh membawa kantong plastik.

"Hmm? Gak tahu~" jawab Murasakibara tidak peduli.

"Udah sore nih, woi, nanti kalo aku dicariin sama Mibuchi-senpai gimana!?" seru Kagami keki.

Murasakibara berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kagami kesal. Lalu, Murasakibara mengambil HP-nya dan melihat jam, "Udah jam empat lebih empat puluh lima menit."

"Udah sore banget, dong!" seru Kagami kaget, "woi, kemana jalan ke café tadi? Aku harus pulang! Aduh, pegang kantong plastiknya beberapa dong, aku mau ngehubungin Mibuchi-senpai nih!" Kagami mendekati Murasakibara.

"Kenapa aku harus bawa itu?"

"Ini semua belanjaanmu, bodoh!"

"Kau saja yang bawa, Alis Belah~"

"Tch, bawalah sebentar aja. Aku harus menelepon Mibuchi-senpai, terus kau antarkan aku ke café tadi!" seru Kagami menyerahkan beberapa kantong plastik ke Murasakibara.

Murasakibara mendecih namun menuruti saja. Kagami melihat sekeliling sebentar. Mereka seperti berada di daerah perumahan dan jalanan terlihat sepi. Di samping kirinya terdapat taman bermain yang kosong. Kagami penasaran kemana dia dibawa oleh si Titan Ungu.

Kagami mengambil HP-nya, banyak _miscall_ dan e-mail yang masuk dari Mibuchi. "Kita dimana sih!?" tanya Kagami.

Murasakibara melihat sekeliling, lalu menatap Kagami dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, "Tidak tahu."

"Hah!?" Kagami kaget, "kau tidak tahu dimana kita?"

Murasakibara menggeleng. Walaupun ekspresinya sama, namun dia terlihat sedikit takut dan Kagami menyadari bahwa tubuh Murasakibara gemetar. Bagaimanapun juga, Murasakibara memiliki jiwa anak kecil walaupun tubuhnya benar-benar mengintimidasi karena tinggi banget.

Lalu, Kagami mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon Mibuchi. Tak lama kemudian, telepon diangkat.

"Mibuchi-senpai!"

 **[Tai-chan, kau dimana sih!? Bukannya sudah kusuruh kau menunggu di café?]**

"Aku di…aku diseret sama Titan Ungu tadi," jawab Kagami gugup.

 **[Titan Ungu siapa!?]**

"Tunggu, Mibuchi-senpai ada dimana sekarang?"

 **[Di jalan, nyariin kamulah.]**

"Udah nanya sama penanggung jawab café itu belum? Kojiharu-san?"

 **[Ya, aku udah tanya. Dia bilang kau pergi sama seseorang. Dia tidak memberitahu siapa orang itu. Lalu, kau bilang orang itu 'Titan Ungu'. Titan Ungu siapa!?]**

" _Center_ Kiseki no Sedai, Mibuchi-senpai."

 **[Apa!? Kau bersama Murasakibara-kun!? Lalu, kau dimana sekarang!? Ini sudah sore loh!]**

"Ya…aku di…di…perumahan."

 **[Perumahan mana? Disini 'kan banyak!]**

"Ah…itu…gak tahu…"

 **[APA!? KAU TIDAK TAHU KAU DIMANA!? JADI, MAKSUDNYA, KAU ITU TERSESAT SAMA MURASAKIBARA-KUN!?]**

Kagami sedikit menjauhkan HP-nya karena Mibuchi berteriak, "I-iya…seperti itulah."

 **[Kami-sama…lalu, bagaimana aku menemukan kalian?]**

"A-aku akan bertanya pada orang sekitar, kami akan menemuimu dimana?"

 **[Halte tempat kita turun, dekat toko serbaguna itu, oke?]**

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Mibuchi-senpai."

 **[Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Tai-chan?]**

Kagami tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok." Lalu, memutuskan sambungan. Ia menatap Murasakibara yang mingkem. Mungkin dia ingin menangis karena tersesat, dan tidak mau menangis jadi mingkem.

Kagami menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Murasakibara, "Tenang, ayo kita tanya orang sekitar dimana kita berada," Kagami menarik tangan Murasakibara dan mulai menyusuri jalan.

Jalanan benar-benar sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore dan itu daerah perumahan. Untunglah, mereka bertemu ibu-ibu yang baik hati, yang memberitahu kemana mereka harus pergi. Kagami berterima kasih, masih menggandeng tangan Murasakibara, dan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh ibu-ibu tadi.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Kagami dan Murasakibara sampai di halte, dimana terdapat Mibuchi, Kojiharu, dan Ricchan yang tampak khawatir. "Mibuchi-senpai," panggil Kagami yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ke halte.

Mibuchi dan kedua wanita itu langsung menoleh. "Tai-chan~!" Mibuchi langsung berlari ke arah Kagami dan memeluknya, "kau darimana saja sih!?"

"Menemani Titan Ungu," jawab Kagami membalas pelukan itu dengan satu tangan.

"Mou, jangan membuat kami khawatir, Mura-kun, Tiger-kun," kata Kojiharu memajukan bibirnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Ricchan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Kagami tersenyum kepada keduanya dan Mibuchi melonggarkan pelukannya. Kagami melirik ke arah Murasakibara, "Sempat khawatir sih karena tersesat."

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah lain, "Aku tidak takut, Alis Belah."

Kagami tertawa kecil, "Aku bilang khawatir, Titan Ungu."

"Hah…syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja dan dapat kembali ke sini," Mibuchi menghela napas lega, "Tai-chan, lain kali jangan begini, oke?"

"Tentu, Mibuchi-senpai," Kagami tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tak lama, bus yang harus mereka naiki datang. "Ayo pulang," Mibuchi mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan yang berada tak jauh dari Kojiharu dan Ricchan, "dah, Nyan-Nyan, Ricchan," lalu memasuki bus.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kojiharu-san, Rina-san," Kagami tersenyum ke arah dua wanita itu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Tiger-kun," kata Kojiharu.

"Dah, Kagami-kun," Ricchan melambaikan tangan.

"Titan Ungu, ucapkan salam," Kagami menatap Murasakibara, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'emangnya harus?'. Setelah saling tatap, Murasakibara menatap Kojiharu dan Ricchan, "Dadah~".

"Dadah, Mura-kun~" kata Kojiharu melambaikan tangan.

"Dadah," Ricchan juga melambaikan tangan. Kagami dan Murasakibara pun memasuki bus, duduk di kursi yang sama, yang bersebrangan dengan Mibuchi. Sekitar pukul enam, mereka sampai di Teikou.

"Aku harus lebih awas lain kali kalo membawamu, Tai-chan," gerutu Mibuchi dan membuat Kagami tertawa kecil.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Murasakibara, "Dimana kamarmu?"

"Gedung B," jawab Murasakibara.

"Kalo gitu, berarti kita satu gedung," kata Mibuchi menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

"Bisa kau bantu membawa belanjaannya sedikit, Mibuchi-senpai?" tanya Kagami menyerahkan dua kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Tentu, dan belanjaan dari toko seni tadi bisa kutitip padamu dulu?" tanya Mibuchi menerima dua kantong plastik itu.

"Tentu," Kagami mengangguk mantap. Mereka pun berpisah. "Selamat malam, Mibuchi-senpai, Titan Ungu," Kagami melambaikan tangan.

"Reo-nee, Tai-chan!" seru Mibuchi setengah berteriak.

"Iya, iya, Reo-nee," kata Kagami tertawa kecil.

Murasakibara mengikuti Mibuchi, sebelum berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kagami. Kagami bingung dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Makasih, Alis Belah," ucapnya lirih, lalu bergabung ke Mibuchi.

Kagami terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Sama-sama, Titan Ungu," lalu berjalan menuju Gedung C.

 **…**

 **[Halo?]**

"Satsuki."

 **[Oh, Kagamin, ada apa?]**

"Kau utang lebih dari 15,000 yen denganku."

 **[HEEEE!? KOK BISA!?]**

"Heh, tanya saja Titan Ungu-mu."

 **[Apa!? Kagamin** ― **]**

 _Tuuutt…_

 **…**

 **[Pa.]**

"Ada apa, Taiga?"

 **[Aku menghabiskan banyak uang hari ini. Bagaimana ini?]**

"Kau emangnya ngapain aja, Taiga?"

 **[Beli peralatan klub dan membayar belanjaan Titan Ungu.]**

Kiyoshi diam, melepas pulpennya yang sedang digunakan untuk menulis PR.

 **[Haloo..? Pa..? Papa…? Kiyoshi-senpai…?]**

Kiyoshi mengepalkan tangannya, alisnya bertaut, _Anak setan mana yang berani malakin anak gue, hah!?_ []

* * *

 **A/N:** Alice tahu udah lebih dari seminggu ini gak update, dan tau juga si Murasakibara OOC beut, terus lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, Alice tauuuu TAT

Salahkan ujian sialan yang mengharuskan Alice belajar. Kita 'kan ke sekolah buat menuntut ilmu, bukan untuk menghadapi ujian. Sekolah emang gak bener nih, nyiksa siswa aja/digorok guru

Idenya sempet ngilang sih, terus balik lagi pas Alice baca ulang, dan Alice sebenarnya rada bingung mau nulis ini gimana, jadinya gini, dan yah…gini-gitu-gini XD/plak

 **Balasan review untuk Rin Merianti:** ** _Yah, begitulah, Kagami 'kan emang dicintai semua orang~ :v_**

 ** _Pada dasarnnya, Kagami emang kalo bicara bahasanya kasar, tapi Alice usahain lebih banyak bahasa biasanya. Tergantung situasi aja sih. Makasih Rin-chan~ :D_**

Terus…apalagi ya…? Oh, yang nge-ship hard AoKaga siap-siap, chap depan Bakagami akan bertemu Ahomine kita~ '')/

Di chapter sebelumnya, Alice lupa bilang sesuatu, alasan kenapa Mayuzumi bilang Kagami 'malaikat permata merah' itu karena nama ibunya, Garnetta berarti permata merah, dan Fay berarti bidadari. Jadi yah, gitu.

Ng…apalagi ya…? Oh, disini ada chara AKB48 nyelip, gapapa ya, atau chara dari fendem lain, soalnya gak tau mau pake siapa lagi dari fendem kurobas, yang kekurangan kaum hawa :v/plak

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan nge-review ya~ :D


	6. Chapter 6

Pemuda berkulit dim itu memandang langit pagi. Warnanya biru keunguan, dan cahaya matahari belum terlalu menyengat. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Walaupun sekolah akan dimulai, dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak peduli pada apapun.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau kuat. Kami belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanmu. Tetapi, kalian terlalu arogan, berpikir bahwa kalian yang terkuat."_**

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu, saat pertandingan di Inter-High yang membuatnya lumayan lelah. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan hitam di ujungnya. Melompat memasuki bola basket ke dalam _ring_. Lompatan yang tinggi, seakan dia melayang di udara.

 ** _"_** ** _Mungkin sekarang kalian terkuat. Mungkin besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, atau tahun depan, kalian bukan lagi yang terkuat. Selalu ada yang lebih kuat dari yang terkuat. Itulah dunia yang kita tinggali. Jadi, jangan terlalu sombong, kalian, Kiseki no Sedai."_**

Ceramah yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang kalah. Kata-kata itu, yang sering ia dengar dari musuh-musuhnya. Namun, pemuda dim itu tidak peduli, karena _ia tak terkalahkan_.

 ** _"_** ** _Karena aku bersumpah, aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai!"_**

Pemuda berkulit dim itu memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas, lalu memandang langit dengan bosan, "Kalo gitu, cepat kalahkan aku, bodoh."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, karakter lain fandom yang nyelip kesini bukan punya Alice loh, inget tuh!, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **- _flashback_**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **VI.** Ketika Baka ketemu Aho **  
Hints:** AoKaga | MidoKaga | KuroKagaKi

 **XxXxXxX**

Hari ini hari Kamis, pelajaran yang cukup ringan bagi siswa Teikou kelas 1-B, kecuali untuk Kagami. Ayolah, walaupun Kagami jenius dalam basket dan seni―lumayan sih―pelajaran apapun yang tertera di jadwal sekolah rumit baginya.

Ah…tapi, kalau diancam pake pisau oleh kakaknya, pasti dia bisa jadi jenius―selama ujian semester saja.

Tapi, terima kasih pada teman belakang dan depannya, juga sampingnya yang demen sama Oha-Asa, dia dapat melewati hari Kamis yang dibilang cukup ringan. Hari ini dia juga tidak memborong makanan dari minimarket karena kemarin sudah beli banyak roti ketika dia diseret oleh si Titan Ungu.

Siapa namanya…? Ah, Kagami lupa. Gimana ya kabarnya? Makin tinggi gak ya? Kayaknya makin jago malaknya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, tinggal dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang belum ia temui. Siapa ya namanya? Oh, Akashi, dia ingat betul si kapten cebol itu. Akhir-akhir ini, kalau Kagami berbuat salah, pasti selalu nyumpahin Akashi, atau nyalahin Akashi.

Jadi, prinsipnya sekarang, kalau ada yang salah, harus nyalahin Akashi, karena Akashi serba salah.

Terus satu lagi…yang kulitnya gosong itu…entah siapa namanya. Kagami menoleh ke arah Midorima yang sibuk mengurusi _lucky item_ -nya hari ini, anak ayam. Kagami _sweatdrop_ , masih penasaran darimana Midorima dapet anak ayam itu. Untungnya tidak ada guru _killer_ hari ini dan semuanya cinta binatang karena anak ayamnya imut―kuning-kuning mirip Kise, berisiknya juga mirip Kise.

"Midorima," panggil Kagami.

"Kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima menoleh ke Kagami.

"Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kulitnya gosong itu siapa ya?"

Midorima sempat diam sebentar setelah Kagami berucap seperti itu. Kagami bingung sih kenapa Midorima langsung diam, tapi biarkan saja. Lalu, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kau sangat suka mengejek anggota Kiseki no Sedai ya, nanodayo."

"Ha? Gak juga sih. Itu cara gampang mengingat kalian. Kayak Kuroko―Manusia Hantu, Kise―Sepupu Spongebob, kau―Si Ijo Mata Empat; atau Oha-Asa _freak_ ―" Midorima langsung keki, "―terus si…siapa? Mu- _something_ ―Titan Ungu yang Jago Malak―"

"Jago malak? Maksudmu apa, nanodayo?"

"Kemarin aku ketemu dia terus dia minta bayarin semua belanjaannya."

"Apa―"

"Lanjut, si Akashi―Kapten Cebol Mata Belang, dan yang terakhir… _ace_ kalian―Manusia Gosong; _plus_ narsis."

Midorima diam, menatap Kagami tanpa ekspresi. Kagami menatap Midorima dengan muka polos-polos-bego. "Si Manusia Gosong itu Aomine Daiki, nanodayo," jawab Midorima. Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa, nanodayo?"

"Ng…kau tahu, sepertinya aku terikat takdir dengan kalian, karena setiap harinya aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari kalian," Kagami memandang keluar, "dan, aku harap hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Akashi, aku belum siap mentalnya."

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan kau bisa bertemu dengan Aomine hari ini?"

"Yah…begitulah, entah jam berapa. Tapi, kuharap tidak dua-duanya. Aku capek. Kemarin pengeluaranku besar sekali. Dan, gak sengaja aku bilang ke Kiyoshi-senpai, aduh…mampus," Kagami menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lengannya yang ia silangkan di atas meja.

"Emangnya…kenapa…?"

"Anggaplah Kiyoshi-senpai itu papa yang _overprotective_ , dan dia pasti bakal nyari-nyari si Titan Ungu dan bakal…ah, sudahlah, jangan diingat."

Midorima manggut-manggut. "Istirahat nanti kau sama siapa?" tanya Kagami melihat ke arah Midorima.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa denganmu," jawab Midorima tanpa memandang Kagami, wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Benarkah? Wah, hebat. Eh, tapi bukannya biasanya kau bersama anggota Kisedai yang lain ya…?"

"Sekarang sudah jarang, nanodayo," kata Midorima. Seketika, Kagami merasa dadanya sesak dan memanas. Ia juga merasa ucapan Midorima menjadi dingin. "Banyak hal yang berubah."

Kagami menjadi tidak enak. Di-elusnya punggung Midorima, membuat si Oha-Asa _freak_ menoleh. "Tapi, tak semua perubahan itu buruk kok. Kau juga bisa mengembalikan kebiasaan lama, walaupun agak sedikit berbeda," ucap Kagami tersenyum.

Midorima _blushing_ , memberi makan anak ayamnya lagi, "Bu-bukan berarti aku sedih, nanodayo. Jangan salah paham."

"Iya, iya," Kagami berhenti mengelus punggung Midorima dan tersenyum, "menurutmu, tempat yang paling nyaman untuk makan siang dimana?"

"Biasanya kami makan siang di atas sekolah, nanodayo."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajak Kagami, "dan pergi duluan sebelum Kise atau yang lain menyusul," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Midorima tidak berucap apa-apa, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah dan kedua bibir di rapatkan, membuat Kagami bingung. "Kau tidak sedang demam mendadak 'kan, Midorima?" tanya Kagami khawatir.

"Tidak, nanodayo," Midorima menggeleng, walaupun wajahnya masih merah.

 _Kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini, Midorima, Kise, sama Kuroko suka demam mendadak?_ batin Kagami tidak mengerti.

 **…**

Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, Kagami dan Midorima langsung ngacir ke atap sekolah, meninggalkan Kise yang penuh tanda tanya dan ribut sendiri.

Kagami tertawa kecil sambil menaiki tangga bersama Midorima, "Lucu deh liat wajahnya Kise sekarang. Nanti, pas ketemu lagi, pasti dia langsung ngoceh gak jelas."

"Itu karena dia tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, nanodayo," kata Midorima yang berada di belakang Kagami.

"Oh, ayolah, setiap hari kita juag bertemu. Kenapa dia tidak sabaran bertemu denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tannya sendiri, nanodayo?"

"Karena jawabannya akan setebal kamus IPA."

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka sedikit ketika Kagami dan Midorima sampai disana. Kagami melihat sekeliling. Dia belum pernah pergi ke atap sekolah Teikou sebelumnya. Tempat itu seperti atap sekolah kebanyakan, dengan pagar kawat di sekelilingnya. Tapi, ukurannya begitu luas. Dan, walaupun sinar matahari menyengat, angin di atas sini juga lumayan kencang.

"Kira-kira siapa yang sedang berada disini, ya? Aku ragu ada siswa Teikou yang bandel," gumam Kagami.

"Jika atap sekolah kemungkinan," Midorima membalikkan badan dan mendongak, "Aomine."

"Si Manusia Gosong?" Kagami langsung menoleh ke belakang, lalu mendongak ke atas, tingkatan kedua dari atap sekolah.

"Biarkan saja si Ahomine itu, nanodayo," kata Midorima berjalan mendekati dinding dan duduk, "dia emang suka membolos."

"Dia masuk Teikou karena basket?" tanya Kagami duduk di sebelah Midorima yang mengangguk, "apa dia bakal dikeluarkan jika membolos terus?"

"Selagi dia memberikan prestasi dibidang basket, tak ada yang bisa mengeluarkannya."

"Rasanya salah membiarkannya begitu."

"Akashi juga tak masalah dengan itu, jadi tak ada yang menentang."

Kagami menggigit rotinya dengan kesal, "Si cebol lagi. Semua emang salah Akashi."

"Andaikan Akashi ada disini, dia tidak akan segan-segan menusukmu dengan guntingnya, nanodayo," Midorima memakan bekalnya.

"Oh, pantesan aku kayak denger suara Midorima," ucap seseorang yang berasal dari atas. Kagami dan Midorima mendongak. Keduanya melihat sosok laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ yang tengah menyeringai.

"Oh, beneran si Manusia Gosong," kata Kagami yang langsung mendapat tatapan masam dari Midorima.

"Hah? Kau bilang aku apa?" pemuda itu―Aomine―mengernyit tidak senang.

"Manusia Gosong," dengan entengnya, Kagami menjawab. Midorima masih menatapnya masam, lalu beralih ke Aomine.

"Aomine, kau tidak masuk ke kelas lagi, nanodayo?" tanyanya.

"Apa pedulimu, Mata Empat? Kelas menyusahkan saja," jawab Aomine kembali tiduran.

"Masih untung Midorima peduli, daripada tidak ada yang peduli sama sekali," celetuk Kagami.

"Kau berisik sekali sih," Aomine mendecih kesal, "emangnya kau siapa? Wajahmu tidak asing, tapi kau tadinya tidak bersekolah disini 'kan?"

Kagami diam, tersenyum masam, lalu menatap Midorima, "Kira-kira Akashi ingat aku juga gak ya?"

"Kurasa sih iya," jawab Midorima mengangguk, "memangnya Murasakibara tidak mengingatmu?"

Kagami menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali, dan itu menyebalkan, karena dia menghabiskan lebih dari 15,000 yen-ku. Kalian harus ganti rugi. Aku akan menuntut Akashi nanti."

"Heh!? Beneran!?" seru Aomine kaget.

"Bukannya kau belum siap berhadapan dengan Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Akan kupastikan hari ini kusiap, karena besok aku pasti akan bertemu Akashi," jawab Kagami meregangkan tangannya.

"Hei, jangan abaikan aku!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Chip-Chip mana?" tanya Kagami.

"Chip-Chip?" tanya Aomine mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia ada di…" Midorima menoleh ke samping kanan, lalu dengan cepat berdiri, "dimana, nanodayo!?"

"Nah lo…" Kagami menyeringai nista.

"Chip-Chip siapa sih!?" Aomine sewot kuadrat.

"Aku akan pergi mencari dia dulu, nanodayo," ujar Midorima ke Kagami lalu pergi dari atap sekolah. Kagami memperhatikan Midorima yang berlari turun dengan kalut, tertawa dalam hati, lalu kembali menekuni roti-nya.

Aomine manyun, kesal, "Chip-Chip siapa sih?"

" _Lucky Item_ -nya Midorima hari ini, anak ayam," jawab Kagami tanpa menoleh.

"Heh, kemaren celengan ayam, sekarang anak ayam," Aomine terkekeh, lalu menatap Kagami lagi, "daritadi kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Karena tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Midorima," Kagami mendelik ke belakang atas, "Ahomine."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ahomine, hah!?"

"Hahaha, gak usah sewot juga kali, bercanda doang," Kagami tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah hening beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Aomine meloncat turun dan duduk di samping Kagami. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu melirik sebentar, lalu menatap ke depan lagi. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Kita musuh saat di Inter-High, 'kan?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

Kagami melirik ke samping, "Yeah."

"Aku ingat jelas nomor punggungmu," kata Aomine, "nomor sepuluh, yang sempat menghentikan tembakan Midorima beberapa kali, dan melompat tinggi sekali."

"Eh, itu pujian? Makasih," kata Kagami melahap rotinya sambil memandangi Aomine.

Aomine mendesah, menatap Kagami, "Aku tak ingat sekolahmu saat itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingat padamu."

"Oh, makasih, aku tersanjung," Kagami manggut-manggut, "nama sekolahku Seirin waktu itu."

"Seirin…" Aomine manggut-manggut, "lalu, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sekolah."

"Kau pindah?"

"Yeah."

"Kenapa?"

"Dipaksa pindah. Jika kau tanya alasannya karena kalian mengalahkan kami di Inter-High, sayang sekali, alasannya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan itu."

"Lalu kau akan bergabung dengan tim basket?"

"Gak ah, males, ada Kisedai habisnya," jawab Kagami melahap rotinya. Aomine entah kenapa malah kesal. "Gak ada gunanya, mending ikut klub lain. Lagian, kalo mau main basket juga bisa di lapangan kosong di belakang Gedung C," lanjut Kagami.

"Karena kami terlalu kuat jadi tidak ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk masuk ke tim regu pertama?" tanya Aomine dengan nada bosan.

"Yah…kira-kira seperti itu," Kagami tersenyum kecut, "lagipula, kalo aku masuk ke klub basket, kesannya ingin balas dendam."

"Bener juga…" kata Aomine, lalu tersenyum, "lagipula, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku."

"Terdengar menyedihkan sekali."

"Heh, menyedihkan ya.."

Kagami langsung menoleh ke Aomine, yang tersenyum sendu. Kagami pikir Aomine akan menyangkal perkataannya, ternyata malah tambah galau. Tatapan yang sudah menyerah dengan basket itu.

Ahh…benar-benar menyedihkan. Kagami gak tega.

"Ahomine."

"Aomine!"

"Ah, iya, Aomine," panggil Kagami, "apa kau suka basket?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja aku suka basket."

"Apa kau cinta basket?"

"Tentu saja aku cinta basket."

"Cinta seperti…kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa basket?"

Aomine terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengangguk, "Yah…cinta seperti itu."

Kagami tersenyum mengejek, "Jomblo ngenes ih. Cinta sama bola."

"Hei!" Aomine memukul kepala Kagami yang tertawa, "kukira kau mau bilang apa."

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf," Kagami masih tertawa, "kau pikir aku mau bilang apa, hah?"

"Tahu deh," Aomine menoleh ke arah lain.

"Sesuatu yang memotivasi gitu? Apa aku terlalu banyak memberimu harapan, Ahomine?" Kagami menyikut-nyikut Aomine.

"BERISIK―" Aomine tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kagami masih tersenyum, "Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

"―Bakagami," lanjut Aomine.

"Namaku Kagami, Ahomine," Kagami tersenyum tapi matanya berkedut kesal.

"Dan namaku Aomine, Bakagami," seru Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Hooo…kau ngajak berantem ya?" Kagami bersiap untuk meninju Aomine.

"Harusnya itu menjadi kata-kataku, Bakagami," Aomine juga siap-siap.

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Baka―"

"KAGAMICCHI!" tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu atap sekolah, membuat Kagami dan Aomine berjengkit kaget. Udah gitu, suara teriakannya membelah Jupiter―nyaring gak ketulungan.

"Eh, setan!" seru Aomine kaget.

"Kagamicchi!" orang itu―Kise―berlari menuju Kagami dan memeluknya, menjauhkannya dari Aomine dan menatap tajam pemuda dim itu, "kau apakan Kagamicchi, Aominecchi!?"

"Ha? Aku tak apa-apa 'kan dia!" jawab Aomine.

"Bohong! Lalu, kenapa Kagamicchi bisa ada disini? Midorimacchi juga bilang kalo Kagamicchi sedang bersama Aominecchi di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah itu 'kan tempat―" Kise mulai ngoceh gak jelas.

Kuping Aomine memerah, panas, mendengar ocehan Kise. Kagami tersenyum kecut, menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok Kuroko. "Kuroko, bantu aku, plis," ucap Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Kise, melepaskan cengkraman tangan yang mendekap Kagami.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Kagami.

"Sama-sama, Kagami-kun," Kuroko tersenyum pada Kagami.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan seperti itu dong! Aku 'kan khawatir juga kalo Aominecchi apa-apa 'kan Kagamicchi!" seru Kise yang disambut "hei!"-nya Aomine.

"Paan sih, Kise? Dia gak ngapa-ngapain. Aku sama Midorima yang datang ke sini duluan, makan siang disini. Terus, ternyata ada Aomine di atas sono, ya udah. Midorima ninggalin kami berdua karena harus nyari Chi― _lucky item_ -nya yang ngilang," Kagami menatap datar Kise.

"Jadi, Kagamicchi nggak di apa-apain sama Aominecchi, 'kan? Aku 'kan―" entah kenapa Kise lebih cerewet dari biasanya, dan lebih protektif. Biasanya yang ribut soal beginian itu Kuroko.

"Kuroko, pukul perutnya," kata Kagami.

"Tentu, Kagami-kun," Kuroko memukul perut Kise yang langsung berlutut, merintih kesakitan.

"Haha, rasain! Makanya jangan main nuduh orang!" seru Aomine tertawa. Kise menatap tajam pemuda dim itu.

"Oh ya, Momoi mana?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke Kuroko.

"Momoi-san sedang di kantin bersama Murasakibara-kun. Katanya, Murasakibara-kun memiliki masalah dengan Momoi-san yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami tertawa nista di dalam hati, _Mampus lo, manajer sialan_.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau makan di atap sekolah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hm? Karena kata Midorima, kalian sering makan disini, makanya kuajak dia kesini," jawab Kagami. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi berat. _Ya ampun, aku salah bicara ya?_ batin Kagami takut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain disini?" lanjut Kagami, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berat.

"Tentu saja makan siang dengan Kagami-kun," Kuroko menunjukkan makanan yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

"Ah~ aku sangat lapar, ssu~ ayo kita makan, Kagamicchi~ tinggalkan saja Aominecchi sendirian," Kise menggandeng lengan Kagami dan berjalan meninggalkan atap.

"Eh!? Apa!?" Aomine tidak terima ditinggal sendirian.

"Kami pergi dulu, Aomine-kun," Kuroko mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Eh, kau juga Tetsu!?" seru Aomine.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ahomine," kata Kagami nyengir.

"Namaku Aomine, Bakagami!" seru Aomine tidak terima. Tapi, ketiga remaja itu sudah pergi. Pintu menuju atap sekolah sudah ditutup. Aomine kembali duduk, menyandar pada dinding, menghela napas panjang. "Bukannya kau bilang ingn mengalahkanku? Kalo kita satu sekolah, bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkanku, Bakagami?"

 **…**

Pada akhirnya Kagami melewati waktu istirahatnya dengan Kise dan Kuroko di tangga. Kagami terlalu malas untuk pergi ke taman atau tempat lain, lagipula waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit.

"Aomine itu di kelas mana?" tanya Kagami melahap rotinya yang tinggal tiga bungkus lagi.

"Dia sekelas denganku, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh…kau sudah baikan dengannya?"

"Sudah sih…walaupun dia tidak mengatakan kata 'maaf', tapi dia memberiku satu gelas _vanilla shake_. Kurasa itu caranya meminta maaf."

"Apa dia sering bolos seperti itu?"

Kuroko menunduk, "Ya. Tapi, kadang-kadang Aomine-kun masuk kelas juga."

"Dia juga sering bolos latihan?"

"Semenjak kejadian di kelas tiga kemarin, entah kenapa Aominecchi jadi jarang masuk. Murasakibaracchi juga jarang masuk jadinya. Karena pelatih dan Akashicchi membiarkannya, jadi…" Kise tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ohh…" Kagami melahap rotinya, memasang tampang pura-pura tidak peduli, _Masalah si Akashi itu apa sih? Dia itu dewa atau semacamnya ya sampe semua orang nurut dengannya?_

"Akashi itu…ketua OSIS Teikou, 'kan?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya, Akashicchi ketua OSIS Teikou, ssu," jawab Kise.

"Saat pertama kali masuk Teikou, dia langsung diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS," lanjut Kuroko.

 _Si Akashi ini orang yang berkuasa. Hmm…kurasa dia anak yang dibicarakan Papa. Mungkin aku akan menelepon Papa nanti,_ batin Kagami, "Akashi ada di kelas mana?"

"Akashi-kun di kelas A," jawab Kuroko.

"Hmm…rasanya aku tak pernah melihatnya," gumam Kagami.

"Karena Akashicchi itu orangnya sibuk, ssu," jelas Kise. Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, ketiganya pun berpisah. Kagami memasuki kelasnya setelah membuang semua sampah plastiknya. Dilihatnya Midorima yang sudah berada di bangkunya, bersama Chip-Chip.

Sebenarnya anak ayam itu tidak punya nama, namun Kagami pikir lebih enak menyebutnya dengan nama, akhirnya ia memanggil anak ayam itu 'Chip-Chip'. Yang lainpun ikutan memanggilnya 'Chip-Chip' dan akhirnya Midorima juga memanggilnya begitu.

"Oh, ketemu dimana?" tanya Kagami duduk di bangku.

"Di lorong. Untungnya Okada-san dan Inoue-san menemukannya," jawab Midorima menghela napas.

Kagami tertawa kecil, "Baguslah."

"Dia hampir ketahuan sama Suzuki-sensei."

"Hahaha, hebat-hebat!" Kagami menepuk punggung Midorima dengan keras, lalu mengelus pelan Chip-Chip, "kau juga hebat banget, Chip-Chip."

"Ada Fukuhara-sensei," seru salah seorang murid.

"Oh, bahasa Inggris," gumam Kagami, "dia gurunya baik, 'kan?"

"Fukuhara-sensei guru yang baik," kata Midorima setuju, "tapi, kuharap dia tidak membawa Chip-Chip pergi, nanodayo."

"Pfftt, rasanya aneh mendengarmu mengucapkan 'Chip-Chip'," Kagami membekap mulutnya.

"Di-diam, nanodayo! A-aku―" wajah Midorima memerah. Fukuhara-sensei pun masuk, dan memerhatikan Chip-Chip. Kagami menahan tawa ketika Midorima gelagapan karena diinterogasi dengan Fukuhara-sensei.

 _Ah…ya ampun,_ batin Kagami geleng-geleng kepala, _sebenarnya Kiseki no Sedai itu bocah semua, 'kan?_

Tapi, Kagami tiba-tiba melarat pemikirannya, _Eh, tapi minus Akashi. Dia kelihatannya yang paling bermasalah_ , Kagami menopang dagu, _sepertinya awal dari segala masalah di dalam Kisedai berasal dari Akashi._

 **…**

" _Konnichiwa_ , Mibuchi-senpai, Shimazaki-sensei," Kagami memasuki ruang klub seni.

"Oh, _konnichiwa_ , Kagami-kun," sapa Shimazaki-sensei menoleh.

"Oh, ralat," kata Kagami teringat sesuatu, " _konnichiwa_ , Reo-nee."

" _Konnichiwa_ Tai-chan," sapa Mibuchi.

Kagami meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu menghampiri Shimazaki-sensei, "Mayuzumi-senpai masih ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"Yeah, bagaimanapun dia sudah kelas tiga, Kagami-kun," jawab Shimazaki-sensei.

"Kau sedang melukis apa, sensei?" tanya Kagami memerhatikan lukisan Shimazaki-sensei.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bunga," jawab Shimazaki-sensei, lalu menoleh ke Kagami, "oh ya, Kagami-kun, kau ikut lomba lukis yang diadakan dua minggu lagi ya."

"Lomba lukis?" tanya Kagami memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya, temanya kalau tidak salah…kerja sama, ya..? Kira-kira sih gitu," jawab Shimazai-sensei sambil berpikir.

"Mibuchi-senpai tidak ikut?" Kagami menoleh Mibuchi.

"Dia ikut lomba yang lain, yang akan diadakan hari Rabu depan."

"Ohh…" Kagami manggut-manggut.

"Kau bisa mencari ide untuk lukisanmu nanti, Kagami-kun."

"Maksudnya, sensei?"

"Kau bisa pergi-pergi mencari inspirasi untuk lukisanmu. Kau boleh tidak datang ke klub, tapi setidaknya kabari sensei atau kedua senpai-mu, oke?"

"Eh…oke," Kagami mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang terserahmu mau ngapain."

Kagami pergi mengambil alat lukisnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Di depannya terdapat kanvas yang siap untuk di lukis. Kagami menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke luar jendela, mencari inspirasi.

"Kerja sama…" gumam Kagami., "oh?"

Kagami melihat Aomine di luar, dengan tas di punggung dan masih mengenakan seragam. Tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Aomine..? Mau kemana dia?" gumam Kagami penasaran, "hm, mungkin aku bisa mencari inspirasi dari dia."

Kagami bangkit dan meraih tasnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya, sensei, Mibu―Reo-nee!"

"Tentu," Shimazaki-sensei tersenyum.

"Hati-hati Tai-chan," ucap Mibuchi.

"Oke!" kata Kagami menutup pintu dan berlari di lorong.

"Kira-kira dia mau kemana ya?" tanya Shimazaki-sensei.

"Sepertinya mengikuti Aomine-kun," jawab Mibuchi fokus ke lukisannya.

"Eh?"

 **…**

Aomine merasa malas sekali. Ia malas pergi ke kamarnya untuk sekedar ganti baju dan meletakkan tasnya. Ia malas pergi ke _gym_ untuk latihan. _Hell_ , untuk apa dia latihan? Rasanya tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia malas nanti bertemu Momoi―ocehannya benar-benar memuakkan. Nanti lagi mendengar ocehan Kise yang berisik dan Midorima yang nyebelin itu.

"Heh," Aomine terkekeh, mengingat _lucky item_ Midorima yang _absurd_ hari ini. "Anak ayam? Yang benar saja. Namanya Chip-Chip lagi."

Lalu, Aomine teringat pemuda beriris _crimson_ yang ia temui saat istirahat tadi. Siapa namanya? Bakagami? Eh, rasanya salah. "Oh, Kagami," kata Aomine baru ingat.

"Kau sedang memikirkanku, ya? Hee…aku tersanjung," tiba-tiba, Kagami berada di samping Aomine dengan senyum nistanya.

"Akh!?" Aomine meloncat kaget, "Bakagami! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi, jadi kuhampiri saja. Lagian, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya di _gym_ , latihan?" tanya Kagami.

"Tch, tak ada gunanya latihan," jawab Aomine.

Kagami menatapnya masam, "Lalu, kau mau kemana?"

"Mana saja, malas."

"Aku ikut ya."

"Oke."

Aomine dan Kagami berjalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba, Aomine berhenti dan menoleh ke Kagami dengan cepat, "Ngapain kau ikut!?"

"Tadi katanya boleh."

"Gak, maksudku, ngapain kau mau ikut denganku? Aku saja tak tahu mau kemana."

"Mana aja boleh, 'kan? Lagian, aku ingin lebih tahu daerah sini, daripada tersesat kayak kemarin."

"Kemarin? Saat kau bersama si Titan itu?"

"Yeah, Titan Ungu itu menyeretku entah kemana. Kami akhirnya tersesat, dan pas itu udah sore. Untung ada ibu-ibu baik hati yang memberitahu tempat menuju halte."

"Heh, mampus."

"Sialan."

Mereka menaiki bus, duduk berdampingan. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke Aomine.

"Ng…Majiba," Aomine nyengir.

"Eh, ada Majiba disini!?"

"Ada dong."

"Hebat!"

"Jadi, kau sering pergi ke Majiba?"

"Yeah, restoran nomor satu di Jepang."

" _That's right, dude_!"

Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal. Walaupun bus sudah berhenti, dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju Majiba, mereka tak berhenti berbicara, bercanda, saling maki. Di Majiba, Aomine memesan 20 teriyaki _burger_ , sementara Kagami memesan 20 _cheeseburger_. Mereka mendapat meja untuk dua orang di pojokan.

"Hoo…makanmu banyak juga, Bakagami," kata Aomine.

"Kau juga, Ahomine," Kagami melahap _cheeseburger_ -nya.

Keduanya menikmati _burger_ masing-masing. "Jadi…" Kagami memulai percakapan, "sejak kapan kau suka basket?"

"Sejak kecil," jawab Aomine melahap teriyaki _burger_ -nya, "aku sering bermain di lapangan basket dekat rumahku, bersama siapapun yang kuanggap lawanku."

"Hooo…" Kagami manggut-manggut, "sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Kuroko yang paling dekat ya."

"Yeah, aku bertemu dengannya saat kelas satu. Dia masuk ke grup ketiga saat itu, dia sedang latihan. Lalu, Akashi merekrutnya dan menjadikannya pemain bayangan kami."

"Hm, hm, yeah… _passing_ -nya benar-benar luar biasa," Kagami manggut-manggut, "tapi, sekarang itu tak dibutuhkan lagi."

Aomine mematung. Perkataan Kagami benar-benar menusuk hatinya. _Passing_ Kuroko memang luar biasa―aneh bin ajaib sebenarnya, tapi semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai memang aneh bin ajaib. Namun, sekarang Kiseki no Sedai sudah terlalu kuat. _Passing_ hebat milik Kuroko…memang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi untuk meraih kemenangan.

"Saat Kuroko hilang waktu itu," Kagami menatap Aomine tanpa ekspresi, "kenapa kau tidak mencarinya?"

"Akashi bilang tidak perlu mencarinya. Lagipula, jika dia emang ingin sendiri ya biarkanlah."

 _Shiyalan…bosen gue denger tuh nama_ , batin Kagami keki, "Dia tidak balik-balik hingga malam. Untungnya aku menemukannya dengan Kise."

"Oh…baguslah."

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Orang yang paling dekat dengannya? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kenapa kau menyakitinya, Aomine?" Kagami menopang dagu, menatap tajam Aomine.

Aomine mendecih. Dia paling tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan Kuroko begitu saja. Tapi, apa yang dia bilang waktu itu memang ada benarnya. Kiseki no Sedai tidak memerlukan _passing_ Kuroko lagi untuk meraih kemenangan. Malah, kehadiran Kuroko menjadi pengganggu―penghambat.

Tapi, tetap saja…argh. Aomine benar-benar benci suasana ini.

"Menjadi lebih kuat adalah impian semua orang," kata Kagami, kembali memakan _cheeseburger_ -nya, "tapi, kadang mereka lupa diri karena mereka terlalu kuat."

Aomine mengernyit tidak suka, "Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku lupa diri karena terlalu kuat?"

"Yeah, buktinya saja kau berbuat seperti itu kepada Kuroko," jawab Kagami, "tapi, sebenarnya aku mengatakan ini untuk seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Membuat kami tambah lemah? Emangnya bisa?"

"Gak ada yang bilang kalau aku akan melakukan itu. Lagian, rasanya mustahil aku bisa membuat kalian melemah."

"Heh, benar 'kan?"

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku berhenti disana. Tidak ada yang mustahil―kecuali manusia terbang dan monyet bertelur. Aku hanya perlu bertambah kuat hingga bisa sebanding dengan kalian. Agar kalian tidak perlu mengemis seperti itu, mencari lawan yang pantas."

"Siapa yang mengemis!?" pelipis Aomine berkedut kesal.

"Kau, tentu saja," jawab Kagami, "kalimat narsis itu membuktikan kau mengemis, meminta seseorang untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka pantas untuk menjadi lawanmu. Pantas mengalahkanmu, agar kau tidak suntuk begitu."

"Hah? Yang benar saja," Aomine memutar bola matanya dan melahap _burger_ -nya.

"Habis ini ke _game center_ yuk."

"Aku gak bawa duit banyak."

"Aku bayarin deh."

"Kemaren 'kan uang mu habis banyak gara-gara si Titan."

"Yeah, gak usah mahal-mahal 'kan."

"Emangnya kau mau ngapain?"

"Main basket, sekalian balapan."

"Hee…berpikir bisa menang dari ku, eh?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," Kagami menyeringai juga.

 **…**

Aomine dan Kagami menghabiskan waktu hingga sore bersama. Mereka bermain di _game center_ , berlomba mencetak skor paling banyak di permainan basket, dan saling balap di permainan balap mobil. Lalu, mereka jalan-jalan, Aomine mengenalkan daerah disana kepada Kagami. Mereka juga sempat jajan di jalan―tentu saja Kagami yang bayarin.

Kagami sudah mulai hafal sedikit jalan-jalan dan tempat-tempat disana. Kagami juga kenalan dengan orang-orang yang sering Aomine kunjungi, seperti penjaga kasir tempat dimana Aomine sering beli majalah Mai-chan-nya. Kagami menutup matanya ketika ditunjukkan majalah begituan.

"Oh~ oh~? Ada apa Bakagami~? Kau tidak terbiasa melihat cewek seksi seperti Mai-chan, Kagami~?" goda Aomine mendekatkan majalah Mai-chan ke wajah Kagami.

Kagami mundur, menghalangi penglihatannya dengan kedua lengannya, wajahnya memerah, "Berisik, Ahomine! Jauhkan majalah itu dariku!"

"Oh, ayolah~ ini hal yang wajar dengan laki-laki dewasa~"

"Aku belum dewasa! Aku masih remaja!"

"Eh…? Baiklah…" Aomine pun menurut, _nih anak_ virgin _banget ya…? Masih ada orang kayak dia di dunia ini? Ku kira cuman mitos_.

Keluar dari toko buku itu, Aomine langsung menyeret Kagami berkenalan dengan pedagang ramen kesukaannya. Mendadak, wajah Kagami langsung cerah dan melahap tiga mangkuk jumbo―yang sebagian Aomine bayarin karena Kagami maksa.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Aomine dan Kagami berakhir di bukit belakang sekolah. Bahkan, awalnya Kagami tidak sadar mereka berada di bukit belakang sekolah hingga ia melihat gedung asrama. Mereka menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Ne, Aomine," panggil Kagami.

"Ya?" tanya Aomine tanpa menoleh.

"Bukankah kita sedang terjebak di adegan romantis?"

Keadaan hening seketika. Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine, yang entah kenapa malah demam mendadak. Kagami _sweatdrop_ , "Napa nih anak demam mendadak juga…? " gumam Kagami lirih.

"Mi-mikir apaan sih, homo lu," Aomine melirik ke arah lain, walaupun wajahnya masih memerah.

"Siapa yang homo, bego?" Kagami menjitak kepalanya.

"AWW! Sakit Bakagami!" Aomine membalasnya.

"Awww! Ahomine! Sakit!" Kagami membalasnya lagi. Dan, akhirnya mereka saling jitak-jitakan selama lima menit sambil maki-makian.

Setelah dirasa cukup dan merasa kelelahan,mereka duduk dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan matahari terbenam. Kagami sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Aomine menatapnya tidak minat, tapi pemandangannya bagus juga.

"Ne, Aomine," panggil Kagami.

"Apa lagi?" pelipis Aomine berkedut, masih kesal karena tadi dijitak Kagami.

"Gak usah sewot, Gosong," Kagami melirik sinis Aomine. Yang dilirik berusaha sabar. Kagami memandang langit senja, "Bagimu, kerja sama itu apa?"

"Hah?" Aomine otomatis menoleh ke Kagami.

"Aku tanya, bagimu, kerja sama itu apa?'

"Kerja sama ya kerja sama."

"Ya…bagimu seperti apa?"

"Kerja sama bagiku ya…kerja sama."

"Lebih spesifik, bego," Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine lagi.

"Aw, sakit bodoh," Aomine membalasnya.

"Ugh, jadi menurutmu, kerja sama itu bagaimana?"

"Umm…" Aomine berpikir, "memercayai satu sama lain untuk mencapai suatu tujuan?"

"Ohh…" Kagami manggut-manggut.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Gak ada, kepikiran aja," jawab Kagami, "kalo gitu, berarti, Kisedai tidak punya kerja sama, 'kan?"

"Ha? Maksudmu, aku tidak percaya pada teman se-tim ku?"

"Ya," Kagami mengangguk, "bagiku kelihatan begitu, karena kau sombong sekali."

Mata Aomine berkedut kesal, "Hanya karena itu? Lalu, karena masalah Kuroko juga?"

"Ya, juga. Dan juga karena…kalian tidak perlu mengandalkan satu sama lain untuk menang 'kan?" kata Kagami. Aomine membulatkan matanya, tertegun. Benar sih apa yang dikatakan Kagami. Mereka tak perlu mengandalkan satu sama lain.

"Dan, bagaimana jadi?"

"Ya, itu tergantung kalian, mau bagaimana jadinya?" Kagami bangkit. Aomine mendongak, penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan Kagami. "Aku baru ingat kalo aku meninggalkan alat-alatku di ruang klub, sampai jumpa nanti, Aomine," Kagami pun berlari meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

Aomine ingin menghentikan Kagami, tapi pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu sudah jauh. "Err…dia tahu jalan ke sekolah gak ya…?" gumam Aomine tidak yakin, lalu mendesah dan menatap matahari terbenam, " _well_ , kayaknya dia tahu."

Aomine menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam, "Kerja sama ya…?" Aomine tiba-tiba teringat masa-masa awal SMP-nya bersama Kiseki no Sedai. "Kami punya kerja sama kok, tapi dulu."[]

* * *

 **A/N:** _Emm…jadi, readers sekalian, bagaimana chap yang ini? Apakah memuaskan? Alice tahu chap kemarin tidak memuaskan, maafkan Alice TAT salahkan ujian/ditabok_

 _Hmm… topik-nya berulang-ulang…anggaplah ide Alice sempet mampet XD_

 _Well, chap depan kita punya AkaKaga~ Setelah itu, akhir pekan~ waktunya Kagami liburan :v_

 **Balasan untuk review Ria Merianti: _yeah, ini juga udah update~ iya, lucky item-nya celengan ayam, panggilan Kojiharu emg Nyan-Nyan dari sono-nya, dan Taiga itu emang harimau unyuk~~~ :3_**

 ** _Biarkanlah kita menggila di dunia kita sendiri :v/plak/dan, untuk Father and Son masih dalam proses, ide mampet-lancar mulu :"v_**

 _Umm...apalagi ya yang mau Alice bicarakan...? Hmm...oh, adakah disini yang nonton Bungou Stary Dogs, Joker Game, atau Boku Dake ga Inai Machi? Kalo ada, PM Alice dan kita fangirlingan, ngomong2 itu recommended banget loh~_

 _Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review~ Alice cinta kalian semua~_

 _Dan, Alice gak tau ini bakal update minggu depan juga tau enggak, karena mau fokus lanjutin Father and Son dulu,,_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami berlari di lorong, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang salah. Kagami memelankan lajunya, mengamati sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, ia tersadar sesuatu. " _Hell!_ Ini 'kan di lantai tiga! Aku salah lantai!" seru Kagami, "hah, ya ampun."

Pasrah, Kagami memilih untuk terus berjalan, menuju tangga di ujung. "Huh? Suara musik?" gumam Kagami ketika mendengar suara piano, "hmm…rasanya pernah dengar…" Kagami mengikuti suara musik sambil berpikir.

"Moonlight Sonata…" gumam Kagami mendekati pintu yang terbuka sedikit, "op 27..," mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu, lalu membulatkan mata.

Ia melihat sosok siswa berambut merah, dengan anggun memainkan piano di ruangan megah tersebut. Sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melewati jendela membuat pemandangan menjadi…indah.

Siswa itu membuka sedikit matanya, tertuju pada piano. Kagami menahan napas, _Mata dwiwarna itu_ , iris _crimson_ -nya mengamati bagaimana jemari-jemari itu menekan tuts pinao, _Akashi!?_

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, karakter lain fandom yang nyelip kesini bukan punya Alice loh, inget tuh!, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **-[telepon]**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **VII.  
Hints: **AkaKaga | MidoKaga | KuroKaga

 **XxXxXxX**

Akashi menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam yang sedang mengintipnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, _wajahnya tidak asing_.

Pemuda itu tergelak dan terlihat takut, tetapi malah membuka pintu ruang musik dan maju beberapa langkah, "A…Akashi…Seijuro…?"

"Ya, itu aku," Akashi mengangguk.

"Ng…tadi itu…Moonlight Sonata…?"

Akashi memerhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tipe-tipe Aomine, tapi ajaibnya tahu judul lagu yang ia mainkan tadi, "Ya, Moonlight Sonata op 27 nomor 02, aku terkejut kau mengetahuinya, karena kau terlihat seperti tipe yang tidak peduli dengan lagu klasik."

"A-ah…ayah dan kakakku senang memainkan lagu klasik, jadi, aku mengenalnya sedikit," pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya dan menunduk.

"Siapa kamu?"

"K-Kagami, Kagami Taiga, murid pindahan."

"Darimana?"

"SMA Seirin…"

 _Seirin? Oh_ , beberapa memori tiba-tiba melesat di pikirannya. Ketika pemuda itu mencetak skor, melompat, menghentikan Midorima, berusaha merebut bola dari tim-nya. Akashi sekarang mengerti kenapa wajahnya familiar, karena pemuda itu pernah membuat tim-nya kesusahan walaupun hanya sebentar, "Kenapa kau pindah ke Teikou?"

"Karena disuruh oleh ayahku."

Akashi manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia tahu perasaan seperti 'menentang ayah berarti bunuh diri'. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

"A-ah…se-sebenarnya aku tadi ingin ke ruang klub seni, tapi salah lantai, dan kebetulan mendengar permainanmu, jadi aku ingin melihat sedikit, dan aku tak tahu bahwa itu kau," Kagami mengusap tengkuknya dengan kasar, merasa gugup.

"Ruang seni? Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku bergabung dengan klub seni," jawab Kagami melihat Akashi takut-takut, "apa kau akan bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk ke klub basket?"

"Sebenarnya tidak," jawab Akashi, "aku penasaran, namun aku tidak akan bertanya. Itu hak-mu untuk memasuki klub apa."

"B-baiklah…aku…permisi," Kagami berjalan mundur dengan pelan.

"Yeah," Akashi tersenyum, "sampai berjumpa besok, Kagami."

 _Ha? Besok?_ batin Kagami mengernyitkan dahi, tapi hanya tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk-angguk lalu menutup pintu dan segera berlari menuju tangga, _Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Kapten Mata Belang!_

 **…**

Saat ini Kagami sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika-nya dibantu oleh Kuroko. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Kise sudah tidur duluan. Kagami mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. _Fisika…fisika…ngapain juga lu ada di dunia ini!? Kek gue mau jadi ilmuwan aja,_ batin Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, daripada mengeluh terus, lebih baik kau perhatikan apa yang kujelaskan," kata Kuroko.

Kagami tersenyum masam, "Ya, ya, lebih baik gitu."

Dengan setengah hati, Kagami menyimak penjelasan Kuroko. Daripada ribut dan frustasi, lebih baik nurut dengan Manusia Hantu di sampingnya dan tugas pun lebih cepat selesai. Setelah sejam berlalu, akhirnya tugas itu selesai. Kagami meregangkan lengannya sementara Kuroko membereskan buku.

"Hah…" Kagami menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke samping, "hei, kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Akashi."

Kuroko langsung menoleh, dan walaupun wajahnya datar, Kagami menyadari bahwa matanya melebar sedikit, "Apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi tadi sore, setelah jalan-jalan dengan Aomine."

"Tunggu, Kagami-kun, kau jalan-jalan dengan Aomine-kun dan bertemu Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau jalan-jalan dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Aku diikutsertakan dalam lomba dua minggu lagi, dan Shimazaki-sensei memperbolehkanku untuk keluyuran mencari ide. Kebetulan aku bertemu Aomine yang ingin jalan-jalan, jadi aku ikutan deh. Terus, aku kelupaan sesuatu di klub seni dan malah salah lantai dan gak sengaja ngintip Akashi di ruang musik. Seperti itu skenario-nya."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai," Kuroko menunduk, "tapi, aku paling khawatir dengan bertemunya kau dengan Akashi-kun."

"Yeah…dia bilang 'sampai jumpa besok' seperti aku dan dia akan benar-benar bertemu lagi besok. Percaya diri sekali dia."

Kuroko melototi Kagami, "Itu artinya kau akan bertemu dengan Akashi-kun besok jika Akashi-kun berbicara seperti itu."

"Wow…" Kagami manggut-manggut, "aku tak percaya ini, Kapten Cebol yang sering kuejek dan kusalahkan akan kuhadapi besok. Aku tak yakin mental-ku siap untuk bertemunya lagi."

"Yah…aku berdoa kalo kau akan baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun," Kuroko berdiri, begitu juga Kagami, "aku akan tidur. _Oyasumi_ , Kagami-kun."

" _Oyasumi mo_ , Kuroko," Kagami mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah membereskan bukunya untuk besok pagi, Kagami merebahkan dirinya dan menelepon seseorang.

 **[Halo Taiga?]**

"Ah, Papa," sapa Kagami. Dia sedang menelepon ayahnya―ayahnya yang asli di Amerika.

 **[Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?]**

"Lumayan, kurasa," jawab Kagami kurang yakin, "oh ya, soal anak teman Papa itu…"

 **[Oh, maksudmu Seijuro?]**

"Jadi, dia benar-benar Akashi Seijuro?"

 **[Ya, kukira kau sudah tahu. Kau ada masalah dengannya?]**

"Tidak, baru bertemu tadi sore," jawab Kagami, "Jadi, um…ada saran untuk menghadapi dia? Dia terlihat menakutkan, kau tahu, auranya."

 **[Semua keluarga Akashi memang begitu, kecuali Shiori** ― **ah, maksudku ibunya Seijuro, dia orangnya lembut. Keluarga Akashi itu keras, disiplin, yah…kayak di film-film lah, keluarga gitu.]**

Kagami _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

 **[Dan Seijuro itu mirip kayak anak keluarga di film-film itu yang tersiksa tak berdaya.]**

"Tapi dia jadi ketua OSIS, lalu dia jadi ketua tim basket, dan dia jadi dewa-nya Kisedai―semua orang menurutinya."

 **[Oke…Seijuro emang tidak lemah, aku tahu itu, Masaomi** ― **ayahnya** ― **tidak suka anak yang lemah. Yah, susah untuk bernegosiasi dengan Seijuro dengan embel-embel 'absolut' itu, karena Masaomi sering bilang begitu. Kau harus berpikir dua kali agar dirimu selamat Taiga. Seijuro tidak akan segan-segan menusukmu dengan pisau.]**

"Kukira gunting."

 **[Masaomi menggunakan pisau**. **]**

"Oh."

 **[Lalu, jangan sampai buat dia marah, akan berakibat fatal. Dan, kurasa kalian akan saling mengerti karena kondisi kalian sebenarnya hampir mirip.]**

"Oh ya? Maksudmu aku adalah anak yang tak berdaya karena kau terlalu kejam?"

 **[Iya** ― **maksudku bukan, maksudku kalian sama-sama terlahir di keluarga pembisnis, mungkin ada kesamaan? Lagipula, rambut kalian sama-sama merah, begitu juga dengan mata kalian.]**

"Tapi matanya Akashi 'kan belang."

 **[Ha? Belang?]**

"Iya, belang."

 **[Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, matanya berwarna merah agak muda. Hm…sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.]**

Kagami ingin memukul wajah ayahnya, "Pa, kalo semuanya beres, ngapain Taiga pindah ke Teikou?"

 **[Oh ya, benar, ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka, ya, ya, maafkan aku Taiga. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang, mata Seijuro berwarna merah, bukan belang. Dan, aku yakin dia tidak sedang memakai lensa kontak.]**

"Lalu, itu apa?"

 **[Entahlah, coba saja cari tahu.]**

 _Kampret_ , batin Kagami keki, "Ada lagi yang perlu kuperhatikan?"

 **[Hmm…sebenarnya Seijuro anak yang baik, beberapa hal membuatnya begitu, yah, didikan Masaomi, udah kayak militer Nazi aja. Hati-hati disana, Taiga.]**

"Pa," panggil Kagami, "jika semuanya sudah beres…apa aku bisa balik ke Seirin?"

Ayahnya Kagami tidak langsung menjawab, membuat keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Kagami. Akhirnya dia menjawab, **[Terserah padamu, Taiga. Jika kau ingin pindah, maka pindahlah. Jika kau ingin tetap, ya tetap disana. Yang pasti, tuntaskan dulu apa yang harus kau lakukan disana.]**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan disini?"

 **[Membantu Satsuki tentu saja. Baiklah Taiga, selamat pagi! Eh? Kau tidak tidur** ― **]**

"Selamat malam, Papa," kata Kagami lalu memutuskan sambungan. Ia men- _charger_ HP-nya kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Apa ayahnya lupa kalau ada perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Jepang?

 _Jadi, dulu matanya gak belang ya? Terus itu belang darimana? Keasyikan main sama kucing? Atau gak sengaja nelan kucing?_

Kagami langsung melek ketika imajinasinya memuat gambar Akashi sedang menelan kucing bulat-bulat. Dia merinding.

 _Aku tahu Akashi kejam dan nekat, tapi gak mungkin se-nekat itu_.

 **…**

"Aku sudah bertemu Akashi."

"Hah!? Sumpah!?"

Pagi-pagi, Momoi ingin mengecek Kagami yang ternyata sedang di minimarket lagi membeli lima bungkus roti dan menerima kabar yang entah kenapa membuatnya kaget. _Tai-chan yang suka ngejek Akashi-kun udah bertemu dengan orangnya!? Kenapa aku melewatkannya!?_ batin Momoi penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tahu itu sesuatu yang lebay," Kagami menatapnya datar.

"Diamlah!" seru Momoi, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bertemunya di ruang musik kemarin karena salah lantai. Aku ketahuan mengintip. Untungnya aku dibebaskan," Kagami menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah," Momoi menghela napas lega juga, "ternyata Kagamin takut sama Akashi-kun juga."

"Be-berisik! 'Kan kukira hari ini ketemu sama dia! Mental aku kemarin belum siap!" seru Kagami agak _blushing_ , "oh ya, dia bilang kami akan bertemu lagi entar. Kuroko bilang, jika Akashi bilang begitu, berarti aku akan bertemunya lagi nanti."

" _Well, prepare yourself_ ," Momoi tersenyum mengejek, "ah, aku teringat sesuatu."

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Sebelumnya, kita jalan dulu ke kelas. Tetsu-kun dan Ki-chan udah duluan ya?"

"Aku paksa mereka duluan karena aku mau ke minimarket dulu."

"Bukankah kau sudah punya persediaan untuk bekal?"

"Gak ada yang bilang bahwa ini untuk bekal kok."

Momoi _sweatdrop_ , "Jadi buat sarapan?"

Kagami mengangguk dengan cepat sambil memakan rotinya, "Jadi, kau teringat apa?"

"Akashi-kun setiap hari Jumat, selesai latihan basket, dia akan mengunjungi klub seni. Akashi-kun sangat menyukai seni, rupa maupun musik."

"Oh? Jadi, itu kenapa dia bilang kita akan berjumpa lagi," Kagami manggut-manggut, "dia emang mau ngapain? Ikut melukis?"

"Akashi-kun lebih suka mengamati orang melukis sebenarnya. Kalo tidak salah…Mayuzumi-senpai ya…ketua klub seni sekarang."

"Ah iya, Mayuzumi-senpai. Tapi, dari kemarin, Mayuzumi-senpai ada pelajaran tambahan. Jadi, biasanya yang ada cuman Shimazaki-sensei dan Mibuchi-senpai."

"Mibuchi-senpai! Akashi-kun juga dekat dengannya kayaknya, soalnya Mibuchi-senpai memanggilnya 'Sei-chan'. Hubungannya dengan Shimazaki-sensei juga lumayan baik. _Well_ , hubungan Akashi dengan semua guru bisa dibilang _baik_."

"Baik dalam artian apa?"

"Segalanya, mungkin."

"Mo, kemarin aku menelepon Papa."

"Yuichi-san? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya tentang Akashi," jawab Kagami, lalu menatap Momoi, "dia bilang mata Akashi tidak belang dulu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya Kagamin, banyak hal yang terjadi makanya aku meminta bantuanmu."

Kagami sewot, "Maksudku bukan itu, bodoh," memukul kepala Momoi.

"Aw, tidak baik memukul kepala anak perempuan! Haram hukumnya!" Momoi mengusap kepalanya.

"Lu siapa nyuruh-nyuruh gue!?"

"Emak lo, bego!"

Dan keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang lumayan _awkward._ Kagami menatap Momoi jijik. Momoi nyengir bodoh. "Gak sudi gue punya emak kayak lo," desis Kagami lalu berjalan mendahului Momoi.

"Eeehhh!? Kagamin, tunggu!" Momoi mengejar sepupunya itu. Dia berpikir, _Kejadian yang membuat mata Akashi-kun jadi heterochromia?_

Jalan Momoi melambat, wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa dia kebingungan.

"Momoi?" Kagami menoleh ke belakang, bingung dengan gerakan Momoi yang tiba-tiba melambat.

 _Kejadian apa…_ Momoi berpikir keras, _sesuatu tentang…apa? Kenapa aku malah lupa!? Hei memori, dimana berkasnya!?_

"Mo, kenapa? Sakit?" Kagami mencengkram pelan bahu Momoi.

Momoi tersadar, mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Nggak kok, ayo," Momoi kali ini berjalan duluan.

Kagami menatap gadis bersurai _pink_ itu bingung, namun mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengikuti arah Momoi berjalan. Momoi berjalan dengan muka masam, masih mencari dimana memori tentang pembicaraan Kagami tadi.

 _Sesuatu tentang pantulan bola…? Basket?_ Momoi sedikit melebarkan matanya, _apa yang terjadi…antara basket dan Akashi-kun!?_

 **…**

 _Cat lukis…celengan ayam…anak ayam…terus hari ini apa? Ayam jago?_ batin Kagami sebelum membuka pintu kelas. Dia mengedarkan pandangan keseliling, tapi tak menemukan makhluk ijo berkacamata yang demen sama ramalan zodiak.

"Inoue, Midorima mana?" tanya Kagami menoleh ke samping kiri, dimana seorang gadis duduk, sedang membaca buku.

Inoue mendongak, "Belum datang sih."

"Oh…makasih," Kagami manggut-manggut dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, _tumben tuh orang belom datang, jangan-jangan beneran ayam jago!? Terus tuh ayam malah ngacir!? Haha, mampus tuh orang_.

Kagami terus pantengin pintu kelas hingga merasa bosan, dan akhirnya bangkit untuk mampir bentar ke kelas Kise, ngebajak HP si model kuning. Saat ia membuka pintu kelas, hal yang ia temui pertama kali adalah boneka lumba-lumba biru-putih besar.

Kagami _sweatdrop_ , seolah tahu siapa yang memegang boneka lumba-lumba itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Oha-Asa _freak_. "Boneka lumba-lumba, Midorima?" tanya Kagami dengan nada datar.

Kepala Midorima menyempul dari balik boneka, "Ha-hari ini _cancer_ berada di urutan lima, jadi aku harus berhati-hati, dan ini adalah _lucky-item_ hari ini, nanodayo."

"Aku masih penasaran darimana kau dapatkan seluruh _lucky-item_ -mu, Midorima."

"I-itu tidak penting, nanodayo, sekarang menyingkirlah agar aku bisa masuk."

Kagami menyingkir, membiarkan pemuda berkacamata itu lewat. Seluruh murid di kelas melongo, memperhatikan Midorima mengatur barang-barangnya di bangku. Kagami gak habis pikir bagaimana teman satunya ini bisa sangat mempercayai acara Oha-Asa itu.

 _Well,_ mereka akurat sih.

Tapi kalo _lucky-item_ nya entar malah dinosaurus gimana? 'Kan gila, hewannya aja udah gak ada!

Kagami geleng-geleng kepala lalu duduk di bangkunya, menopang dagu sambil menatap Midorima yang sedang mengatur posisi si lumba-lumba. Setelah nyaman, Midorima duduk, lalu menatap risih Kagami, "A-apa?"

"Chip-chip kabarnya gimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Di-dia sekarang bersama Watanabe-sensei. Sensei katanya mau menjaga Chip-chip, nanodayo."

 _Hoo…mau dijadiin ayam bakar ya?_ batin Kagami ber-oh ria, "terus itu siapa?"

"Boneka juga perlu nama, nanodayo?"

"Oke, namanya Dodo."

"Dodo? Gak elit banget, nanodayo."

"Oke, kalo gitu, Aomine-dolphin."

"Ha!? Kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama si Aho itu!?" mata Midorima berkedut kesal.

"Oke, Aomine #2."

"Makanya kutanya, kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama Ahomine, nanodayo!?" sepertinya kaca kacamata Midorima retak.

"Oke…umm…Iphin!"

Midorima _facepalm_ , "Napa harus Iphin, nanodayo!? Udah, gak usah kasih nama, nanodayo."

"Heee!? Gak seru gitu," Kagami menoleh ke teman-teman sekelasnya, "ada yang punya usul nama?"

"Aomine junior!" seru seorang cowok.

"Kenapa harus Aomine, nanodayo!?" seru Midorima kelewat sewot.

"Karena warnanya biru!" sahut yang lain.

"Eehh…tapi Kuroko-kun juga warnanya biru loh~ _baby blue_ ~" seru salah satu cewek, "jadi Kuroko junior aja~!"

"Masa' iya dikasih nama Kuroko junior? Emangnya tuh boneka gaib kayak orangnya?" celetuk cewek lain, "namanya AoKuro aja dah."

"Njaayy, fujo ya lo, Jun!" seru cowok lain.

"Paan sih!? No homo no life!" seru si cewek, Junko.

"Idiihh…ganteng-ganteng homo!" celetuk cowok lain.

"Eh, kemaren 'kan si Midorima bawa anak ayam, kuning-kuning mirip Kise gitu!" celetuk yang lain.

"Kuah ramen! MidoKise hint yak!?" seru cewek lain.

"Njay, fujo lain bangkit."

"Njay, kuah ramen, jadi laper bro."

"Nih napa jadi ngomongin homo ma kuah ramen?" Midorima _sweatdrop_ berat. Gak pernah dia ngeliat anak-anak Teikou―lebih tepatnya kelasnya―seakrab ini; mungkin rusuh. Lalu Midorima melirik Kagami, yang sedang tertawa karena omongan teman-temannya.

Midorima tersenyum tipis, kehadiran pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu berdampak besar dengan atmosfer Teikou yang kaku. Yah, tapi nih cowok idiot juga sih―minus seni, sama basket.

"Jadi, namanya siapa nih, anak asuh barunya Midorima?" tanya Kagami.

"Anak asuh!?" Midorima menatap datar Kagami.

"Puja gunting merah suci-nya Akashi! Midorima udah punya anak!" seru salah satu cowok.

"Warbyazah!" ada yang tepuk tangan.

"PA, PA! Pajak Anak!" celetuk yang lain.

"Apa lagi Pajak Anak!?" Midorima sewot kuadrat.

"Uke-nya siapa!?" seru cewek lain.

"Kok uke!? Midorima itu yang uke! Harusnya nanya seme-nya siapa!" seru cewek lainnya.

"Uke dong! Midorima 'kan muka-muka seme! Lo yang bego!"

"Midorima itu uke! Mukanya 'kan unyuk!"

"Woi, cowok kagak bisa ngelahirin woi!" celetuk cowok lain.

"Apalagi ngelahirin boneka lumba-lumba," sahut yang lain.

"Yakinlah M-preg itu nyata!" seru kedua cewek fujo itu keuhkeuh.

"Terpujalah Akashi jika M-preg itu nyata!"

"Woi, kita dah melenceng tahu! Jadi, nih lumba-lumba namanya siapa?" seru Kagami dengan baik hati mengingatkan.

"Hmm…'kan yang bawa lumba-lumbanya Midorima, yang nanya nama pertama kali Kagami, jadi namanya MidoKaga!" Junko menyetuskan ide.

"Ha!?" Midorima dan Kagami kaget setengah mati, wajah keduanya memerah, tapi lebih merah Midorima.

"Kok MidoKaga sih! Harusnya KagaMido! Midorima uke!" seru cewek yang ngotot kalo Midorima uke tadi.

"Midorima seme! MidoKaga!" seru cewek yang ngotot kalo Midorima seme.

"Woi, woi, woi, diem! Suzuki-sensei lewat!" seru salah satu cowok.

Kelas mendadak diam. Terdengar suara langkah kaki melewati kelas 1-C. Lama-kelamaan langkah kaki itu menjauh dari kelas 1-C. Semua menghela napas lega, karena kelas mereka tidak kena marah si guru _killer_ karena ribut tadi. Tumben-tumbenan sih salah satu kelas di sekolah Teikou ribut, dan gara-gara masalah nama boneka lumba-lumbanya Midorima.

"Eh, jadi namanya siapa?" si murid pindahan busuk, Kagami Taiga, malah meneruskan perkara.

"Kagami, jangan dilanjutin napa, nanodayo," bisik Midorima.

"Napa? 'Kan aku perlu nama untuk bonekanya," Kagami menatap Midorima watados.

"Udah, udah, namanya Aoshiro aja, karena warnanya biru-putih," ketua kelas angkat bicara.

"Aoshiro? Aomine sama siapa tuh? Plesetannya AoKuro ya?" Junko malah nyeletuk lagi.

"Njay fujo, diem napa, ngebet banget namanya _couple_ homo," sindir cowok lain.

"Yalah, pencetusnya masalah ini aja _couple_ homo baru di Teikou," kata Junko.

" _What the hell!?_ Fujo, aku normal! Aku masih suka cewek!" seru Kagami.

"Aku juga masih suka cewek, nanodayo," kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Udah ah, kapan nih masalah selese!? Namanya Adolph aja!" seru wakil ketua kelas, cewek dia.

"Adolph!? Titisan Adolf Hitler!?" celetuk cowok lain.

"Demi Watanabe-sensei pake bikini, gimana ceritanya nih boneka titisan Adolf Hitler!?" seru cewek lain.

"Njay, Watanabe-sensei pake bikini," celetuk salah satu cowok, mendadak mual.

"Si Hitler ngerasukin bonekanya," jawab cowok lain.

"Hantu Hitler 'kan di Jerman!" seru cewek lain.

"Yaudah, namanya Rudolph," kata wakil ketua kelas.

"Rudolph? Rusa?"

"Nih lagi rusa, kebelet makan rusa mas?"

"Nyari aman, namanya Dolphin aja deh," kata ketua kelas.

"Menstrim banget, ogah-ogah, pass!" kata yang lain menolak.

"Bolpoin aja deh."

"Dikira pena apa!?"

"Nih ngebacot kapan selesainya!?"

"Namanya Dorufin aja."

"Yadeng, Dorufin."

"Dorufin~ oh Dorufin~"

"Dor-Dor!"

"Woi diem, Yamanaka-sensei OTW nih!"

"Sip ma bro!"

Dan kelas pun tidak seribut tadi. Kagami menopang dagu, menatap Midorima dengan senyum bangga banget. Midorima menatapnya datar. "Kita ngabisin waktu sampe Yamanaka-sensei datang cuman buat kasih nama boneka aja," kata Kagami senyam-senyum terus.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Midorima, "Yang bikin perkara siapa, nanodayo!?"

"Hahahaha," Kagami tertawa, "nanti kita makan siang di atap lagi yuk, bareng Dorufin."

"O-oke, jika kau bilang gitu, nanodayo," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Kagami.

 **…**

Kagami, Midorima, ditambah Kise dan Kuroko pergi ke atap sekolah buat makan siang. Momoi gak ikut karena perkaranya dengan Murasakibara belum selesai. Semua orang memandangi Midorima yang bawa-bawa boneka lumba-lumba a.k.a Dorufin.

Kise menahan tawa melihat Midorima yang kesusahan bawa bonekanya, Kuroko tidak komentar apa-apa. Kagami senyam-senyum aja sambil memandangi Midorima. Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah, yang ternyata ada Aomine sedang tidur.

"Tuh orang gak turun-turun dari sana?" tanya Kagami.

"Kebiasaan Aomine-kun memang seperti itu," jawab Kuroko.

"Pantesan kulitnya item," kata Kagami.

"Jangan begitu Kagamicchi, item-item Aominecchi keren loh!" kata Kise duduk di samping Midorima. Kagami dan Kuroko ikutan duduk di dekat keduanya. Mereka duduk melingkar dan memulai makan bekalnya. Aomine sedang tidur.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi kok kelas kalian ribut sih, ssu?" tanya Kise lalu melahap bekalnya.

"Hm?" Kagami masih mengunyah bekalnya, "itu karena kami mencari nama untuk boneka itu."

Kise dan Kuroko _sweatdrop_ , lalu memandangi Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung gelagapan, "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, nanodayo, semuanya ide Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun, kenapa bonekanya harus diberi nama? Boneka itu besoknya juga tidak akan muncul di kelas," tanya Kuroko menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Biar lebih gampang?" kata Kagami dengan nada bertanya, "lagipula, bisa kita jadikan maskot kelas, selain Chip-Chip."

"Chip-Chip?" Kise dan Kuroko memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Itu nama anak ayam yang di bawa Si Mata Empat kemarin," kata seseorang dari atas, yang kita ketahui Aomine.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Ahomine," Kagami dan yang lain mendongak, melihat ke arah Aomine.

"Namaku Aomine, Bakagami!" seru Aomine sewot, lalu menjadi tenang dan memandangi ke-4nya. Aomine berbalik, memunggungi mereka, "Lebih baik aku kembali tidur."

"Heeee!? Kenapa, ssu!? Banguunn Aominecchi!" seru Kise.

"Berisik, Kise!" seru Aomine kesal.

Kagami mengernyitkan kening memandangi Aomine, sementara Midorima dan Kise entah bagaimana jadi beradu mulut. Kagami menoleh ke samping, mendapati Kuroko juga memandangi Aomine, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan―walaupun secara keseluruhan tampangnya datar, namun ada emosi lain.

 _Mereka ada masalah lagi, ya?_ batin Kagami, "Kau tidak apa, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun," Kuroko tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Kagami.

Kagami ikutan tersenyum dan secara insting mengusap kepala Kuroko, "Kalau ada apa-apa, bicaralah. Aku selalu mendengarkanmu."

"Terima kasih."

Sekarang, Kagami memandang malas ke arah Kise dan Midorima, "Kise, kau terlalu berisik, kalau makanmu kurang, aku bisa memberimu sebungkus."

"Makanku tidak kurang, ssu! Aku hanya bersikap teguh pendirian!" mata Kise berkilat.

"Apanya yang teguh pendirian?" Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu memasukkan roti ke mulutnya, "diam dan makanlah, seperti kata Midorima, dan jangan membantah atau kupotong pita suaramu."

"Hidoi, ssu~" Kise pura-pura nangis namun melahap makan siangnya.

Istirahat lumayan tenang, tapi tetap saja suara cempreng Kise benar-benar berisik hingga dilempar sepatu oleh Aomine dan akhirnya keduanya cekcok. Untungnya Midorima bisa meleraikan keduanya. Kagami dan Kuroko menyingkirkan diri ke pojokan dan menikmati bekal mereka dengan adem.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya," komentar Kagami.

"Tapi tidak se-akrab dulu," kata Kuroko.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kagami menoleh ke samping.

"Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena Kagami-kun, kami tidak mungkin bsia berkumpul seperti ini sekarang."

"Aku?"

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah Kagami, "aku dan Kise-kun sering makan siang bersama Momoi-san. Lalu, Kagami-kun datang, dan karena kami teman pertama Kagami-kun, jadi kami menemani Kagami-kun. Kemudian, Kagami-kun mengajak Midorima-kun makan siang, jadi kita berlima makan siang bersama. Dan, Kagami-kun mengajak untuk makan siang di atap, dimana biasanya kami makan siang bersama, dan biasanya Aomine-kun berada, jadi kita semua berkumpul karena Kagami-kun," Kuroko tersenyum.

Kagami merasa wajahnya memanas, lalu menoleh ke arah lain, "Jangan membesar-besarkan hal tak penting."

Kuroko masih tersenyum, "Itu hal yang penting Kagami-kun, karena hubungan di antara kami semua sudah mulai retak."

"Jadi…aku seperti lem gitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kagami memandangi Kuroko, matanya menyipit, "Kau kurang makan kali makanya nyeloteh hal tidak penting, makan sana!"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, Kagami-kun."

"Oke, diam, aku sedang makan."

"Baiklah."

Dan keduanya berakhir mengamati Aomine dan Kise yang entah kenapa berantem lagi―sampe guling-guling di lantai―dan Midorima yang kelihatan kayak emak-emak frustasi liat anaknya berantem tiap detik.

 **…**

Waktu pulang sudah tiba. Dorufin si Boneka Lumba-Lumba ditinggalkan di kelas atas permintaan anak-anak cewek dengan alasan 'untuk jadi penjaga kelas'. Kagami memandangi boneka itu sebelum keluar kelas, _Selamat berjaga, Dorufin_.

Kagami pergi ke ruang klub seni sendirian. Midorima sudah pergi duluan bersama Kise untuk latihan basket. Ahh…basket, mengingatnya membuat Kagami kangen. Dia juga ingin bermain basket. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak main basket? Tangannya gatal ingin memegang bola.

 _Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Mayuzumi-senpai untuk bermain_ , gumamnya, _kalau dia tidak sibuk_.

Kagami bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju ruang klub. Dia berharap dirinya tidak salah lantai lagi seperti kemarin. Dia jadi ingat Akashi dan perkataannya. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan kenapa-napa dan mampu meminta ganti rugi gegara Titan Ungu kemarin.

 _Oh, aku jadi ingat, Mibuchi-senpai 'kan salah satu anggota Uncrowned Kings, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bermain juga…_ batin Kagami memandangi langit-langit, _aku kangen Seirin._

Kagami menggeser pintu ruang klub, mendpaati tiga orang familiar di dalamnya. Ketiga kepala itu menoleh. "Oh, _konnichiwa,_ Tai-chan!" seru Mibuchi. " _Konnichiwa_ , Kagami-kun," sapa Shimazaki-sensei. Mayuzumi hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum berkutat dengan lukisannya lagi.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," Kagami tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Mayuzumi, " _Konnichiwa,_ senpai," katanya sambil menendang pelan kursi Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi melirik adik kelasnya itu dengan kesal, "Jangan mengganggu aku ketika sedang sibuk, Anak Baru."

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku," balas Kagami.

"Aww… _so sweet_ ~ Kagami-kun kangen sama Chihiro-kun ya~?" goda Shimazaki-sensei.

"Tai-chan kalau kesepian 'kan bisa main bareng aku~" Mibuchi memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

Wajah Kagami memerah, "E-eh? Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku cuman―"

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Mayuzumi malas.

"Aku ingin main basket bareng senpai-tachi! Udah lama sih aku gak main basket…" Kagami memandangi lantai.

"Ah~ aku juga ingin bermain basket," Mibuchi melepaskan pelukannya, "tapi, sayangnya, Chiho-chan hari ini tidak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kagami, namun, pikirannya sudah menjawab duluan, _Akashi akan datang_.

"Karena Sei-chan akan datang hari ini. Dia suka memerhatikan Chiho-chan melukis," jawab Mibuchi tersenyum.

Kagami memandangi Mibuchi, lalu Shimazaki-sensei, dan berakhir di Mayuzumi. Kagami menatap pemuda bersurai putih itu lekat-lekat, "Setiap minggu?"

"Lalu?" Mayuzumi terdengar tidak senang.

"Hmm…" Kagami mengusap dagu, "mencurigakan…"

"Apanya yang mencurigakan?"

"Setiap minggu bertemu, hanya berdua, di ruangan yang sepi," Kagami mengusap dagu, lalu menoleh ke Mibuchi, "bukankah itu mencurigakan, sen―Reo-nee?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengatakannya," kata Mibuchi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap Mayuzumi, "itu benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Itu tidak mencurigakan," Mayuzumi menatap datar keduanya―mukanya emang papan triplek sih, kayak Kuroko.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana senpai-tachi kenal Akashi? Kalian 'kan beda-beda tahun," tanya Kagami menoleh ke Mibuchi.

"Chiho-chan sudah di Teikou sejak SMP, dan Akashi sudah memerhatikan lukisan Chiho-chan sejak SMP juga. Sedangkan aku baru kenal Sei-chan beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat semester baru," jawab Mibuchi.

Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti, "Apa Mayuzumi-senpai juga akan ikut lomba?"

"Tidak," kini Shimazaki-sensei yang menjawab, "dia sudah kelas tiga. Dia sudah tidak boleh mengikuti lomba, namun dia masih diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan klub."

Kagami manggut-manggut lagi, lalu menoleh ke Mibuchi, "Reo-nee, bikin lukisan kubisme yuk."

"Eh? Boleh," Mibuchi mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kanvas. Kagami mengikutinya. Shimazaki-sensei juga mendekat, "Kalian ingin apa?"

"Membuat lukisan kubisme. Sensei juga ikut, dong!" jawab Kagami menoleh ke Shimazaki-sensei.

"Oh, dengan senang hati! Sensei suka lukisan kubisme!" seru Shimazaki-sensei menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan antusias.

Kagami tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap sinis Mayuzumi, "Kita tinggalkan saja Mayuzumi-senpai sendirian. Dia 'kan ada tamu entar."

Mayuzumi _sweatdrop_ sambil menatap Kagami, "Dosa-ku apa sama kamu, bocah kelas satu?"

 **…**

Hari sudah sore, kegiatan klub sudah berakhir. Akashi mengemas barangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang klub seni. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi klub seni setiap sekali seminggu sejak SMP untuk memerhatikan kakak kelasnya. Kakak kelasnya, Mayuzumi, memiliki teknik lukisan yang sangat dia sukai.

Akashi menggeser pintu klub seni, mendapati empat sosok yang dia kenal, sedang duduk di lantai dengan kertas putih besar dan alat-alat lukis dimana-mana.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang Akashi yakini sebagai Kagami, menoleh, "Oh, Akashi sudah datang."

Yang lain ikutan menoleh, "Ah, Sei-chan! Kau sudah datang rupanya!" seru Mibuchi, lalu menoleh ke Mayuzumi dengan tatapan mengejek, "apa kita sudahi saja kegiatan ini, Chiho-chan? Adik kelasmu sudah datang tuh."

"Berisik, Mibuchi," Mayuzumi mendecih kesal.

Akash meletakkan barang-barangnya di dekat pintu lalu menghampiri keempatnya, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami tadinya berencana untuk melukis sebuah lukisan kubisme, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini," jawab Shimazaki-sensei menoleh.

"Kubisme…?" Akashi melihat hasil gambar yang dibuat keempatnya. Sepertinya gambar seekor singa yang dibuat menyesuaikan aliran kubisme dengan dominasi warna jingga-kuning-merah-emas. "Apa kalian sedang menggemari Pablo Picasso atau apa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja Tai-chan mengajak kami," jawab Mibuchi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kagami, yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk melukis.

"Kagami?" tanya Akashi menoleh ke pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu.

"Yeah, tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran tentang kubisme, entah kenapa," jawab Kagami, "mau ikutan melukis?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan melihat saja," jawab Akashi menolak dengan halus.

"Baiklah, terserahmu," Kagami mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Akashi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Kagami. Kemarin, ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda ini, Kagami terlihat gugup dan sepertinya panik. Namun sekarang, dia bersikap seolah Akashi bukanlah apa-apa.

Akashi adalah apa-apa, masalahnya.

Jadi, ada apa dengan perubahan ini?

Akashi mengamati keempat orang di depannya mendiskusikan sesuatu. Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lukisan yang mereka buat. Singa yang mereka lukis terlihat begitu gagah, walaupun sedikit aneh karena bentuk-bentuk kubik. _Well_ , mereka sedang membuat lukisan kubisme.

"Kenapa kalian menggambar singa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kagami entah kenapa menyarankan untuk menggambar singa," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Oh, itu karena tadi 'kan kita ngomongin Akashi, jadi aku kepikiran untuk menggambar singa," jawab Kagami. Ketiga anggota klub seni yang lain berjengit kaget, sedangkan Akashi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lumayan kaget.

"Tai-chan…" desis Mibuchi.

"Apa?" Kagami memandang bingung Mibuchi. Mibuchi melirik ke arah Akashi. Kagami mengikuti arah lirikan itu. Lalu, mulutnya menganga. "Oh ya…orangnya ada di sini…"

"Jadi, kalian berbicara apa tentangku?" tanya Akashi dengan senyumannya―yang membuat merinding Kagami dan yang lain.

"K-kau akan ke klub seni nanti, 'kan, setelah latihan basket? Untuk melihat Mayuzumi-senpai melukis, 'kan..?" Kagami terlihat takut-takut. Kagami ternyata labil, pikir Akashi, tadinya santai sekarang takut. "Lagipula, kau bilang kita akan bertemu lagi…'kan?"

"Ya," Akashi mengangguk.

Dan ruangan diselimuti oleh hening yang canggung. Tiba-tiba, Shimazaki-sensei berdiri, "Ah, aku harus segera pergi ke ruang guru! Ada rapat hari ini. Bersenang-senanglah, kalian~" Shimazaki-sensei menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju urang guru.

Mayuzumi juga bangkit, "Aku akan ke toilet."

"Ah, aku ikut ya, Chiho-chan!" Mibuchi ikutan bangkit dan keduanya meninggalkan ruangan.

Sekarang hanya ada Akashi dan Kagami―dan keduanya saling tatap menatap. "Err…" Kagami mengeluarkan suara, "a-ada apa…?"

"Darimana kau belajar lukis?" tanya Akashi.

"Ibuku seorang pelukis, aku belajar banyak darinya."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku ingin melihat lukisanmu dengan gayamu sendiri. Tidak mengikuti aliran atau gaya siapapun."

Kagami tidak langsung menjawab permintaan itu. Tapi, _permintaan_ selalu menjadi _perintah_ jika diucapkan oleh Akashi. Jadi, Kagami bangkit, meraih kanvas dan alat lukisnya, lalu duduk di kursi bundar kayu. Dia menoleh ke Akashi. "Lukis apa?"

"Apapun yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu," jawab Akashi.

Kagami terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu mulai melukis. Akashi mengamati Kagami yang mencoret-coret kanvas dengan kuas. Rasanya waktu berjalan lama. Akashi juga menyadari bahwa Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi tidak kembali ke ruang klub. Apa mereka sudah pulang atau ada urusan lain? _Well_ , itu bukan urusan Akashi.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Kagami berhenti mencoret-coret di kanvasnya dan menoleh ke Akashi, "Aku membuat seorang raja."

"Kenapa raja?" tanya Akashi.

"Dan seekor singa."

"Ada apa dengan singa?"

"Kau bertanya apapun yang ada di pikiranku, 'kan?" jawab Kagami, "yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah dirimu, jadi aku membuat lukisan seorang raja dan singa di sampingnya. Kau seorang raja, 'kan, ya…?" Kagami melirik ke arah lain.

Jelas-jelas pemuda itu sedang mengkritiknya.

"Mengapa kau menganggapku sebagai seorang raja, Kagami?"

Kagami memandang Akashi seolah berkata 'kau-bodoh-atau-apa'. Akashi tersenyum walaupun pelipisnya berkedut dan aura mengintimidasi mengelilinginya. Kagami sedikit bergidik, namun berusaha untuk tidak terganggu olehnya.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti salah satunya," jawab Kagami, "jadi, setelah membuatku melukis, kau tidak ingin melihat hasilnya?"

Akashi belum melunturkan senyumannya, namun telah memudarkan sedikit aura mengintimidasi itu. Akashi mendekati Kagami untuk melihat hasilnya, matanya membesar. Lukisan itu bagus―Akashi tak percaya orang yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Aomine bisa melukis sebagus itu―namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah gaya melukis Kagami.

Teknik lukis yang dia sukai.

Akashi menatap Kagami, "Siapa nama ibumu?"

"Huh? Garnetta Fay," jawab Kagami.

Akashi mematung. Nama itu, Garnetta Fay, adalah nama pelukis kesukaannya. Di rumahnya, banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan milik Garnetta Fay karena ibunya dengan sang pelukis itu adalah teman dekat. Dan di sini dia, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan keturunan Garnetta Fay.

Senyum Akashi melembut, perasaan hangat di tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya ketika dia memandangi lukisan itu. Kagami yang menyadari hal itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, apakah dia melihat fatamorgana atau tidak.

Kagami memerhatikan sosok di sampingnya. Kagami tidak ingin menyinggu tinggi tubuhnya, tapi dia itu menyeramkan. Untungnya kulitnya tidak sehitam Ahomine, dan sebenarnya wajahnya lumayan tampan―oke, dia tampan. Apalagi kedua iris merahnya―

―Tunggu, kedua iris merahnya?

Kagami memerhatikan kedua mata Akashi lagi. Warnanya tidak belang, tetapi merah sedikit muda―sama seperti yang dijabarkan Papa. Kepala Kagami mulai linglung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi punya dua mata merah? Harusnya dia hanya punya satu, dan satunya lagi warna kuning. Kembarannya kah? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kloning? Masa' iya kloning?

"Akashi―"

"Lukisan yang bagus, Taiga," kata Akashi melirik Kagami.

Jantung Kagami berdetak kencang ketika Akashi tiba-tiba meliriknya. Terlebih, pandangannya kini tertuju pada mata Akashi. Langsung menatap mata sang raja. Warnanya masih sama―iris merah sedikit muda. "Eh, um, makasih."

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia tersadar, "Tunggu, Taiga? Kau memanggilku Taiga, Akashi?"

"Ya, ada apa? Itu namamu, bukan?"

"Tapi itu 'kan nama depanku!"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Aku absolut, apapun yang kubilang tidak bisa dibantah. Jika aku memanggilmu Taiga, maka aku akan tetap memanggilmu Taiga," entah sejak kapan, Kagami tidak menyadarinya, tetapi mata sebelah kiri Akashi telah berubah warna lagi dan aura mengintimidasi tiba-tiba terasa.

 _The power of emperor_ , batin Kagami sambil mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan, akan kubawa lukisan ini," Akashi membawa lukisan itu, mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di ruang klub.

Kagami terdiam sebentar, lalu memutar badannya hingga menatap jendela, memasang wajah horor. "Matanya Akashi kok bisa ganti-ganti warna? Dia alien apa?"

 **…**

Akashi memajang lukisan itu di dinding kosong di atas kasurnya. Akashi tinggal di kamar _VIP_ di Gedung A, dimana dia bisa menikmati kamar mewah selama tiga tahun sendirian. Ketua OSIS dan ketua tim basket perlu banyak waktu sendiri.

Akashi menatap puas lukisan itu―seorang raja dan singanya. Melihatnya saja dapat menenangkan hati Akashi. "Kagami Taiga, huh…"

Akashi melirik ke arah piala yang berada di meja belajarnya, "Sepertinya membujuk dia masuk ke tim tidaklah buruk."

* * *

 **A/N:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA―PLAK/dilempar ke krakatau/maaf, Alice lagi gila X"D

Alice tahu ini update lama banget yawla, udah lebih dari sebulan yak/ngelirik kalender/yah, mo gimana lagi, ini ide nge-stuck banget terus itu ngebacot banget bagian MidoKaga-nya pliss X""D

AkaKaga-nya juga dikit banget yak :""(( Alice udah ga ngerti lagi itu nulis apa dibagian akhir2 dan males ngedit lagi XD/ditabok

Alice galaauu bangeeett, gak sekelas sama temen sejenis(?), dan gak ada temen ngobrol di kelas TAT/banting lemari/sialan ga sih!? GURU, YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU, JAHAT TAT/alay-nya kumat/abaikan

Ini cerita juga kayaknya udah mulai meng-abstrak(?) nih…yah, setidaknya Alice tahu apa yang harus di tulis di chap depan. TAPI NULISNYA ITULOH, GIMANA!?/gebrak meja/disumpal pake kanebo

Alice balas review yang gak login dulu biar ga lupa:

 **~ Rin Merianti: anak ayam kekinian itu mah XD iya, itu masih lanjut…...masih kok. Kalo ga nonton juga gak papa, hanya menyarankan saja :)**

 _Anyway_ , Alice mau promosi bentar :v

Alice bikin cerita di wattpad, pair-nya hetero sih, tapi karena Alice fujo, jadi ada hint-hintnya gitu :v bisa cek akunnya di bio; ada dua tuh, nah, baca aja cerita di dua2 akun itu :v

Kalo males, Alice kasih tahu ID sama judulnya.

Yang pertama judulnya **GARY STU** dengan id **Nalsha_D** ; jadi itu ceritanya tentang bad girl dan cowok polos…kalo yang ini mengandung unsur fujo (temen si heroine-nya fujo)

Yang kedua judulnya **Absolute Prince Fate** dengan id **alices4e** ; itu ceritanya tentang si hero harus menjalani takdir yang sudah tertera di suatu buku. Itu chara-nya pake project lama, yang memang hint slash pair-nya bertebaran dimana-mana, jadi ceritanya pasti banyak slash pair―atau LGBT pair.

Mampir ya ke cerita Alice, jangan lupa vote+comment, oke? Kalo mau feedback, bilang aja~

Jadi promosi kan ya…-,-biarlah :v/plak

Wah…ngebacotnya panjang banget, bodo ah XD/plak

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nungguin cerita ini, baca, nge-follow, fav, dan review fic ini~ berdoalah agar fic ini tidak jadi abstrak :""))

Dan, Alice pasti bakal jarang update soalnya udah kelas akhir, mau ujian, jadi mohon bersabarlah~ :"))

/atau gak salahin aja writer block, dia emang nyusahin dari dulu :")/


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko, Kise, dan Kagami sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton TV sambil menikmati makanan ringan yang menumpuk di kulkas.

"Jadi, Kagamicchi, akhir pekan kau akan kemana?" tanya Kise dengan suara cempreng khas-nya.

"Apa kau akan berkeliling kota, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

Kagami menunduk, menatap lantai, " _Well_ , aku akan balik ke Seirin."

Dan seketika listrik padam.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, karakter lain fandom yang nyelip kesini bukan punya Alice loh, inget tuh!, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

 **-[telepon]**

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **VIII.** Akhir Pekan Bersama Seirin (Part 1) **  
Hints:** KuroKaga | Seirin/Kagami

 **XxXxXxX**

"AAAAAA!" reflek, Kagami langsung memeluk Kise dan Kuroko―yang tidak berkutik apapun, seperti orang mati.

Sedetik, dua detik, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari kedua teman sekamarnya, Kagami menatap wajah keduanya. Mulut mereka menganga dan wajah mereka menggelap.

"UWAAA! KALIAN MATI YA!?" Kagami langsung mendorong mereka hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh," dan akhirnya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari keduanya.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian masih―" Kagami yang sedang menghela napas lega tiba-tiba dipotong.

"APA MAKSUDNYA KAGAMICCHI BALIK KE SEIRIN DI AKHIR PEKAN!?" teriak Kise menggelegar―dan seketika listrik menyala.

"Uwaa…Kise…ternyata rambut kuning itu berasal dari kekuatan listrik ya…" Kagami terkagum-kagum lalu memandangi Kise dengan binar-binar, "jadi, waktu kecil kau nyelam di kolam bareng belut listrik ya?"

"Ah, iya, enggak, gitu…um…" Kise ngusap-ngupsa tengkuknya, _blushing_ karena ekspresi binar-binar Kagami.

 _Kise-kun telah diluluhlantakkan_ , batin Kuroko, "Kagami-kun, apa maksudmu akan balik ke Seirin di akhir pekan?"

"Nah, iya, kenapa!?" tanya Kise menuntut.

Kagami tersenyum inosen sambil memiringkan kepalanya, merasa bingung, "Karena aku sudah janji dengan mereka?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," seru Kise, "kau baru saja seminggu di sini dan kau mau pindah lagi ke Seirin?"

"Ha? Siapa yang mau pindah ke Seirin?" tanya Kagami makin bingung.

"Tapi, tadi Kagami-kun bilang akan balik ke Seirin sambil menatap lantai," jawab Kuroko.

"Ahh…maksudku…aku akan berkunjung ke Seirin di akhir pekan…" jawab Kagami tertawa canggung, "tadi…ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di lantai…makanya aku menatap lantai."

Kuroko dan Kise menghela napas lega, yang membuat Kagami bingung. Kemudian, keduanya tersenyum―bahkan Kagami bisa melihat cahaya terang benderang dari Kise dan bunga-bunga disekeliling mereka.

 _Lebih baik tidak memikirkannya, itu membuatmu tambah bodoh_ , batin Kagami.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir untuk…mengajak…kalian…tapi…" semakin lama suara Kagami semakin mengecil, "kalau…kalian ada latihan atau kegiatan lain, sih, mending gak usah…sih."

"Aw, Kagamicchi, aku ingin ikut!" seru Kise, "tapi, aku ada _photoshoot_ besok, jadi tidak bisa."

"Latihan di akhir pekan sebenarnya tidak wajib, jadi aku bisa ikut denganmu kok, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kagami menatap Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi curang, ssu!" rengek Kise.

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," Kagami tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "tapi, aku akan menginap di sana. Kau yakin masih ingin ikut, Kuroko?"

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa Seirin itu," jawab Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Ah, curang, ssu! Kurokocchi curang!" Kise masih merengek.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah malam, aku akan tidur. _Oyasumi_ ," sambil menguap, Kagami pergi menuju kamarnya.

" _Oyasumi_ Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi," kata Kuroko dan Kise memandangi Kagami hingga terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Kise mendelik ke arah Kuroko, "Kurokocchi curang, ssu."

"Salahkan _photoshoot_ -mu besok, Kise-kun," balas Kuroko menatap datar Kise.

 **…**

Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul setengah sebelas, Kagami dan Kuroko pergi ke stasiun untuk pergi ke apartemen lama Kagami. Keduanya membawa ransel masing-masing. Kagami sudah mengontak Furihata bahwa dia akan berkunjung pagi itu.

"Apa tadi Kise masih tidur?" tanya Kagami.

"Yeah…katanya _photoshoot_ -nya jam dua belas sih, sepertinya Kise-kun ingin bersantai dulu," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu, dia merasa celananya bergetar. Dia segera merogoh HP-nya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya―atau meng-SMS-nya, dia merubah dering nada HP-nya menjadi _vibrate_.

Ternyata dia ditelpon oleh Momoi. Kagami mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo?"

 **[Kagamin! Kau dimana?! Aku ke kamarmu, kau gak ada, Tetsu-kun juga gak ada!]**

Kagami _sweatdrop_ , "'Kan bisa tanya Kise."

 **[Ki-chan gak guna.]**

"Lah…" Kagami tersenyum masam, "aku ke Seirin bareng Kuroko, mau kunjung akhir pekan doang. Aku juga udah janji ma mereka."

 **[Kenapa gak bilang-bilang?! Aku 'kan juga mau ikut!]**

"Kerja dulu yang bener sana."

 **[Ih, kerja apaan?!]**

"Kau 'kan manajer klub basket, _string_ pertama lagi. Entar kena marah Setan Belang lagi."

 **[Hmph, yaudah! Kapan pulang?]**

Kagami masih tersenyum masam. Kenapa sepupunya mendadak jadi emak-emak rempong sih? Lagi PMS-kah?

"Besok. Siang paling."

 **[Pulang jangan lupa bawa pizza,** ** _jaa~_** **]**

Klik! Dan sambungan diputuskan oleh Momoi. Kagami menatap HP-nya masam, mengendikkan bahu, lalu memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam saku.

"Aku tidak tahu Kagami-kun dan Momoi-san sedekat itu," komentar Kuroka.

"Whoa, Kuroko!" seru Kagami kaget, mengelus dada, "jangan ngagetin napa!"

"Tapi, Kagami-kun dan Momoi-san dekat sekali ya, mirip Aomine-kun dengan Momoi-san."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah dekil macam Ahomine itu."

 **…**

Selang beberapa menit, Kagami dan Kuroko turun dari kereta. Mereka menaiki bus karena Kagami sedang malas jalan kaki. Sesampainya di apartemen Kagami, mereka mengatur barang-barang. Kagami menyuruh Kuroko untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar tamu―yang sebenarnya kamar ayahnya yang terbengkalai.

"Hei, Kuroko," Kagami membuka sedikit pintu kamar tamu, kepalanya menyempil dari balik celah.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu, "Iya, Kagami-kun?"

"Mau makan dulu sebelum mengunjungi Seirin?"

"Tentu," Kuroko mengangguk.

"Oke," Kagami tersenyum lalu menutup pintu perlahan.

Kuroko masih menatap pintu selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai, dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Ada beberapa barang dan foto di sana. Kuroko menghampiri sebuah foto tiga orang―seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Apa ini keluarganya Kagami-kun, ya?" gumam Kuroko mengamati foto itu. "Kagami-kun ternyata manis juga ketika kecil."

Kuroko memandangi Kagami kecil di foto cukup lama.

"Gawat, sepertinya aku berubah menjadi _shotacon_ ," gumam Kuroko, masih dengan suara dan wajah sedatar mungkin.

Kuroko memandangi foto itu lebih lama lagi.

"Pertumbuhan Kagami ternyata pesat juga," gumamnya lagi, lalu mengamati tubuhnya, meraba-raba perut dan dadanya, juga kepalanya. "Dia makan apa sih?"

Lalu, Kuroko mencium bau harum masakan. "Bau apa ini?" gumamnya berjalan ke luar kamar, menuju dapur apartemen Kagami. Dilihatnya Kagami sedang memasak dengan sebuah apron berwarna merah pudar.

"Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

"Oh, Kuroko," Kagami menoleh sebentar ke arah Kuroko sebelum kembali fokus ke masakannya. Dia mengambil sebuah piring, meletakkan makanannya di atas piring, lalu meletakannya di atas meja. "Makanannya sudah jadi. Ayo makan."

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko menunju ke arah masakan Kagami, "kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku cukup lama hidup sendiri jadi belajar masak," Kagami duduk di salah satu kursi, "ayo duduk dan makan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan duduk di seberang Kagami, mengamati masakan yang dihidangkan. Penampakannya enak, wujudnya dapat dimakan, dan baunya harum.

Tapi, bisa saja menipu.

Mengenal Momoi selama tiga tahun membuat Kuroko ragu-ragu dengan _homemade_ _cooking_. Tapi, rasanya kejam jika Kuroko tidak memakan makanan―yang kelihatannya―sangat enak itu.

Kuroko gak mau Kagami membencinya.

Jadilah dia memakan makanan itu dengan perasaan takut diare dan sejenisnya. Dia mengunyah makanan itu pelan-pelan lalu menelannya. Dia terdiam.

Melihat Kuroko yang tidak bergerak, Kagami mendongak ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun…" ucap Kuroko menatap Kagami, matanya terlihat berbinar, "ini enak sekali."

Kagami tersenyum malu, pipinya bersemu merah, membuat Kuroko menahan napas melihatnya. Kagami terlihat imut sekali dengan pipi merah itu.

Apalagi penyebabnya Kuroko.

Kuroko bangga.

"Hehehe, biasa aja kok," kata Kagami tersipu malu, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Mereka makan siang dalam keadaan hening yang nyaman. Selesai makan, Kuroko membantu Kagami mencuci piring.

"Mau ke Seirin sekarang?" tanya Kagami setelah mereka selesai mencuci piring.

"Tentu," jawab Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

 **…**

Mereka berjalan kaki ke Seirin. Kagami banyak cerita mengenai anggota klub basketnya seperti Kaptennya, Kiyoshi, yang meng-klaim dirinya sebagai 'bapak' Kagami. Ada juga Hyuuga-senpai yang galak, jangan lupakan Riko, si pelatih basket, yang punya _skill_ memasak di bawah rata-rata―

"Seperti Momoi-san, ya," gumam Kuroko.

"Kenapa kita hidup di dunia dimana cewek-cewek tidak bisa masak?" gerutu Kagami.

 _Karena yang pandai masak itu sang uke_ , batin Kuroko.

―ada teman-teman seangkatannya, Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda, lalu senpainya yang lain seperti Mitobe (yang tidak banyak bicara tetapi pandai memasak), Izuki si tukang receh, Koganei si mulut kucing, Tsuchida…kakak kelas yang penyayang…―

"Kau tidak terlalu mengenal Tsuchida-san, ya?" tebak Kuroko.

"Hehehe," Kagami tersipu malu.

―Pokoknya, Tsuchida-senpai kakak kelas yang baik dan penyayang―

"Oh, dia satu-satunya yang punya pacar diantara kita!" seru Kagami tiba-tiba ingat.

"Apakah itu sebuah kelebihan, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurasa…karena yang lain masih betah nge-jomblo," gumam Kagami berpikir.

 _Bukannya betah nge-jomblo, jangan-jangan mereka belok semua,_ batin Kuroko.

―Dan banyak hal lainnya. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Seirin. Kuroko mengamati sekolah itu. Tidak sebesar Teikou, tentu saja, ini sekolah baru, tapi banyak pohon sakura dimana-mana.

"Ayo, kita langsung ke _gym_ ," ajak Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kagami membuka pintu _gym_ , menampakkan sebuah tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Semua orang yang sedang berlatih di sana menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san~" sapa Kagami tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"KAGAMI!" semuanya langsung berteriak dan menerjang Kagami hingga jatuh. Kuroko, dengan ekspresi papan tripleknya, segera menjauh beberapa langkah, berdoa untuk keselamatan Kagami-nya.

"Ugh, kalian berat, aku sesak nih…" keluh Kagami yang menderita.

"Kau lama sekali, Bakagami! Kau kemana saja?!" seru Riko kesal.

"A-aku makan siang, Riko-san," jawab Kagami bergidik.

"Yak, Kagami, cepatlah berdiri, kau menghalangi pintu masuk!" perintah Hyuuga membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika kalian semua menindihku?!" seru Kagami sewot.

Satu persatu, anggota klub basket yang menindih Kagami bangun. Dengan kesal, Kagami berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan senyum inosennya.

Kagami _sweatdrop_ , "Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Setiap hari kau meneleponku, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Apa salahnya? Hari ini aku belum meneleponmu, Kagami," jawab Kiyoshi.

Kagami memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Oh ya, aku bawa teman sekamarku," Kagami menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Kuroko, "itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota klub basket Teikou."

"Siapa―" Riko tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," kata Kuroko, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kagami.

"UWAAAA!" dan, semuanya berteriak kaget.

.

.

.

"Gomen, Kuroko," bisik Kagami.

"Gak papa kok, Kagami-kun, ini normal," jawab Kuroko main _stay cool_ walaupun telinganya berdengung sakit.

 **…**

Kiyoshi yang pertama kali pulih dari kekagetannya. Matanya menatap tajam Kuroko. Bagi Kuroko, wajah Kiyoshi sekarang seperti bapak-bapak yang kaget melihat anak perempuannya membawa pulang seonggok manusia berjenis kelamin pria.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kiyoshi dingin.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, desu," jawab Kuroko.

"Umur?"

"16 tahun."

"Lulusan mana? Hobi? Tanggal lahir? Sekarang sedang bekerja atau pengangguran? Punya maksud apa datang ke sini?" Kiyoshi langsung menghujani Kuroko berbagai pertanyaan.

"Woi, dia cuman pengen main ke sini doang, Kiyoshi," kata Hyuuga _speechless_.

"Lulusan SMP Teikou. Hobi membaca. Tanggal lahir 31 Januari. Bekerja sebagai pelajar. Punya maksud untuk mecalonkan diri menjadi seme Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan mantap.

"Hah?" Kagami bingung sendiri.

"Apa? Seme?" wajah Riko memanas.

"Kau bilang apa bocah? Kau pikir kau pantas menjadi pendamping anakku?" Kiyoshi men- _death glare_ Kuroko.

"Jika Anda membandingkannya dengan bocah-bocah pelangi dari tim basket Teikou, tentu saja saya pantas," jawab Kuroko _stay cool_ dengan wajah papan triplek.

"Mereka ngomongin apa sih?" bisik Kagami ke Fukuda.

"Ha…haha…" Fukuda tertawa canggung karena objek yang dibicarakan ternyata gak peka, "mending masuk aja deh, kita main basket, Kagami."

"Oke!" wajah Kagami langsung ceria, "udah lama aku gak main basket!"

Kagami pun pergi ke dalam bersama anggota kelas satu lainnya. Sedangkan para senpai masih setia menunggui Kiyoshi dan Kuroko yang sedang berdebat―sepertinya.

 **…**

Mitobe mengamati para senpai lainnya sedang menginterogasi teman Kagami, Kuroko namanya, seperti orang tua yang menginterogasi mantunya. Ada Koganei di samping kanannya yang terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan teman seperjuangannya, dan Tsuchida di sebelah kirinya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal mereka bukan orang tuanya," ucap Tsuchida.

"Hehe, kau benar," Koganei menyetujuinya, "bahkan Kagami tidak tahu kenapa Kuroko ditanyain begitu."

"Kagami yang bego atau terlalu polos?"

"Bego kayaknya."

Mitobe hanya manggut-manggut setuju mendengar percakapan teman-temannya.

"Emangnya kamu bisa apa selain main basket?" terdengar suara Kiyoshi.

"Saya bisa membuat sastra," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh ya? Sastra apa?" tanya Izuki penasaran.

"Novel. Novel klasik biasanya," jawab Kuroko lagi.

"Terus, lulus Teikou mau ngapain?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kuliah di Universitas A. Kalo enggak, jadi _kindergarten_ _teacher_ ," Kuroko menjawab lagi.

"Emangnya penghasilan guru _kindergarten_ cukup untuk kehidupan?" tanya Kiyoshi tidak yakin.

"Yah, cukuplah. Tante gue guru _kindergarten_ cukup kok," jawab Riko.

Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, dan Izuki memandang Riko tidak percaya. Riko yang dipandangi menatap balik, bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Cewek di keluarga lo 'kan setan semua, masa' iya jadi guru _kindergarten_?" tanya Hyuuga memicingkan mata.

"Dasar lo, bego!" Riko menendang perut Hyuuga hingga si kapten Seirin meringis kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga meragukannya sih," bisik Koganei, yang diikuti anggukan Mitobe.

Wajah Kiyoshi menjadi serius, "Kuroko, kenapa―"

"Senpai, sampai kapan mau ngobrol bareng Kuroko, nya? Ayo main!" teriakan Kagami sukses menarik perhatian para senpai dan Kuroko.

"Tentu, ayo main," Kiyoshi tersenyum lalu bergabung dengan Kagami.

"Kau mau ikut bermain, Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat saja," jawab Kuroko, "stamina-ku sedikit terkuras sebenarnya."

"Kau lemah sekali," Izuki mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan kasar, "ayo masuk ke dalam."

Kuroko, Hyuuga, dan Izuki kembali masuk ke dalam _gym_ , menghampiri Mitobe, Koganei, dan Tsuchida terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, kita belum perkenalkan diri, 'kan?" kata Tsuchida.

"Oh ya," Riko juga baru ingat, "kalo gitu, ayo kita kumpul dan perkenalkan diri."

Riko memanggil seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin dan menyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri sendiri kepada Kuroko. Perkenalan diri berlangsung selama 10 menit. Setelah itu, mereka membagi kelompok berisikan lima orang.

Kagami akan sekelompok dengan Furihata, Kawahara, Hyuuga, dan Tsuchida. Sedangkan tim musuh berisikan Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, dan Fukuda. Riko dan Kuroko akan berada di sisi lapangan untuk mengamati, sekaligus menjadi wasit dan penghitung skor.

"Apa memasukkan Hyuuga-san dan Tsuchida-san ke dalam kelompok Kagami akan menegaskan kesan adil?" tanya Kuroko melirik Riko.

"Sebenarnya mereka sendiri yang memilih tim," jawab Riko menatap datar sambil tersenyum masam kepada anak-anak asuhnya, "dengan hompimpa."

"Oh," Kuroko hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

Dengan seruan peluit Riko, latih tanding pun dimulai.

 **…**

Kuroko menonton dengan khidmat jalannya latih tanding itu. Kuroko dapat melihat, walaupun kedua tim memiliki semangat tinggi untuk menang, mereka juga bersenang-senang. Kuroko jadi ingat tim basket Teikou dulu ketika mereka sedang latihan.

Ah, Kuroko jadi baper.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan kalau sekolahmu mengalahkan kami di Interhigh kemarin?" kata Riko tiba-tiba.

Kuroko seakan dihujam beribu pisau tepat di dadanya ketika Riko mengatakan itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Tetapi, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kalau diam saja, nanti dianggap tidak sopan.

Kuroko gak mau masuk _blacklist_ -nya 'orang tua dadakan' Kagami ini.

"Iya, Riko-san," Kuroko mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu, Kagami-kun pindah ke sekolah kalian," lanjut Riko.

"Iya," Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

Lalu, Riko meniup peluitnya, menandakan satu skor lagi untuk tim Kagami. Kuroko pun mengubah angka skor Kagami, yang tadi 42, menjadi 44.

"Apa dia juga ikut basket di sana?" tanya Riko.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia memasuki klub seni. Dia tidak ingin masuk klub basket karena…takut dikira balas dendam dan sebagainya."

Riko manggut-manggut. "Apa dia baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Yeah, dia baik-baik saja…" Kuroko mengangguk-angguk pelan, "dia sekelas dengan Midorima-kun, _shooting guard_ kami."

Riko dan Kuroko kembali mengamati yang lain bermain.

"Tim kalian kompak sekali ya," gumam Kuroko.

Riko melirik Kuroko sekilas, lalu kembali ke lapangan, "Tentu saja, kami 'kan satu tim."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya, aku jadi ingin bermain."

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah bersama," Riko menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Eh, emang boleh?" tanya Kuroko kaget.

"Tentu saja," Riko tersenyum hangat, "kita 'kan akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

Mata Kuroko sedikit melebar melihat kehangatan sang pelatih tim basket Seirin.

"Kuroko!" Riko dan Kuroko menoleh ketika Kagami meneriakkan namanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu menyengir lebar. "Ayo main! Pasti kau bosan berdiri di sana!"

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu, dia melihat ke arah anggota yang lain. Mereka tengah tersenyum kepadanya―Kiyoshi sepertinya setengah-setengah―lalu meneriakkan sesuatu secara bersamaan, menyuruh Kuroko ikut bermain.

Mata Kuroko berbinar. Dia merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya terlepas.

"Baik," dengan senyuman dan anggukan, Kuroko bergabung dengan tim Seirin yang sedang bermain.

 **…**

Momoi duduk di pintu _gym_. Anggota _string_ pertama sudah pergi semua karena latihan telah berakhir. Momoi meminta kunci kepada pelatih karena dia ingin berdiam diri di _gym_ lebih lama. Dia duduk termenung memandangi foto pada genggamannya, foto dirinya bersama anggota inti tim basket SMP Teikou.

Momoi tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Dadanya entah mengapa menjadi sesak.

"Hei," suara bariton yang terdengar familiar membuat Momoi harus berhenti mengenang memorinya.

Momoi mendongak, matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sosok pria tinggi dengan seragam yang berbeda, bukan seragam Teikou, namun Momoi tahu pasti itu seragam anak SMA.

"Kudengar dia di sini," lanjutnya menatap ke dalam kedua mata Momoi, "sepupumu itu."[]

 **…**

 **A/N:** Ini sangat mengecewakan, aku tahu, maafkan aku, aku WB berat.

Aku benar-benar bingung ingin melanjutkannya bagaimana―bagaimana mengembangkan ideku dan menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan, itu sulit, sungguh.

Dan, jika gaya bahasaku berubah-ubah, atau karakter di sini OOC sekali, atau…yah…ada kekuarangan lainnya, mohon maafkan aku. Aku udah lama gak main ke Kurobas fandom karena sepupu2ku menyeretku ke K-POP fandom.

Yeah, ini sulit. Aku sedang perang batin.

Anyway, aku udah kelas akhir dan sebentar lagi bakal menghadapi UN dan blablabla, tugas numpuk, harus rajin belajar, laptop disita.

…

Apa aku sudah pernah memberitahu kalian sebelumnya? Jika iya, maafkan aku.

Inipun aku akal2in main laptop supaya bisa update. Maafkan aku yang mengulur waktu untuk mengupdate ini dan malah update-annya absurd TAT

Sumpah deh, WB itu ngeselin banget, dan ide baru terus datang-pergi ke otak.

Bahkan, pas nulis ini, aku sampe ke campur sama ide lainnya yang sebelas-duabelas.

Sulit untuk hidup dengan otak penuh imajinasi XD

Btw, aku akan balas review yang gak log-in. Dan jika aku gak reply review kalian di chap sebelumnya, maafkan aku, aku lupa siapa aja yang udah ku review atau yang belum.

Atau mungkin belum sama sekali.

Aku lupa, serius./tabok aja deh

 **~Nana:** _Makasih udah baca cerita absurd ini XD Mungkin bisa dibanyakin, liat nanti deh, soalnya ultimate otp Alice juga Aokaga :v kalo bikin sudut pandang dari anggota lain bagi aku itu cukup sulit karena aku gak tahu mereka harus gimana XD palingan cuman Momoi, tapi akan diusahakan deh, liat entaran deh :v bayangin Kagami yang kek gitu ngelukis ada kesan2 gimana gitu xD ini udh update, walopun ancur sih xD_

 **~D' Listiawaty:** _YEAAHH KAPTEN MATA BELANG KETEMU TAI-CHWAN XD MARI KITA FANGIRLINGAN~/capslock jebol seketika XD kayaknya emang berubah sih soalnya banyak baca buku yang berbeda2 pengarangnya XD_

Sekalian review buat FriendShit dan VLarensa karena aku males reply lewat pm XD/tabok

 **~FriendShit:** _diobral yawla XD dikira barang apa XD dia tuh bukan barang, tapi budak :v/plak/tabok ini BL kok, dengan uke!harem!Kagami~ karena aku agak…gitu2 klo sama fanfic GS, tpi kadang baca (jarang sih XD/plak), ganbarimasu~/kibar bendera_

 **~VLarensa:** _Ini udah lanjut, tapi yah…gitu X"D_

Sekali lagi, bagi yang belum di reply review-nya maafkan aku, aku gak tau siapa aja yang udah aku reply TAT

Anyway, makasih loh buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan juga review~

Untuk chapter depan, masih KagaKuro di Seirin, mungkin dengan selingan cerita dari sisi Momoi.

 **TAPI**

Aku gak tahu mau nulis apa di bagian 'KagaKuro di Seirin'

Mereka tuh mau ngapain aja di Seirin? Aku gak ada ide.

Jadi, mungkin ada yang mau berbaik hati memberiku ide?

Karena buku-buku yang kubaca akhir-akhir ini buku bacaan berat dengan teka-teki yang bikin otak muter 360 derajat.

Yah, Da Vinci Code itu emang ngeselin, aku teriak2 bacanya.

Gak mungkin dong KagaKuro di Seirin malah keliling sana-sini mecahin kode yang ternyata hanya misi abal Kiyoshi dkk untuk menguji kesetiaan dan ke-manly-an Kuroko demi mendapatkan Kagami?

…

Absurd sih, tapi kesannya keren.

Oke, sekian dariku.

Sampai jumpa!

Btw, belom aku edit saking malesnya XD


	9. Chapter 9

Momoi masih menganga, tidak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya itu. Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat asing namun serasa familiar. Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Momoi, berusaha menyadarkannya.

Momoi emang sadar dari tadi, tapi dia masih mencoba mengingat nama pria di depannya.

"Heeii~" suara baritonnya terdengar, "kau dengar aku, 'kan?"

Momoi cuman bisa cengo.

"Hei, aku tanya, sepupumu ada di sini, 'kan?" ulang pria itu.

Momoi masih cengo.

"Hei, Momoi! Kau dengar aku, 'kan? Hei!" seru pria itu.

Momoi masih cengo (juga).

Pria itu menghela napas kasar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lo jadi bego gini sih?"

Seketika, Momoi bangkit dan menunjuk pria di depannya dengan wajah terkejut, "Haizaki-kun?!"

Pria itu menyeringai, menandakan bahwa dia memang Haizaki.

"Kau jadi jelek!"

"Hei!"

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi  
Red Light in Rainbow © AliceShotacon4Ever  
Warning(!): **OOC, Typo(s), **AU** , high school!Teikou, **cousin!KagaMomo** , **sho-ai** , GomxKagami, variousxKagami, genre menipu(?), **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah** , gak kena sensor KPI, karakter lain fandom yang nyelip kesini bukan punya Alice loh, inget tuh!, etc.

-"…(dialog)…"

- _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 **|x|**

 **IX.** Akhir Pekan Bersama Seirin (Part 2) **  
Hints:** KuroKaga | Seirin/Kagami | light!AoKaga | MomoHaizaki

 **XxXxXxX**

Selesai bermain basket, tim Seirin bersama Kagami dan Kuroko pergi ke Majiba. Walaupun sebelum berangkat, keduanya sudah makan, tetapi bermain basket membuat mereka lapar lagi.

Tentu saja, Kagami memesan segunung burger, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memesan satu burger dan satu vanilla milkshake.

"Itu hal yang biasa, jangan terkejut," bisik Furihata.

Kuroko cuman bisa manggut-manggut, _Mirip Aomine-kun_.

Mereka akhirnya menempati dua meja yang mereka gabung jadi satu. Mereka semua memakan makanan dengan lahap, terutama Kagami. Dia seperti sudah setahun tidak pernah memakan Majiba.

"Kau seperti sudah setahun tidak makan Majiba," komentar Hyuuga risih melihat Kagami yang makan berantakan.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, senpai," kata Kagami membenarkan ucapan Hyuuga.

"Emangnya di sana gak ada Majiba?" tanya Tsuchida.

"Ada kok, senpai," jawab Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milkshake-nya.

"Tapi jauh dari asrama," lanjut Kagami, "mager."

"Gak boleh mager dong," Riko spontan memukul kepala Kagami, "kau 'kan atlet!"

"Pensiun!" seru Kagami melahap burger-nya lagi.

"Jadi, kau beneran tidak ikut basket di sana, ya?" gumam Izuki.

"Tidak," Kagami menggeleng, "aku ikut klub melukis."

"Apa kau menghancurkan kanvasnya?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Tidak!" seru Kagami langsung menatap mantan kaptennya itu, "aku punya bakat ya! Tanya saja Furihata, Kawahara, atau Fukuda!"

"Emang iya?" tanya Riko menoleh ke arah tiga anak kelas satu.

"Err…yeah, aku pernah melihat lukisannya sih," kata Furihata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Hmm…entahlah, aku lupa," jawab Kuroko berusaha mengingat.

"Eh, habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Koganei.

"Bermain basket?" usul Kagami.

"Tadi kita sudah bermain basket, Kagami," kata Kiyoshi.

"Kau kira hidup kita hanya seputar basket, saja?" tanya Hyuuga _speechless_.

"Kalau soal Kagami sih iya," gumam Fukuda.

"Tapi dia tidak bergabung dengan klub basket," kata Koganei.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, senpai," seru Kagami, "lagipula, anggota klub melukis bisa bermain basket kok."

"Ohh…" semua ber-oh ria kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe (karena dia memang tidak berbicara).

"Kalo soal Kagami emang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari basket," komentar Kawahara.

"Jadi, habis ini kita mau ngapain?" Koganei mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Nonton film aja kali ya?" usul Izuki.

"Nobar apa? Horor?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Ih, jangan horor, senpai!" seru Kagami panik.

"Ya udah, horor aja yuk," ajak Kiyoshi dengan senyuman inosennya.

"Senpai! Kenapa horor?!" seru Kagami gak terima.

"Aku akan memesan tiketnya," Riko mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"SENPAI!" Kagami berteriak frustasi.

 **…**

"Hah…apa yang kulakukan…?" gumam Haizaki kepada dirinya sendiri, melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Momoi?"

"Mengembalikan model rambutmu yang berwarna putih itu," Momoi tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang salah dengan model rambutku sekarang?" Haizaki menyentuh ujung rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan perasaan aneh.

"Kau jelek."

"Yang benar saja…"

"Hei, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" Momoi yang berdiri di belakang Haizaki mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda itu, berbicara di samping kirinya.

Haizaki menoleh, menatap datar gadis berambut _pink_ itu, "Kau serius ingin membicarakannya di tempat salon?"

"Kedengarannya keren," Momoi nyengir tanpa dosa, "ayo, kita pergi ke café yang biasa."

"Oke…" Haizaki dengan pasrah berdiri dari kursinya, "yang bayarin lo, 'kan?"

"Aish…oke, oke," gerutu Momoi dengan kesal.

"Napa marah? 'Kan yang nyeret gue ke sini elo," Haizaki menatap Momoi bingung.

"Siapa suruh rambut lo jadi jelek gitu?!" seru Momoi jengkel sambil mengeluarkan uangnya untuk bayar.

Haizaki bingung sendiri. Yang nyeret siapa yang marah siapa. Haizaki cuman bisa ngelus dada sambil menghela napas pasrah. Setidaknya uangnya tidak habis―

"Nanti lo yang bayarin makanannya," gerutu Momoi.

―Ralat, _belum_ habis.

 **…**

Kagami memakan popcorn-nya dengan wajah masam. Dia sudah duduk rapi di barisan tengah-agak-ke atas bioskop, untuk menonton film horor yang dibeli Riko tadi.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" gerutunya sambil memakan popcorn-nya.

"Untuk menonton, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami menatap masam Kuroko, "Tapi, aku gak suka film horor."

"Sekali-kali, Kagami," kata Izuki yang berada di sebelahnya.

Kagami tambah manyun, "Yang benar saja. Sekalipun tidak boleh."

Selagi iklan diputarkan, lampu mulai meredup, membuat tubuh Kagami tegang seketika. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Kuroko yang melihatnya menahan senyum.

"Oh, oh, sudah mau mulai," bisik Riko terdengar senang.

"Oh, fucking God, why you do this to me?" Kagami bertanya-tanya.

"Nikmati saja, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko menggenggam tangan kiri Kagami―modus.

"Oh, yeah, _nikmati_ ," Kagami menatap Kuroko skeptis dan menekankan kata 'nikmati'.

Filmpun dimulai dengan adegan di sebuah rumah kayu dan percobaan memanggil arwah.

"Oh God, save me," Kagami memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa dan memakan _popcorn_ -nya. Dan juga menggenggam tangan Kuroko lebih erat.

Kuroko tersenyum dalam hati. Dia bahagia.

 **…**

"Jadi, sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau omongkan, Haizaki-kun?" tanya Momoi menyeruput latte-nya.

Haizaki menatap masam Momoi, lalu menyesap sodanya. "Sepupumu."

"Oh, Kagami-kun," Momoi manggut-manggut.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Kagami-kun'? Biasanya 'Tai-chan'."

"Tak ada yang tahu kami sepupu di sekolah. Kalo ketahuan, yah, bisa jadi, berbahaya."

"Bahaya di bagian mananya?"

"Bahaya ya bahaya. Coba pikirkan dengan otakmu, idiot," Momoi menyentil dahi Haizaki.

"Aish, sentilanmu itu menyakitkan tahu," Haizaki mengusap dahinya yang memerah. "Jadi, soal Kagami…"

"Ya?" tanya Momoi menatap Haizaki.

"Dia sekarang sekolah di Teikou?"

"Yah, gitu deh," Momoi mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa melihat Haizaki.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dia di Seirin? Aku menonton Inter-High loh…" Haizaki menatap tajam Momoi, "kenapa kau membuatnya pindah ke Teikou?"

Momoi menatap Haizaki dengan kedua bola matanya membulat, "Ba―"

"Tentu saja kau tahu penyebabnya kau, bodoh. Mana mau Kagami sekolah di sekolah elit kayak Teikou. Dia lebih memilih Seirin. Jadi, karena apa?" tanya ulang Haizaki, lalu dia membulatkan bibirnya, "oh, aku tahu, pasti ada hubungannya sama Kiseki no Sedai."

Momoi menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak berani menatap Haizaki.

Haizaki merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, menatap Momoi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa Kagami?"

"Karena…" Momoi menjawab tanpa melihat Haizaki, "kurasa Kagami bisa membuat mereka…kembali normal. Maksudku, Kagami itu mirip seperti anggota Kisedai―tinggi, kekar, ganteng, bego, agak gak waras, jago main basket, demen Majiba―tapi versi lebih inosen-nya. Kagami _pure_ ingin bermain basket. Jikapun ingin menang, itu karena dia ingin menang untuk teman-temannya. Jadi, kupikir…"

Haizaki masih menatap Momoi skeptis. "Bagaimana jika Kagami menjadi seperti mereka?"

Kini Momoi menatap Haizaki, "Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada kemungkinannya, Momoi," Haizaki merubah posisi duduknya, memajukan badannya ke arah Momoi, "Seperti yang kau bilang, Kagami itu mirip dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Bagaimana jika, karena bergaul dengan Kisedai, Kagami berubah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A-aku…"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin temanku berubah. Lagipula, aku belum bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Kau tahu benar alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan Teikou, walaupun janji kita waktu itu masih berjalan. Yah, setidaknya separuhnya sekarang masih kupegang," Haizaki tersenyum miring, seperti senyuman lelah.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Haizaki selalu bisa membuatnya terpojok. Padahal dia bodoh. Momoi kadang bingung, si Haizaki ini jenius atau bodoh, karena rapornya selalu merah tapi ketika ujian akhir selalu sempurna―lumayan mirip kayak Kagami.

"Aku akan memastikan Kagami tidak menjadi seperti Kiseki no Sedai," kata Momoi tanpa menatap Haizaki, "Kagami adalah harapan terakhirku. Bahkan diriku tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka."

Haizaki meletakkan kepalanya di atas sandaran kursi, membuat pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit café. "Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya mereka berubah. Banyak faktor lain, seperti tuntutan Teikou yang 'selalu menang' itu, terus pelatih itu―aish, dia bagus, tapi kadang membuatku muak!" Haizaki mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Momoi tertawa kecil, namun dengan sedih, "Lalu, kau sekolah di mana sekarang?"

"Jauh dari sini, sebenarnya," jawab Haizaki.

"Terus, kau tahu darimana―"

"Aku punya koneksi orang dalam kau tahu," Haizai menyeringai.

"Aish…" Momoi menatap jijik Haizaki lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di Summer Cup, Moi," Haizaki mengaduk sodanya lalu meminumnya.

"Ohh…jadi kau ikutan," Momoi manggut-manggut sambil menyeruput latte-nya.

"Apa Kagami bergabung dengan tim basket?"

"Tidak, dia ikut klub lukis."

"Aw, shit man."

"Yeah, shit."

 **…**

"AAAAA!"

"AWWW, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"FUCKING KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT FUCKING BOARD, YOU DUMB CHILD!"

"HOW THE FUCK ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE THIS INSANE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DUMB PEOPLE?!"

"KAGAMI BERISIK!"

"SIAPA SURUH AJAK GUE NONTON FILM HOROR!?"

Yang lain menahan tawa melihat Kagami dan Riko berantem.

"Ternyata Kagami-kun sepenakut ini," komentar Kuroko tertawa kecil.

Kagami merengut kesal, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya hantu itu. Mereka itu sangat―ugh!"

Kuroko tertawa kecil lagi, "Coba nikmati film-nya, Kagami-kun. Jadilah berani sedikit."

"Menonton ini sama dengan mencoba menyungkil mataku keluar…" Kagami merebahkan diri di sandaran kursi, merasa kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak menonton _scene_ hantu.

"Itu…horor…" Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, aku tahu, dan aku gak suka horor."

"Sebentar lagi film-nya selesai kok, Kagami-kun."

"Hah, syukurlah…" Kagami mendesah lega.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. _Kagami-kun imut sekali_.

 **…**

Selesai nonton film horor itu, Kagami langsung kabur mencari makanan (lagi), membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala. Beda sama Riko, yang masih mencak-mencak gegara Kagami ribut banget.

Yah…ajak Kagami nonton horor ya ribut dong, mbak. Akal sehatnya kemana?

"Hah…sudah sore," Furihata meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, iya, aku harusnya sudah pulang sekarang," Kawahara langsung mengecek jam tangannya, "aku pulang duluan ya." Lalu ngacir.

"Oke~" yang lain hanya mengiyakan, melambai pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang, sudah sore," kata Hyuuga.

"Kuroko, apa kau dan Kagami menginap atau pulang ke asrama kalian?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Menginap, senpai," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh, baguslah. Besok, kita main bareng lagi, oke?" kata Riko.

"Tentu, Riko-san," Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko-kun~" seru Riko dan yang lain memisahkan diri.

Kiyoshi mencondongkan badannya ke telinga kanan Kuroko, "Jangan macam-macam," ucapnya dengan begitu mengintimidasi. Lalu, menarik tubuhnya dan tersenyum inosen, "sampai ketemu besok, Kuroko," lalu bergabung ke yang lain.

Kuroko merinding sendiri. "Entah kenapa mirip sama Akashi-kun."

Kuroko merenung lagi. "Tapi, lebih mengerikan Akashi-kun sih."

Sekarang dia menoleh ke sana-sini, "Kagami-kun dimana ya?"

Kuroko berjalan mondar-mandir hingga menemukan Kagami sedang membeli kebab. Dengan kesal, Kuroko menghampiri teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kagami-kun," panggilnya.

"WHOA, KUROKO!" Kagami sontak berteriak, mengagetkan orang sekitar, "jangan mengagetkanku, bodoh!" Kagami memukul pelan kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko meringis kecil, "Kagami-kun kemana saja? Aku cari dari tadi. Jangan langsung ngacir seperti itu, dong."

"Aku 'kan cuman laper. Capek tahu nonton film horor," gerutu Kagami.

"Tapi, tungguin aku juga, dong. Aku 'kan gak tahu daerah ini."

"Ahh, iya, iya," Kagami mengusak rambutnya kasar, "kau mau kebab?"

"Boleh," Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Bang, kebabnya satu lagi," pesan Kagami.

"Oke, oke," kata si abangnya.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Kagami.

"Sudah pulang. Ini sudah sore, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami langsung mengecek jam tangannya, "Oh ya, udah jam segini. Habis ini langsung pulang?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan balik menuju apartemen Kagami. Tetapi, mereka melewati lapangan basket.

Kagami kalau melihat lapangan basket gak bisa nahan untuk tidak bermain basket. Untungnya, mereka gak bawa bola basket.

Sayangnya, ada orang yang lagi main basket di sana.

Lebih sayangnya lagi, orang itu Aomine―karena itu, jika Kagami main masuk ke lapangan terus merebut bola basket dari Aomine, kesannya jadi tidak apa-apa karena mereka saling kenalnya.

Masalahnya, Kuroko sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Aomine.

Tapi, sayangnya, tahu sudah menjadi bulat―karena tukang buburnya udah tamat.

"Hei!" seru Aomine kesal.

Kagami tidak memerdulikannya dan men- _dribble_ bola basket itu dan melakukan _dunk_. Dia mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah dan menyeringai ke arah Aomine.

Bola menggelinding ke arah Aomine.

"Hai hitam," sapa Kagami.

"Namaku Aomine, Bakagami!" seru Aomine tambah kesal.

"Oh, Manusia Gosong," seringai Kagami makin lebar.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali," mata Aomine berkedut kesal dan memungut bola di dekat kakinya.

"Ayo bertanding!" ajak Kagami dengan semangat.

"Heh, emangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku?" ejek Aomine, menyeringai.

"Ohhh, tentu saja," mata Kagami berkilat.

Dan, mereka mulai bertanding.

 **…**

Sudah setengah jam mereka bermain, dan mereka masih bertahan, tidak tampak selelah itu. Kuroko yang sedari tadi menonton di pojokan memandangi mereka terus. Dia sudah tahu Kagami akan kalah telak dengan Aomine. Tapi, tidak ada aura mengintimidasi atau suram itu.

Yang ada hanyalah aura kesenangan yang dia rasakan dulu sewaktu bermain bersama Aomine ketika SMP.

Kuroko perhatikan juga sedari tadi, cengiran di wajah Aomine tidak pernah luntur, walaupun dia terus mencetak skor, dan Kagami hanya satu-dua. Dia bahkan kelihatan berkeringat banyak.

Kagami, walaupun kalah telak, masih memiliki seringai itu di wajahnya dan terus memprovokasi Aomine.

Kuroko seratus persen yakin Kagami sudah gila. Tapi, Kuroko tersenyum kecil atas pemikirannya.

"Yah…kayaknya ini bakalan masih lama, mungkin aku harus beli cemilan dulu…?" gumam Kuroko pelan, masih memandangi keduanya bermain basket.

Tiba-tiba, ada pemikiran yang mengganggunya, "Tapi, kenapa Aomine bisa di sini ya? 'Kan rumahnya jauh dari sini."[]

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai para _readers_ yang berbudiman (lol), aku cuman mau kasih tahu, aku minta maaf dengan keterlambatan update dari fic ini, dan kalo gaje, pendek, dan segala-galanya, aku minta maaf, karena aku buntu total utk mau update apaan.

Yang pasti, KuroKaga di Seirin masih berlanjut ke part 3.

Dan utk reply review, aku lupa udah balas review kalian atau belum, jadi aku tidak membalas review kalian :"v

btw, aku udah lama gak di kurobas fandom, jadi aku gak bisa nemuin feel-nya lagi. Jadi yah gitu. Dan aku males nonton ulang animenya. Jadi, kurasa, aku harus berkelana di pixiv dulu (lol)

Untuk sekedar pengingat aja, aku WB berat sama fanfic ini. Jadi, idenya bener2 mampet. utk update kedepannya, aku gak tau lagi deh kapan. mungkin bakal lama karena aku ada banyak ujian, karena ini februari.

kenapa aku di tahun terakhir sekolah coba...

dan...aku males ngedit jadi yah gitu X"D

aku minta maaf, sekali lagi, untuk segalanya. Aku akan usahakan lanjutin fanfic ini, tapi aku gak janji loh.

oh ya, untuk fanfic father and son sementara hiatus dulu, yang itu juga buntu ide.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, follow, fav, bahkan mereview fanfic ini.

Salam, Alice.

Who is Shotacon 4Ever (lol).

#toomuchlol #ineedtostop #butcant #lol


End file.
